Complicated
by breathbookslove
Summary: Brooke returns to Tree Hill after years away. As she starts senior year.Only to find out nothing is how she remembered it. Keith is killed by Dan when the gang of friends is 14. That one event shapes who Lucas turns into. friendship, family, and life. Review
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 1**

(Only you're parents would transfer you miles away at the start of senior year.) Peyton Sawyer said. Wrapping her arm around her best and oldest friend.

(I'm excited to be back. I was heartbroken when I left years ago. )

(Now the two of us are back together. I'm looking forward to catching up with everyone. And starting over here in Tree Hill.) Brooke said. Smiling up at her.

(Now tell me everything that's been going on with you. I need details on this boy named Jake. We've talked about him for a few hours but I'm fascinated. A beautiful little girl, a bitchy baby momma. The girl talk needed is endless.) Brooke said. Gazing over at her.

The two teens were sitting on the bridge. A hidden area in town where they had a countless share of personal talks.

(We'll get there. But I have to update you on some things. Nathan and Haley are married. And Karen 's cafe has become a staple in town I'm sure you heard about it almost closing.?) Peyton asked.

(No I don't know what went on here when I was away. My parents cut off all my ties to here. Why did Karen's almost shut down.?) Brooke asked.

(It wasn't only that Karen and Lucas almost moved out of town all together. The reason behind it is something you aren't expecting.) Peyton said. Putting her hand on Brooke 's.

(Keith died. He was killed by Dan.) Peyton said. Blinking back tears.

(Why.? How did Karen and Lucas handle it.?) Brooke asked.

Wiping her eyes. This ache of pain in her chest beginning to rise.

(Karen along with the rest of us was shocked and heartbroken. Lucas.) Peyton said. Taking a breath.

(He changed we were 14 and Keith was a father to him. It was as if something broke inside him after the funeral he usher Karen away, then the rest of us. He started failing in school and honestly was really really lost for the set couple of years Nathan and Haley were able to get through to him and because of that he began to let us back into his life and managed to get back on track with school. But he's not the same I just wanted you to be prepared for when you do run into him.) Peyton said.

(Thanks for the heads up. I'll keep that in mind when I see him.) Brooke said. As she carefully got up. Taking Peyton 's hand in hers.

(I'm craving lunch from Karen's. What do you think.?) Brooke asked.

(I'm in and I'm paying get whatever you want.) Peyton said.

(New York was great but it's nothing compared to Tree Hill. And having my best friend P Sawyer in my life. I've missed you.) Brooke said. Leaning over hugging her.

(I've missed you even more B Davis.) Peyton said. Hugging her back.

The two separating minutes later. They linked arms as they walked over and got into Peyton 's car.

Peyton started the car and began to drive around town in the direction of Karen's cafe.

Brooke messed with the radio and danced along to the song. Picked out on the chosen station.

...

Sometime Later

The two young young women left the cafe. Going their separate ways. Promising to hang out very soon.

Brooke turned off her phone and couldn't stop the smile that came across her face. She was planning to enjoy her walk around town without interruption.

She missed Tree Hill this town was home to her it felt right being back and she looked forward to seeing what was next for her. Fashion had always been a passion of hers. Having handfuls of notebooks full of sketches of her designs. Her plan was to finish out senior year then head to fashion school. On her way to creating a fashion line of her own.

Nothing and no one would get in the way of that.

The sound of a basketball hitting the sidewalk multiple times. Paired with the echoing of multiple voices sent her focus up.

(Lucas Scott. It's been so long. How are you.?) Brooke asked. Looking up at him.

(I'm okay. What are you doing here.? I thought you lived in New York.?) Lucas asked.

(I did I just moved back a few days ago after months of trying to convince my parents to send me here. I'm going to be spending senior year with everyone. Which is what I'm looking forward to the most. So how's life these days last time we were around each other. You were all about basketball and cars. I was into shopping and cheerleading. And breaking every rule out there. I'm still fun but my priorities are different now. What about you.?) She asked. Looking into his blue eyes. Suddenly feeling this wall come up between them.

(None of that is apart of who I am these days. I got diagnosed with HCM last year so basketball is out and cars are not something I care about anymore.) Lucas said.

(I heard about Keith. Luke I'm really sorry. I know how much you loved him how close you two were. Losing him. I just wish I would of known. Now I get it. Why you're letters stopped.) Brooke said. Attempting to reach out to him.

He pulled away. Looking back at her.

(I'm not doing this going down memory lane. Because it changes nothing. Keith is gone and we are just forced to move on. I wonder who told you.! Peyton, Nathan, Haley. I'm not the guy you remember. If living in the past is all your concerned about. Then maybe you and I need to keep our distance from each other.) Lucas said.

(Lucas it doesn't matter who told me. What is important is that I know now and I'm not going anywhere we can get through this together.) Brooke said.

(There is nothing to work through this is who I am now. If you can't handle it. Stay out of my life.) Lucas said. Turning from her as he walked away.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 2**

She wanted to let him just walk away from her. But she just couldn't.

Brooke walked over to where he was putting her hand on his shoulder.

Which turned him around. (What didn't you get I thought I made myself clear all you care about is what's already happened. I'm over it. I live in the right now. The 14 year old kid you remember. Grew up a long time ago. I have somewhere to be.) Lucas said. Turning from her.

(You have no idea what I care about. And yeah maybe I was expecting to see a glimpse of the boy I used to love. Who would come over late at night and hold me in his arms. Because he knew it was the only way I could fall asleep. With my parents arguing for hours right next door to my room. Who is responsible for my love of poetry because you used to read it to me. While we stared up at the stars at night in the park. Who was my first kiss and first love. I have every single one of you're letters. When I used to miss you I read them. And it was like you were next to me. Don't make it seem like I'm suddenly uninterested in you're life or what you're going through. Because I am. And when you're ready to let me in to your heart and life again. You know where I'll be.)

(The house has a red door. I'll see you around Luke.) Brooke said.

As she turned from him.

He turned around watching her leave.

He looked down at his phone after hearing a notification go off.

He read it as he headed in the direction of his car.

 _Where did you go.? I woke up and you were gone_

He got into his car turned it on then quickly typed a reply.

 _I had to see someone. It'll be just us tonight._

He texted sending it then putting away his phone.

As he began to drive.

Hours Later

(So update me you two. Only you and Nate would get married and build a life together in high school find a way to make it work. While the rest of us are still figuring out ourselves. ) Brooke said. Looking to the couple.

Nathan joined hands with Haley.

(Its an adjustment but way easier then you would think. We are so glad you're back. Tree Hill is not the same without Brooke Davis.) Nathan said.

(Who have you seen so far.? Mouth and Rachel are dating, we go out on double dates with them sometimes and group dates with Peyton and Jake. And of course Skills and Bevin. Movie nights, dinners, it's nothing but friendship and fun we can't wait to include you in on.) Haley said. Smiling up at Brooke.

The three friends were sitting in the living room of Nathan and Haley's home.

(I've caught up with Peyton, and the two of you. Then there was my encounter with Lucas which wasn't exactly warm and welcoming. I had some warning from Peyton that he was not the same but the guy that I was reintroduced to was basically a stranger. ) Brooke said.

(Yeah he's been keeping his distance in terms of hanging out with us. We see him at school but that's it. He hangs out with this new group of people that none of us really know and it's actually a cause of concern for Karen. With everything they've gone through she 's worried that the people he's surrounding himself with could be trouble so she asked us to tell her if there is anything she needs to know. We've been doing our best to keep watch over him but there is only so much you can do.) Haley said.

(Wow so much has been going on around here and I've been completely clueless to it all. Now that I do know I'm going to be here for everyone.) Brooke said. Looking up at the couple.

Days Later

After enrolling in school at Tree Hill high. Brooke started to go shopping for clothes and supplies. It was during her exiting the last store of evening. While she walked into the parking lot. Opening the trunk of her car placing each of her bags inside then shutting the trunk. Did she begin to make her way to the driver's side of the car.

She watched as saw Lucas park his car a distance away from her.

He was unknowing that she was anywhere around.

He got out his car and walked over to the group of men that were nearby.

He handed them money and in return he was given an item in a brown bag it was then that Brooke got into her car and drove home.

 **Author's note : Thank you readers for the support. Let me know what you think. Are you a fan of long chapters like these have been let me know. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 3**

Sometime Later

Lucas got into his car and put the the brown bag on the passenger seat. He closed the door and started the car. He drove around town keeping in mind of the speed limits. Once he got home. He parked his car in the driveway and walked inside the home.

Closing the door behind him. He kept the bag hidden and close to him.

(Hey my boy. How are you.? Are you hungry.? I made dinner.?) She asked. Walking over to the entryway from the living room.

He looked up at her. She was a shell of the woman she once was. The light in her eyes was gone now she went from strong and steady. To fragile and consumed with fear. She jumped at the sound of phone ringing, Has extra locks on the front door and she always kept the windows shut.

She never went out alone. Work was her life. This house was a constant reminder of the life they were supposed to live. She still wore Keith's engagement ring on her finger. She couldn't talk about him without bursting into tears.

Nothing in this house had changed at all. He hated being here. He loved his mother she was all the parent he had left. Dan had got life in prison. With the chance of parole after a certain amount of years served. I remember feeling my mother 's hand shake in mind as the judge said those words. It was the idea of him possibly being freed that terrified her. Left her gasping for breath at every turn. Drowning in her grief.

(I already ate mom. You eat and I'll check in on you later. ) Lucas said. Looking to her.

(I worry about you. It's not safe out there. You are such a good boy. So much potential. And talent. I know you'll find your way. ) Karen said. Looking back at him.

(I'm going to get going. You should call Deb the two of you can have dinner and spend time together. You'll like that. ) Lucas said. As he turned from her and started walking up the stairs.

Karen made her way back into the kitchen and began to call Deb.

...

Lucas went through the hallway and walked straight into his bedroom.

Shutting the door behind him. He put the bag down and sat down in front of it. He slowly opened the bag and took out what was inside.

He had made the money in a matter weeks now he had what he longed for the most which was control. He thought to himself. Gazing over at the gun in his hand.

...

Hours Later

He closed and locked the front door behind him.

As he walked out of the entryway and further into the home.

A young woman walked over to where he was. Smiling happily at him.

(I've been waiting for you.) She said. Leaning over kissing him.

He kissed her back. Taking her in his arms.

He picked her up she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her over to where the bed was and laid her down carefully. He leaned down reconnecting their lips. Slowly began to undress her while she pulled him closer to her.

At this point they knew each other in every way you could know someone. It began a year ago. The depths of their pain and need to feel and connect brought them together. She was older in age by a year or two. Beautiful. Olive skin, green eyes, red hair, had grown up on the streets smart, tough, and worldly. Broken in her own ways too. He was drawn to her. And she clung to him. They were escapes to each other. From the world of feeling anything at all.

(Are you going to spend the night.?) She asked. Gazing over at him.

(I am I told you it was just going to be you and me and I meant that.) Lucas said. Leaning over kissing her.

She smiled climbing out of bed. Slipping on his shirt.

(I got us some party favors. Pick you're poison.) She said. As she brought over her bag of alcohol and drugs.

Opening a bottle of pills and taking a handful amount.

Lucas could barely wait to get a drink in his hands.

He drank one bottle then another.

He moved the bag over and took her hand bringing her back to bed.

...

Days Later

She realized how easy it was to slip into a routine. Going from class to class. Lunch was where the friends reconnected. Lucas included but he didn't talk at all he just stayed I'm his phone the whole time.

Between the retelling of stories, conversations,and laughter. She couldn't ignore the concern she felt.

Once the lunch ended and everyone was on the way out of the cafeteria.

Brooke got off her chair and sat next to him.

(Are you okay.? You've been quiet all lunch. We haven't talked about our future's it being senior year and all. I'm going to finish senior year, then off to fashion school, my long term plan is to have a fashion line of my own. I'm going to call it Clothes over bros. What are you thinking about for your future.?) Brooke asked.

(I'll figure it out. You'll do well with that. You've always loved that stuff. New York, LA, you were meant for alot bigger then Tree Hill. ) Lucas said.

As he got up from the chair he was sitting on. And started to make his way out of the cafeteria.

(I'm free later on today if you want to hang out.? We could meet at the Rivercourt or somewhere else. If that place holds too many memories.) Brooke suggested. Looking up at him.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 4**

(Stop trying to save me. It's a waste of you're time.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

Brooke got up from her chair and walked over to him. (I'm not trying to do anything like that. All I want is to be there for you. Even if it means keeping my distance while I do it. Here's my number.) Brooke said.

Taking his phone from his hands and putting in her cell phone number.

Handing it back to him minutes later.

(Call me or text me anytime. To talk, hang out, whatever. Bye Luke.) Brooke said. Smiling up at him as she exited the cafeteria and made her way to her next class.

Lucas looked down at his phone to see what she name she saved her number under he read the name a smile coming to his lips as he turned off his phone and put it away before he left the cafeteria.

...

Hours Later

At the sight of him. She smiled warmly.

(Lucas it's been some time since we've seen each other. I'm glad for the visit sit down lets talk.) The woman said.

Lucas walked further inside the office and sat down. The door closing behind him as he sat down.

He looked around he liked it here. This didn't feel as if it was a therapist office instead it felt like an extension of someone's home. The walls were painted white but filled with pictures and memories. I'm her desk were family photos she was married and had a little boy. When she spoke of him which wasn't often she beamed with pride.

(I'm not here for a session. I'm here to tell you that I'm not going to be coming here anymore. I see no reason to continue these sessions. You are a great therapist and could really help someone. But that's not me.) Lucas said.

She looked to him her smile disappearing as she spoke.

(I know these past few years haven't been easy and that is putting it mildly but you attending these sessions are for your benefit a way for you to work through you're grief in a healthy way. I've reached out to your mother attempting to put together a family session to possibly help the both of you she hasn't gotten back to me. I'm sure there is a reason for that.) She said.

(There is she only ever goes to work. No one there has any idea how broken and hurt she is. When she gets home she unravels. I won't end up that way. When I lost my uncle Keith I lost my mom too. I wish he would of just stayed away. Left me and my mom alone. He would still be alive if he had done that.) Lucas said.

(You're uncle loved your mother and you he regretted no amount of time he spent with the two of you. How do you imagine he would feel knowing how you've been dealing with his death.?) She asked. Looking to Lucas.

(It doesn't matter he's dead. It wasn't enough for Dan to be a selfish bastard. Breaking my mom's heart and acting as if I never existed. He had to kill the one man who was ever a father to me. I want him gone. He may be in jail but that is still living a life.) Lucas said. The emotion in his voice thick.

(Lucas it is not up to you what happens now. He was prosecuted and charged. You need to let this go, find peace, and move on.) She said. Looking up at him.

(I'm sorry I can't do that.) Lucas said. Getting off the chair as he left the office.

...

Lucas closed the door to his car and took out the gun he had bought.

Taking a breath as he thought over his plan.

It would happen. One shot. The visit to the prison was planned once he got in there he would make small talk with Dan. Then take out his gun and kill him. Feeling relief and satisfaction. He would no longer be living. And at last out of their lives forever. Just a few more days.

Lucas thought to himself as he put the gun away. And started to drive.

...

 **Author's note :Lucas 's plan is revealed. He is at the end of his rope will it actually go through.? Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter.?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 5**

Lucas walked through the front door making sure to lock each of the locks in front of him before he went up the stairs. He avoided looking at the walls there were so many pictures of the three of them throughout his childhood he had become numb to feeling emotion when it came to them. Once he got up the stairs and through the hallway. He walked inside his bedroom. Shutting the door behind him.

He sat down at his desk and leaned over opening the drawer. He pulled out the envelope with his mom's name on it. Took out the folded up paper inside it unfolded it and stared down at the words written on it.

 _Dear momma,_

He hadn't figured out what else to write. He knew once his plan went through he would either be killed by the prison guards or taken into custody and given life in prison. He could handle either way it ended. He hadn't cared what happened in regards to his future in years. But his !on would need answers she wouldn't see any of this coming. He owed her that some sort of peace of mind.

He pressed the pen to paper and began to write.

 _This was my choice I had to get this done. He took everything from us. I know you will have alot of questions and will feel the pain and loss of me not being around. But I don't want you to dwell on that. Forget about me. You'll be okay you'll move in with Deb and you'll have Nathan and Haley. It'll work out. I'm sure of it._

 _I love you. I know you love you too. And tried to build a new life for us after Keith. But it was too much for you. And I don't hold that against you. Be happy please._

 _Love Lucas_

He folded up the letter and put it back into the envelope.

Then put it away back into the drawer. At some point someone would find this letter. He knew she would be alright. So now he could focus on everything else.

He got up and walked over to the other drawer opening it and looking down. Keith had given him this resent for his 14 th birthday he never opened it. At the time he had been to preoccupied with his friends and Brooke to open it. Only days later Keith was killed afterwards he didn't see a point to opening it. It stayed there unopened and he was fine with that.

They had made all these plans for the future. Thinking back on that time was too difficult. It was another life. He never talked about Keith with anyone or dealt with his death. After the funeral his only concern was supporting his mother through it.

He couldn't count how many nights he fell asleep to the sound of her crying. He made breakfasts and dinners. For the two of them only to end up eating alone because she wouldn't leave her room. He became desperate to make her feel better and to show her that the two of them were still a family. Eventually he couldn't handle it anymore and went from anger and sadness to plotting his revenge against Dan.

Now he was prepared for what came next.

He kept his distance from Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and the rest of his friends because he knew what was going to happen in his future and the last thing he wanted was to drag them down with him.

And then there was Brooke. She saw him through him. He had to keep making her think he didn't care it was the only way he knew she would at some point let him go. The truth was simple and easy. He loved her too but that didn't matter he had nothing to offer her she deserved to be happy and have a good decent, stable life. He could offer her none of those things. So letting her go was the only option he had left. Lucas thought to himself. As he closed the drawer.

He gazed down at his phone.

 _Are you coming over tonight.?_

The text read. Lucas thought it over and began to write back.

 _No I'll be over right now. Keep the door open for me._

Lucas typed sending the text later. He got off the chair and left his room.

...

He walked through the door of her home.

She smiled up at him. Leaning over placing a kiss on his lips.

(This is even better. We'll have hours together.) She said. Looking to him.

(We won't. ) He said. Letting go of her hand.

(What we have going on here has to end its toxic for the both of us and we both know there is no real feelings between us. So why prolong things..?) Lucas said.

(Its true we've both been using each other and there is no future here. Stopping this now is the right thing.) She said. Looking back at him.

And with that it was over.

Lucas left her home. And she shut the door behind him. And called another guy to keep her company for the rest of the night.

...

Once he was in the car Lucas looked down at his newest text it was from Haley. _Movie night in celebration of Brooke being back. If you're interested in being apart of it. Come over tonight to our place at 8._

Lucas read the text and replied quickly.

 _I'll be there tonight. See you then._ Lucas sent the text and started to pull out of the driveway and drive down the street.

...

Hours Later

Nathan/Haley's home

The house was filled with friends. Laughter, and conversation. While everyone was gathered around together on the multiple couches in the living room.

The coffee table was covered in bowls of snacks and drinks.

The living was dark aside from the glare from the tv.

As time went on Brooke felt this sense of happiness and peace. She was back where she belonged with her friends who she loved in the only place that has ever felt like home.

An unexpected surprise was Lucas being around. It was nice having the chance to spend time together. What caught her even more off guard was what took place after the movie night ended. Which took place hours later.

The two were now at Brooke's home in her bedroom.

(What made you want to come out and hang with everyone. I heard it's been awhile since that happened.?) Brooke asked. Looking to him.

(I missed them and honesty I missed you too. )

(Our last few encounters have been showing me in the worst light possible. I'm sorry about that. I've been spiraling ever since Keith died. It's been years yet it feels like it just happened days ago. Things are so bad with my mom and with me I just don't care what happens to me.) Lucas admitted.

Brooke reached out taking his hand in hers.

(I want nothing more then to help you through this. You and your mom both. I loved Keith that is nothing compared to how much you and Karen meant to him. I'm sorry if I overstepped in any way. I come back and see the person I loved in so much pain. I couldn't stand it but that gave me no right to try and tell you how to live or what to do.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

He looked back at her leaning over caressing her face with his hand.

(That's who you are Brooke you save people. You have this big forgiving, heart. That gives without limitation. It's one of the many reasons I fell in love with you. Why I'm still so in love with you.) Lucas said. Locking eyes with her.

She leaned over kissing him.

He kissed her back.

(I love you too. Let's start over and see what happens next.) Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him again.

He kissed her back taking her in his arms.

His head was telling him to stop now and leave.

But his heart was saying something completely different.

He loved her. She loved him and nothing else mattered.

She pulled off his shirt.

He pulled her closer to him. Slowly beginning to undress her.

She pulled him down on the down on the bed with her.

He reconnected their lips. They went from two separate people to becoming one. She pulled the covers over them as he took the final layer separating them away.

...

 **Author's note : Thank you all for the support. This story is just beginning. Let me know what you think of the chapter. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 6**

 _I heard the sound of a basketball going through a hoop. When I turned around. Overcome with this rush of emotion._

 _(There he is. Come over here and let me look at you.) The voice said. Full of hopefulness and pride._

 _Lucas walks over until they are face to face. He looks around the room and can clearly see that he's at the River court._

 _(Keith. I don't understand what are you doing here.? Why am I here.?) Lucas asked._

 _Keith wrapped his arms around him. Hugging him tightly._

 _Lucas hugged him back. Eventually the two separated._

 _(You got taller, but there's this sadness in you're eyes that wasn't there before. I know somewhat of everything you and your mom have gone through. And why you're here that's simple. You need me. And just like on the day you were born and I had you in my arms for the first time I told you I would always be there. That hasn't changed.) Keith said._

 _(Everything has changed Keith. Your dead. And I need to get justice for you. It's the only way to make things right.) Lucas said. With emotion thick in his voice._

 _(You don't need to do anything of the sort. Dan is paying for his crime every day of his life. ) Keith said._

 _(No he isn't he's alive living a life in prison breathing. He took you from me, mom, and everyone else! He has to pay for that!) Lucas exclaimed._

 _(It is not you're job or right to seek revenge. You don't realize what going through with this decision will do to everyone who loves and cares about you. You're mother is surviving day by day because of you.)_

 _(Nathan, Haley, all the rest of your friends and Brooke what about her. I know how much you care for her and how much she cares for you. Once you make the choice to murder someone you can't take that back. It changes you.) Keith said._

 _(They will be okay without me. Nathan and Haley have each other. My mom has Deb and Brooke will move on. My life, my future, it's up to me what comes of it. Dan's life needs to end. If that means I pay with mine so be it.) Lucas said. Looking back at Keith._

 _(We have no control over situations like these when they take place. All we have control over is how we react to it. Taking away Dan's life won't bring back mine.) Keith said._

 _(I know that. If it was that easy I would of done it by now. It may not bring you back but it'll make this hurt less. Knowing he's burning in hell. And unable to ever go free. I can handle any punishment as long as that is the ending.) Lucas said._

 _(I love you and nothing will change that but if you want to avenge my life in some way. Be better than him. Let go of this anger, pain, and resentment. He isn't worth losing you're life all am the potential you have for the future.) Keith said._

I wake up and see Brooke smiling happily at me.

(You talk in you're sleep. Has anyone ever told you that.?) She asked.

I sat up unsure of how I felt after that dream.

I looked around the room. Remembering I wasn't home. I looked to the other side of me and smelled the aroma of French toast and coffee. Which was plated beside me alongside a cup of coffee in a mug.

(No I've never heard that. You made breakfast. You didn't have to. Last night couldn't have been more spur of the moment. It's okay if you want to forget about it.) He said. Looking up at her.

(I don't want to do that. It meant something to me do you want to forget it if you regret it we can act like it never happened.) Brooke said.

He cupped her face with his hand. (That's the last thing I want. I love you. I'm just going through alot and you shouldn't have to deal with the aftermath. What did I say ?) Lucas asked.

(I didn't really get it something to do with Keith and Dan. I love you too. Whatever you're dealing with we can get through it together.) Brooke said. Taking his hand in hers.

He wanted to resist it the feelings he felt for her. But the connection and love between them was too powerful to ignore.

(I don't know how to do this. To be deserving of you. A relationship. There is so much that could go wrong.) Lucas said.

(We can learn what it means to have a relationship together. My heart is yours. And I know the future is uncertain but I'm thinking for after high school. Of going to LA or New York and building a life for myself there. Starting my clothing line. And calling it Clothes over bros. If you want you could come with me. Your plans were not really set in any direction. So what about us getting a house or an apartment. And seeing what happens do you have a preference.? La or New York.?)Brooke asked. Gazing up at him.

(Do I have to give you an answer right now.?) He asked. Looking to her.

(Of course not think it over we have until the end of the school year. That's months away. Speaking of school. We slept in late it's about 1 pm. I'm which means the rest of the day is ours. Let's finish breakfast, shower, then go to the beach.) Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him. A bright smile across her face.

He kissed her back.

Eventually breaking the kiss.

(I'll think it over and let you know. Breakfast, and the beach sounds good. Being with you is the best part.) Lucas said.

Leaning over kissing her again.

...

 **Author's note : Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter.? As for the woman Lucas was involved with she won't be mentioned again. She isn't relevant to the story since her and Lucas are over. Will Lucas agree to leave Tree Hill with Brooke once High school ends.? Or will his plan succeed.? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 7**

Weeks Later

I rescheduled the visit I tried to take my mind off of going through with my intended plan by reimmersing myself in my friends lives and spending time with my mom. And hanging out with Brooke. But none of those happiness and peaceful feelings lasted. At night I would be haunted by the shooting. I was there that day. It all happened so fast. We were at Keith's auto body shop. And we were talking about plans for life after the wedding with my mom. We were going to move into a new house he wanted to adopt me. It was going to be everything we dreamed of for years. And then out of nowhere.

Bullets began to fly and he instantly pulled me down and shielded me.

It wasn't until he checked me then himself did he realize that he was bleeding.

I started to panic trying to get him up and wanting to leave the garage. But it was too late. He was bleeding too much. He was becoming weak.

He looked to me and told me he loved me and he wanted to leave.

I told him no. I wasn't going anywhere without him.

He looked up at me again. Taking a hold of my hand.

(You have to get to safety. I'll be alright. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt. Now go Luke please. I love you bud.) He said. Smiling up at me.

I told him I loved him too and let go of his hand. As I ran out of the auto body shop. And yelled for help. It felt as if hours went by. Before I was heard by anyone. Whitey ran up to me.

And I brought him over to where Keith was he got out his cell phone and dialed 911 He told me to stay out of here.

Eventually the police and ambulance arrived.

The ambulance workers took Keith away.

The police lingered asking questions.

I told them what I knew for sure. Which was Dan Scott was responsible.

Whitney advised me to go home. And that he would call us with any updates.

So I did. I ran home. Bursting through the door and calling out to my mom.

I sat her down and explained to her what had happened.

She held on tight to me reassuring me he would pull through.

Hours Later the phone rang and we jumped. She got off the couch and walked over to the phone answering it.

I will never forget the sight of her collapsing to the floor the phone falling from her hands.

(Nooo! He can't be dead! ) she screamed.

I walked over to her wrapping my arms around her.

(Its okay momma. We'll get through this.) I said to her. Trying to reassure her.

It was just us now. She needed me. I would deal with my own feelings at another time. That day never came. My mom couldn't plan the funeral she started to shut down. I planned it with help from Deb.

Days Later Dan was arrested for Keith 's murder.

...

I walked through the doors of the visiting area of the prison.

Dan was already there waiting for me. Wearing an orange jumpsuit.

He was surprised to see me.

The gun sat in my pocket. My hands ached to touch it.

The sight of him filled me with anger and rage.

I grabbed the gun. From the inside of my pocket.

Needing to at last make peace with this.

When my cell phone began to ring. I placed down the gun angrily and looked over at my ID.

It was Brooke. I took a breath got off the chair leaving the visiting area and went out into the parking lot of the prison.

Lifting the phone to my ear.

(Luke I know we were supposed to meet later for dinner but I just got some news and it can't wait.) She said.

(What is it.?) I asked.

(I'm pregnant. I just took a test it's positive. We're going to have a baby.) Brooke said. With excitement in her voice.

...


	8. Chapter 8

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 8**

(Where are you.?) Lucas asked. Clutching the phone to his ear. Trying to absorb the news he had just heard.

(I'm at my house. I wasn't feeling well and went home. I've been feeling sick more and more for a few days now. And I thought back to our night together and decided to buy a test just to see. Now we both know the truth. Do you want to come over. Or I could meet you where are you.?) Brooke asked.

(I'll meet you. I'll be right over.) Lucas said.

Brooke smiled as she answered. (Okay. I'll leave the door unlocked you can just come right in.) Brooke said.

(I will. I can't wait to see you. Bye.) Lucas said.

(Bye. I'll be waiting.) Brooke said.

The call ended minutes later.

Lucas didn't go back into the prison instead he walked over to his car and got inside. He left and drove away from the jail. Deciding to at last let this go. He drove around town stopping by the store before he arrived at Brooke's.

He parked his car next to hers and walked up the stairs then went inside the home. Shutting the door behind him.

(Brooke!) He called out to her.

(Hey Luke. That was fast. I'm so glad to see you.) She said. Smiling as she walked over to him.

(I'm happy to see you too. We're in this together. I love you.) Lucas said. Taking her in his arms.

(I'm so relieved to hear you say that. I know a baby isn't what we planned in anyway. But knowing we'll be in this together. Makes it somewhat easier. I love you too. Can I admit something to you.?) Brooke asked. Looking to him.

(Of course anything.) Lucas said. Taking her hands in his.

(I'm scared. I know nothing about kids. And Victoria isn't the maternal type. I just don't know if I'll be good enough. If I have it in me to be a mother. I don't want this baby to grow up not knowing what it feels like to be loved and supported. I couldn't live with myself. If that happened.) Brooke admitted. Looking up at him.

Lucas locked eyes with her. (You are going to be an incredible mom.)

(Our kid will never know. How Victoria and Dan made us feel all our lives. We are going to be better, different. The parents we should of had.)

Lucas said. Leaning over kissing her gently.

She kissed him back. (I hope so.) Brooke said.

(I know so. There is nothing we can't conquer together. So I bought a present for the baby.) Lucas said. Bringing over the bag he had hidden.

He opened the bag and revealed his gift.

It was a big brown teddy bear with a yellow bow tied around the neck.

A bright smile came across Brooke's face.

(This is adorable! I love it.) Brooke exclaimed.

(I'm glad you like it. I had one as a kid growing up I used to take naps with it all the time.) Lucas said. Smiling back at her.

(Come on let's pick out a room where the nursery will be.) Brooke said. Taking her hand in his.

Hours Later

The couple decided to choose one of the more closer guest rooms.

It was spacious and had room for their child to grow into as they got older. The walls were painted white. The bear Lucas has bought sat up in the corner near the window.

(This pizza is exactly what I've been craving. It's so good.) Brooke said. As she added another slice of pizza to her plate.

Lucas smiled up at her. (Enjoy it your eating for two now indulge in all you're cravings and make sure you get enough sleep and no stress. Or lifting anything heavy. I want to take care of the two of you.) Lucas said.

(I know and that is one of the reasons why I love you how loyal, protective, and loving you are. I made an appointment with my doctor so in a few days we can see how the baby is growing. O was thinking this house is big enough for the two of us. You could move in. We are a couple, in love, having a baby. It's the next natural step. And don't worry Karen is more than welcome to move in too. We have the space and I would love having her around. Our baby would benefit from having their grandmother around. You ask her and tell her I'm open to helping her in any way I can.) Brooke said.

(You've thought of everything. I would love to move in here and make a home with you and our baby. I'll ask my mom about coming along. You've always been a daughter to her. I can't guarantee she'll agree but I will try.) Lucas said.

Brooke smiled up at him.

(Good I won't lose hope. We could use her life experience and guidance. And I think she could use a new place to live and to start healing. She's always been a second mother to me. Look at the amazing son she and Keith raised. If we are anything like they were our child will turn out to be outstanding.) Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him.

He kissed her back. Eventually breaking the kiss.

(I got you something to.) He said. Looking away from her.

Pulling out a jewelry box.

(Luke what is this.?) Brooke asked.

Brooke opened the box and looked down.

She took out a necklace and looked to him.

(It's stunning.) Brooke said.

Lucas took it from her hands and put it around her neck.

(I told you when we met again. I wasn't the guy you remembered. And in alot of ways that's true. But I want this necklace to be a symbol of a fresh start for us. I won't let you down, I will let you in and give you my heart. I will be the father to our child. That Keith was to me. I love very much. And I will figure out where my life and future is going. For you and our baby I promise you.)Lucas said.

Brooke leaned over kissing him.

He kissed her back.

letting go of her hands.

(it's late I have to get home. I'll see very soon.) Lucas said.

Brooke smiled up at him. (We'll see you then.) Brooke said. As she walked him out. Locking the door behind him.

...

 **Author's note : Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter.? Will Karen agree to move in with Brucas.? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 9**

I quietly walked through the door and looked around the room.

Surprised to see her sitting on a chair in the living room. Usually she would be asleep by now. But I knew first hand how much she worried. She never was able to be at peace until she knew I got home. It all got worse after Keith died. The stress, and fear she felt only increased.

I locked the door and walked into the living room.

(Hi mom, are you okay.? are you busy can we talk.?) I asked. Sitting down next to her.

(No I was just catching up on some reading. What do you want to talk to me about.?) She asked. Looking up at me.

(I'm not sure you know this but Brooke moved back to town awhile ago. And she's happy to be here and in the process of reconnecting with our friends she and I got to know each other all over again. We are in a relationship now and are really happy. We recently found out that she's going to be having a baby. Which is a revelation that we couldn't be more excited about.)

(Brooke came up with the idea of me and her moving in together. At her place. And she said she would love it. We both would if you were to come and move in with us. You would get your own room and the house is spacious and has a pool there is a huge kitchen so cooking in there would be fun. Most importantly you would have a huge part in this baby 's life. You are and were the best mom I could ask for. Our kid having you as a devoted grandmother would be the greatest blessing.)

(I think the move could be really good for you. Ever since Keith died you've been hurting and upset work is the only place you go. I want you to get better and start to move on from Keith 's death. I know how hard it's been. I'm still struggling with it myself. I thought we could help each other. Moving wouldn't take long probably only a few days. It shouldn't infer with work. If that's a concern. So what do think mom.?) Lucas asked. Looking up at her.

(It's a nice idea sweetheart. And I'm happy for you and Brooke. I've always loved her and I know. The two of you will be happy. But I see no reason for me to leave here. This is my home I love it. Thank you for the offer but I'm not going.) Karen said. Getting off the chair with the book in her hand.

She walked over to one of the few bookshelves and put the book away.

Lucas took a breath and walked over to where she was.

(Mom I understand why you want to stay here. And the memories you had with Keith and us as a family. But I'm worried about you. We've managed to get along okay by ourselves all this time. It's not enough for me. I want a life and I'm going to be building a mew one with Brooke. You deserve to be happy and move on with your life. Keith would want that. I'm just springing this on you. You take a few days and think it over. Let me know what you decide. I love you. Goodnight momma.) Lucas said. As he walked out of the living room. And went up the stairs.

At the sound of the bedroom door shutting. Karen turned and looked around the room. Then down at her engagement ring. She couldn't deny it everything he said was true. She was terrified of change. Of letting go. She was scared of leaving this home. Possibly one day forgetting him and the love they shared.

She wiped her eyes and set the living room.

...

Days Later

(From what I can see. You are 5weeks pregnant. Everything is going well and developing normally so far. You will be having one baby. Unfortunately it's too early to hear a heartbeat. But eventually we'll get there. In the meantime I'll give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. And answer any questions you may have.) She said. Looking up at the couple.

...

I took a breath and walked through the doors.

I sat down at the table and looked up.

His face softened at the sight of her.

(Karen. I haven't seen you since the sentencing. Why are you here.?) He asked.

(For answers. You had everything Dan! Me and Lucas never bothered you. All Keith ever wanted was to be brothers have a real relationship with you. It was never enough. Why did you kill him Dan.!) Karen explained. The emotion in her voice thick.

He looked to her with an emotionless look on his face and spoke.

(I was jealous he had you, my son. He was going to have the world. And I couldn't handle it. So I had to take it away. ) Dan said.

(Enjoy spending the rest of your life rotting in this prison and then one day you will die and in hell for all the misery and pain you caused. Goodbye Dan.) Karen said. Getting off the chair and walking out of the prison.

Getting into her car and driving home.

...

 **Author's note :Leave me you're feedback. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 10**

Days Later

(They need to change the name of morning sickness to anytime of the day sickness. I know in the end we'll have this perfect little baby. Getting there is alot tougher then I imagined. When I'm not getting sick, I'm tired, or moody. I mean I blew up at you for not getting the cereal I wanted then there was the pets adoption commercial where I burst into tears. It's like I'm being taken over. ) Brooke said. Looking up at Lucas.

As she got into the car. School was over for the day and they were excited to begin the moving process but before they did that they had to see if Karen would be joining them.

Lucas started to drive while Brooke messed with the radio.

And rolled down the windows.

(Its gorgeous outside today.) Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

Reaching over as she took his hand in hers.

(It is nice out. And the doctor said all those symptoms were normal eventually things would improve as the pregnancy progressed. I didn't tell you this when I brought up the idea of moving to my mom she turned me down she was completely against it. I don't want to force her into leaving if her heart isn't in it. ) Lucas said. Gazing over at her.

(I still have hope. And she can always join us at a later time if she isn't ready at this point. The baby won't be here for months. This move would be a huge deal for your mom. After everything the two of you have gone through it's leaving behind a big part of your past.) Brooke said.

Lucas parked the car in the driveway. And looked over at her.

(It is on the way to moving forward. To a brand new chance at life. I'm so ready for that. No one deserves it more than her. You stay here. I'll go and see what she's decided.) Lucas said. Leaning over placing a kiss on her lips. As he exited the car. Closing the door behind him and started walking up the stairs. He got out his key and opened the door.

(Mom have you come to a decision about whether or not you're going to move in with Brooke and I.?) I asked. Looking up at her.

(Yes I have. I want to move in with the two of you. I just don't want to be in the way. You and Brooke have school and you're futures you are planning plus a baby. It's alot and you both are so young. I don't want either of you spending an ounce of time worrying about me.) Karen said. Looking up at him.

Lucas smiled up at him. Taking her in his arms into a hug.

(I'm so happy you're going to be living with us. Brooke is going to be so excited she has all these activities she wants to do with you. And I can't say I won't worry but I will give you space to figure things out.) Lucas said.

(That's fair. Let's go I'm sure Brooke is practically jumping out of her seat waiting for us.) Karen said. Getting off the couch.

(All your bringing is the photo albums. You're not packing clothes or anything else.?) Lucas asked.

(No these are all I need. Is there anything you have to get.?) Karen asked. Looking to him.

(Yeah just one thing. You can go and wait in the car with Brooke I'll be right there.) Lucas said.

(Alright I'll do that. Take as long as you need.) Karen said. Smiling up at him.

Once the front door shut. Lucas went up the stairs. Through the hallway. And straight into his room.

He closed the door behind him and walked over to the drawer.

He opened the bottom drawer and looked down.

There lied the birthday gift from Keith he never opened. He carefully picked it up. Placing it gently on the desk.

He opened the envelope and took out the card. He then opened the card and began to read.

 _Dear Luke,_

 _For the past 14 years you've given me the gift of being able to experience what it means to be a father. And for that I need to thank you. I never knew what it meant to love unconditionally until you came into my life. I'm forever changed because of that. I want to make it official and adopt you. It's all here. We are now father and son. As a symbol of this special occasion. Here's a family arlum. My dad passed it down to me, now I'm passing it down to you. The sight of a solitary Raven is good luck. I want that and so much more for you. I love you dad._

Lucas opened the box and felt this ache rise in his chest.

As he took out the necklace and put it around his neck.

He wiped his eyes. Clutching the Raven in his hand.

(I love you too dad.) Lucas said. As he grabbed the card and left the room. Then the home minutes later.

(We're going to have so much fun! We're going to get our hair done, nails, and go shopping. ) Brooke said. Smiling over at Karen.

Lucas smiled over at her.

(We better get mom home and settled then.) Lucas said. As he started the car and pulled out the driveway.

...

 **Author's note :Let me know you're thoughts.? Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 11**

Weeks Later

 _At 9 weeks your baby is the size of an olive. Headaches, fatigue, morning sickness. And so much more. At this point the baby is officially an embryo._

Brooke began to get dressed and tried one pair of jeans, then another, both not making it all the way up her legs. she tried on one last pair and felt relief as each pant leg went up her legs. She was able to button it once she started searching for a shirt. She heard a pop and the button flew off.

Brooke looked down with a look of shock on her face.

As she began to undress. Hearing the door open she turned around.

(Morning Pretty girl. My mom made breakfast. She's loving the new kitchen and living here she wanted me to thank you again. For letting her stay.) Lucas said. Looking up at Brooke.

Brooke wiped her eyes. As looked back at him.

(Tell her there is no need to thank 's family. And I'll be down really soon.) Brooke said.

(What's wrong babe.?) Lucas asked. Walking over to her.

(I can't fit into any of my jeans and my tops are tight or uncomfortable. I'm tired all the time, or my head hurts, or I get sick and can't keep down anything I eat. And now look my stomach is poking out. In every top I wear. I'm such a mess.) Brooke exclaimed. Turning away from him.

Lucas took her hand wrapping his arms around her.

(I'm sorry you're having such a hard time adjusting to this. Your not a mess. You're having a baby. You're body is supposed to change. It's apart of the process. You can get new clothes. In the meantime. You can wear any of my clothes. I'll be right back.) Lucas said. Leaning over placing a kiss on her lips.

Before he left the room. Re emerging some time later. Putting a sweatshirt and pair of jeans on the bed. Brooke turned to look at him.

(No matter what you have on. You'll look beautiful. You're growing our baby in here. Once he or she is born it will all be worth it.I know that's easy for me to say. Since I'm not going through it. But I will be here for you in every way possible. Holding your hair back when you get sick, getting food anytime you crave it and making sure you know that I am completely in love with you. Nothing will ever change that.) Lucas said.

Brooke walked over to him. Wiping her eyes as she leaned over kissing him. (You have a way with words Lucas Scott. And I love you too. I'm so moody and emotional these days. I may not say it. But you being here for us. Taking care of us how you do means so much to me. I've felt alone my entire life. For the first time I feel like I'm apart of a family. And I'm so grateful for it. For you.) Brooke said. Looking back at him.

Lucas wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

(You are apart of our family and now we're creating our own. And we're going to have a lifetime of memories to look forward too. I'll let you get dressed. We'll have breakfast then go to school.) Lucas said. Smiling up at her.

(I won't take long. The food smells good. I need coffee if I'm going to stay awake in class today.) Brooke said. Smiling back at him.

(I'll have a cup waiting for you.) Lucas said

(Non caffeinated.) They both said in union as Lucas left the room.

Brooke smiled as she walked over to the bed and pulled on the sweatshirt.

She wrapped her arms around herself. This was one of her favorites. It was his light blue one that was roomy and comfortable. She then put on the jeans and felt relief as she buttoned it.

She lifted her shirt and put her hands on her stomach. It was there her stomach was beginning to get round. The reality of her pregnancy was starting to hit her. A smile coming to her lips at the sight.

...

 **Author's note : Thank you my readers for the support with this story. Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 12**

Sometime Later

(Well the two of you have been in you're own little world for weeks now.) Peyton said. Looking over at Brooke and Lucas.

(Leave them alone Peyton they're basking in the glow of their new relationship. It's sweet. But since she mentioned it we are going out tonight. All of us. Dancing, drinking, fun. At Tric. We haven't hung out in ages. The two of you have too come.) Haley said.

(No backing out of it. We're meeting at my house to get ready. And the guys are meeting at Nathan/Haley's to get ready. ) Rachel said. Looking over at the couple.

Brooke smiled over at them. (Sounds fun. We'll be there.) Brooke said.

(It's true we've been keeping to ourselves. For some time now and can't wait to hang out.) Lucas said.

(So are you getting over your cold or the flue.?You've been sick for weeks now.) Peyton asked. Looking over at Brooke and Lucas.

Brooke and Lucas smiled up at each other.

(I'm feeling alright. And I'm looking forward to Tric tonight. Let's head to class before we're late.) Brooke said. Looking up at them.

(You heard her lunch is over. We'll see you later.) Haley said. Taking Nathan's hand in hers as he group of friends began making their way out of the cafeteria.

Brooke gazed over at Lucas. (Let's enjoy ourselves tonight. We need this. And since it's too early to tell everyone about the baby you're going to have to take my drinks for me. Will you be able to handle that.?) Brooke asked.

(Yeah no problem. We have our doctor's appointment after school. You're far along enough now that we can hear a heartbeat. That should be really amazing.) Lucas said. Leaning over placing a kiss on her lips.

(I know I'm so excited. This appointment makes it so real. Seeing our baby on screen. I can't wait. ) Brooke said. Smiling back at her.

(We should get to class.) Lucas said. Taking her hand in Brooke's.

(On the way we could stop by the vending machine and get some chocolate chip cookies. I'm having a chocolate craving really bad right now.) Brooke said.

(We'll stop by there. On the way. Never deny a pregnant girl what she wants. Especially when she's named Brooke Davis.) Lucas said. Smiling back at her as the couple walked out of the cafeteria together.

...

(I'll be right with you. ) Karen said. Putting away the last of her tips she got from her customers.

Placing down a menu in front of this new customer.

(Welcome to Karen's may I help you.?) She asked.

(Karen Roe. Nice to see you again.) Victoria said.

(Victoria I haven't seen you since you and your husband ripped Brooke away from the only home she's ever known at 14 with no regard for her feelings. Aside from being a mother to your daughter when you couldn't be bothered how may I help you.?) Karen asked.

(Nothing but keep your distance from my daughter. I'm back now and she has no use for you. Stop trying to fill the void of your empty life with my child.) Victoria said. Looking back at her.

(Since I'm here I might as well order a BLT and an iced tea with little ice and no sugar. It's nice to see your still stuck on this hamster wheel working in this little cafe of yours.) Victoria said.

(I'll be right back with your order.) Karen said.

Bringing the order back to the kitchen.

Sometime later re emerging with a BLT and iced tea. Putting down the plate and pouring the cold cup of iced tea over Victoria's head.

(That should help you cool down. You're jealousy is more apparent then ever get over yourself. Brooke is your daughter in name only. She's nothing but an obstacle for you to get rid of on your way to success. But you would never tell her that would you!) Karen exclaimed.

She put the cup on the table and walk out the cafe.

(I'll be back in an hour. ) Karen said. Looking over at her kitchen staff.

She took a breath and walked out.

(Victoria flew back to Tree Hill on her broom stick.) Deb remarked.

Causing Karen to laugh.

(Exactly I hate her in a way that is consuming. She doesn't deserve Brooke.) Karen said.

(I know instead of focusing on her. Let's get something to eat and take your mind off of it.) Deb said. Wrapping her arm around Karen's. As they walked over to Deb's car.

...

(You're baby is developing normally and is growing stronger by the day. Would you like to hear the heartbeat.?) She asked. Looking to the couple.

(We would.). Brooke said.

Lucas held Brooke's hand in his.

The doctor moved the wand on Brooke's stomach.

Minutes later a sound filled the air.

(That's your baby's heartbeat. Everything is going well. Keep up the good work Brooke. ) she said.

Brooke looked to Lucas.

A smile of pure happiness on her face.

Lucas leaned over kissing her.

(I love you two more than anything.) Lucas said.

Brooke kissed him back. Wiping tears of joy from her eyes.

...

 **Authors note :The support leaves me so humbled. Let me know you're thoughts. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 13**

Hours Later

(Brooke there is no need for you to change in the bathroom. We've had how many sleepovers over the years.) Haley said. From behind the bathroom door.

(Hales I'll be out in awhile. I just want to make sure I look good.) Brooke said.

(Alright as long as I know you're okay. I'll be in the bedroom with the rest of the girls.) Haley said. As she walked back down the hallway.

Hearing the shutting of the room door. Brooke walked out. After trying on a few dresses she had found one that was flowing and spacious. Every so often her hands found their way to her stomach.

Her hair was down curled at the ends. Her dress was a dark red. She wore black heels on her feet.

Hearing footsteps coming up behind her she turned around.

(B Davis. You're just who I was looking for. I got some wine coolers. I thought we could do some pregaming. A few of these should help get the party started. And put us in a very happy mood. Here you go.) Peyton said. Handing her a bottle.

Before opening one for herself and taking a long drink.

(No thanks I'm off drinking for the night.) Brooke said.

Peyton looked back at her. With a look of surprise.

(Off drinking I thought you were feeling better.? Why the sudden change.?) Peyton asked. Gazing up at her best friend.

(I just decided to take a break and party with a clear mind.) Brooke said. Looking back at her.

(Brooke you never get out of control in regards to drinking. What's really going on here.?) Peyton asked. With curiosity in her voice.

(There is nothing more to it then that.) Brooke said.

(Try again. I know you better then that. Is everything working out with you and Lucas.?) Peyton asked.

(Oh yeah we're perfect. It's a bigger deal than any high school drama. Luke and I are wanting to keep it to ourselves. But I know I can trust you. And after our last appointment. I'm so excited. You can't tell anyone.)Brooke said. Looking to her.

( I won't I promise.) Peyton said.

Brooke looked back at her with a happy smile on her face.

(I'm pregnant. 9 weeks it turned out to be the most unexpected surprise we could ever imagine. We heard the heartbeat during our last appointment it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.) Brooke said.

(I'm so happy for you Brooke. You and Lucas are going to be incredible parents.) Peyton said. Leaning over hugging her gently.

Brooke hugged her back.

(Thanks Peyton. We couldn't be more ready for this. You and the rest of the girls and all the guys. Are going to be very important to our baby. I can't drink at all tonight. We have to wait until I'm 12 weeks before I announce the pregnancy. So could you keep the alcohol out of my direction.?) Brooke asked.

(Of course I will. You're going to be the best mom. Nothing like Victoria. )

Peyton put her hand on Brooke's stomach.

(Hi baby. I'm your aunt Peyton. I'm going to make sure you are educated in all the types of music there is. And we're going to go to concerts, and I'll make you your own playlist of music. Once we figure out what you like. And I'll teach you how to draw. We're going to have so much together.) Peyton said.

(We are ready to go. Everyone else is dressed up. Do you need anything.?) Peyton asked.

(No my morning sickness is giving me a break for the day. So let's have fun.) Brooke . Wrapping her arm around Peyton 's.

As they headed back into the bedroom rejoining the other girls.

...

Days Later

(I didn't think I would see you again.) She said. Looking up.

(The last time I was here. I was in the worst place possible. I'm working on improving myself and can admit I need help with that.) Lucas said. Looking up at his therapist. As he sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

(I'm glad to hear that and I'm willing to help you in any way I can.)

(So what changes have taken place in you're life since we last saw each other.?) She asked.

(Brooke and I are back together and we're having a baby and we moved in together. Nothing but good things are happening for me. And I've been thinking of what I want for my future as a career path. And I know now. I want to serve my country. And join the army.) Lucas said.

...


	14. Chapter 14

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 14**

She looked back at him with a look of surprise on her face.

(I couldn't be more taken off guard by that announcement. The war being apart of the armed forces is a huge commitment. I'm curious what brought this on.?) She asked. Looking up at him.

(This decision seems out of nowhere but it's not. I have family who served. My grandpa Royal Scott. Who I had a relationship with. Because of Keith. He used to tell me stories all the time of his time over there. Then there was Keith he served for years and had great pride in it. He told me stories to of life there the way he was able to help people the lifelong friendships he formed. I want my life and the choices in it to matter. I want to help people being able to go to various parts of the world. And know that when I leave they are somewhat safer is what I care about. I'm not afraid of the danger. I can handle being away from all I've ever known. The rewards outweigh the risks. For weeks now my mind has been made up.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

(Wow you have a way clearer mind and point of view on this decision then I imagined. Have you told anyone your plans.?) She asked.

(Yeah, I told Nathan and Haley. They were surprised but are completely supportive. I made them promise me not to tell my mom or Brooke. I have to do that. In my own way. My mom is doing better little by little she's improving I don't want this news to mess up that progress but I need to be honest. As for Brooke she won't understand this or see this coming but I will lay it out for her and see what happens. She's been so focused on the pregnancy. But I owe her honesty this life and choice is mine to make a sacrifice I want to do but she isn't obligated to be apart of it.) Lucas said.

...

Hours Later

(You can't do this. It's too much. The danger the uncertainty. What are you trying to prove.?) Karen asked. Looking to him.

(I know what to expect and I'm not trying to prove anything. Or continue Keith's legacy. I want to join for myself. I feel a calling to it. I am willing to fight for my country. And accept the consequences of that decision. I know you're afraid and lived through this with Keith already. But mom I need your support for my I love you and I need the peace of mind knowing that when I'm gone you and Brooke will stick together and support each other through my deployments.) Lucas said.

Karen took his hands in hers. (I love you too. And that there is no stopping you just like Keith. You're strong, determined, and willing to put your life at risk to help others. I don't like it. I hate not knowing what's to come and how it will affect you. But I know I will be there to support you in anyway I can. Brooke and the baby will always be taken cared of. That is never something for you to worry about.) Please be careful .) Karen said. With emotion in her force.

Lucas pulled her into his arms in a hug. (Thank you momma. And I will.) Lucas said.

Eventually the two separated and Lucas turned to Brooke.

(This is alot to take in and I know you didn't get back together with me only for this to be the end result. But I need to know what you're thinking and how you feel?)Lucas asked.

Brooke looked back at him.

(I can handle having to stay here. And continue life without you. But our baby. What will happen in regards to him or her.?) Brooke asked.

(An army tour can last from half a year to four years. A deployment can last 6 to 18 months depending on where I'm stationed. How Keith used to keep in contact with us. Is by writing letters and phone calls. My postcards that I have. We won't be able to be in communication often but when we are it's important to make the most out of it. Same goes for when I'm on leave. Which is time off. I get 30 days. So when I'm home we have to savor every second. Because once I go it starts all over again. You know everything now. ) Lucas said.

Brooke took a breathe and looked away from him. Then back at him. Placing her hand on her stomach.

(I love you and I will stand by you through this. Me and our child both will. No matter what comes next. ) Brooke said.

Lucas leaned over kissing her.

She kissed him back.

He wrapped his arms around her. As she laid in his arms.

Months Later

He eventually let me go from his arms. I had cried off all my makeup I told myself I wasn't going to cry but he looked in my eyes and told me how much he loved me and how excited he was to meet our baby.

I couldn't hold back the emotion I felt.

I was now 20 weeks pregnant. Our baby was the size of a mango we had recently found out the gender. Which made the reality of becoming parents extremely real. I was 5 months along now. Only 4 more left until our child would arrive.

Our baby kicked the first real one right before he walked through the airport gates. Karen took a hold of my hand as we walked out of the airport terminal together. She was in a healthier place now. She was getting better take care of me and helping me prepare for the baby has been really healing for her.

She helped me into the car then started to drive.

My belly and every other part of me had grown and changed on a daily basis. Our friends have been so supportive I loved and valued them along with the time we spent together so much.

Sometime Later

I walked up the stairs and through the hallway.

Going straight into the nursery. I couldn't wait to paint these walls now that we knew what we were having.

...

 **Author's note : Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter. Boy or girl.? Leave me your baby names.? Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 15**

Days Later

(Thanks Nina this was just what I needed.) Brooke said. As she laid down the amount of money she needed to pay on the counter.

(No problem Brooke. You look incredible. Can't wait to meet that baby once he or she is born. Give me a copy of your gift registry and an invite to the baby shower once you have things figured out.) She said. Looking to Brooke.

(I will do that. See you next time.) Brooke said. As she walked out the spa.

Now that she knew the gender it made shopping for the baby alot more easier and fun. Brooke walked through the door of one of the many baby stores and picked out various outfits. Two sets of pajamas and a baby tub so she could give the baby baths when it was needed putting all the items inside the cart.

She couldn't stop the smile at the sight of baby items. In a matter of months their baby would be here and she would be a mother and Lucas would be a father. They were young only 18 years old. But have lived lives that forced them to grow up fast.

They would get through this time in their life. And get their time together as a family of three which is an image her heart burst with happiness at the thought of.

Brooke went over to the checkout counter and paid for her items. Then left the boutique. She got into her car and started to drive.

Eventually reaching her intended destination. She parked the car in the parking lot and got out of the car.

Brooke walked through the double doors. And got into the elevator.

She got out on the third floor and started walking down the hallway.

Opening one of the doors she went through it and sat down in the chair that was across from the desk in the office.

(What am I doing here mother.?) Brooke asked.

(The fashion executives I showed you're designs too. Really liked it. Actually they loved them and you're idea for you starting you're own clothing line Clothes over bros.) Victoria said.

(That's amazing. Mom I don't know what to say.) Brooke said.

(The only thing is that you're a new inexperienced designer and new to business so they aren't willing to take you on alone which is why I agreed to be you're business partner. Given my history and excellent work reputation. They agreed to go into business with you. Congratulations.) Victoria said.

(Thank you mom this means alot to me. I know we don't have the closest relationship but I hope that can change since we'll be working together.) Brooke said. Looking up at her.

(I would be open to that. I've looked into some house listings so you can move back to New York.) Victoria said. Passing over the piece of paper.

(Thanks but that's not needed. I'll be opening my store and running my clothing line in Tree Hill.) Brooke said.

(Brooke there is no reason for you to stay there. You have nothing but the past. Tying you there.) Victoria said.

(Actually I have my friends, the guy I love and at some point we'll have a child to raise. I'm pregnant. The baby is mine and Lucas 's I wouldn't want to have our kid grow up anywhere else. So no I'm not leaving Tree Hill.) Brooke said. Looking back at her mother.

(Brooke why would you do this.? Forever tie yourself to that boy and his messed up family. I thought you moved on from him.) Victoria said.

(I haven't and I won't. He's it for me mom. I love him he loves me. We're going to have a future together. If you can't be supportive. Then I would rather we keep our conversations on work.) Brooke said.

Victoria looked back at her. (That would probably be best.) Victoria said.

And with that Brooke left the office.

Sometime Later leaving the city and going back home to Tree Hill.

...

(It doesn't feel right celebrating the impending birth of the baby. Without Lucas I think I'll just skip having a baby shower and a gift registry. No need to bring attetion to this.) Brooke said. Looking up at Karen.

The two sitting next to each other on the couch enjoying dessert.

(If that's what you really want dear. I'm sure your tired you should rest.) Karen said. Smiling warmly at her.

(You're right I should. Goodnight Karen. I love you.) Brooke said. Leaning over hugging her.

(I love you too goodnight.) Karen said. Hugging her back.

Watching as she left the living room.

...

Karen got out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

Putting the phone to her ear as she spoke.

(Hi Peyton. I'm alright how are you dear.? I was wondering if we could plan an outing. Me, Deb, you, and the other girls. I have an idea I need all of your help with.) Karen said. As she began to explain.

..

Days Later

(With Lucas away Brooke doesn't feel in the mood to celebrate. And enjoy this special time in her life. But that just can't happen. This baby is going to be so loved and cared for. There is no reason we shouldn't have a celebration. Fitting of the occasion. I was thinking we could plan and put together a baby shower for Brooke. And surprise her with it. What do you all think.?) Karen asked.

(I love it! I'll handle the food we can order a bunch of different dishes from her favorite restaurants and desserts from her favorite bakeries.) Deb said.

(I have music covered. And decorations.) Peyton said.

(I will get everyone together call our friends and make sure they keep it a secret.) Haley said.

...

Days later

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _How are you handling this new chapter of life so far .? I know this deployment is our first of many and I have to get used to you being gone. But it's going to be a process. I don't want to dwell on what's going on with me. Because my time and focus is on the baby. And preparing for the arrival. When I dream I can picture you and me at the park. Feeding the ducks with pieces of bread running after our kid. Taking walks on the beach and making sand castles. Most of all I can't wait for us to be reunited. Tell me everything._

 _I love you Brooke._

She folded the letter and put it into an envelope. Then walked out of her house and put it into the mailbox.

Weeks Later

Brooke got up dressed and out the door. Going into the mailbox. And finding a letter written back to her from Lucas. She picked it up went back inside the home and back up the stairs as she went into her bedroom closing the door behind her. Sat down on her bed and opened the envelope. Unfolding the letter as she began to read.

..


	16. Chapter 16

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 16**

 _Dear Brooke,_

 _Receiving your letter has been a ray of sunlight in an otherwise sea of darkness. I apologize that this letter has taken so long to come but all our mail and packages reach us by airmail so it takes so time. That dream of yours sounds beautiful fills my heart with hope and happiness. I look forward to day where I can hold you in my arms and kiss you. Tell you how much I love you and meet our baby. Who is our most incredible creation. I want you to tell me everything happening with you and the baby. We were tracking the pregnancy at home. I know you are 26 weeks along now. Eventually you'll be meeting our child and become the mother you were always supposed to be. You are the love of my life. The one._

 _I love you so much._

 _Lucas_

Brooke smiled and clutched the letter closely to her.

Wiping her eyes placing the letter on the bed beside her.

Brooke put her hand on her growing belly. The once faint quickening she felt had grown into full blown kicks. And right now the baby was kicking alot. (Woh. Slow down there.

(You keep that and you won't be able to keep me up at night. You're daddy is so excited to meet you and loves you very much. I love you even more. You're nursery is just missing you. Let's write a letter back to daddy.) Brooke said. As she got off her bed and walked over to the desk in her room. Where she did her homework. And grabbed a blank sheet of paper and a pen. Then began to write.

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _I can't believe with everything you have going on where you are. You take the time to track my pregnancy. And you're right. I'm 26 weeks along. The baby is the size of an eggplant. I'm kept up at night by kicking or just not being able to sleep. Forgetfulness, the baby can hear from inside my belly now and respond by kicking. So when you call me I'll put the phone to my belly so the baby can hear and get used to your voice. I know you can't tell me where you are. All that matters is that once you find your way back home. I'll be waiting for you. We both will._

 _I love you Brooke_

Brooke folded up the letter and placed it into an envelope. Writing down her address and his name on the front. Added a stamp and left her bedroom went down the stairs walked outside and placed the envelope into the mailbox. Then walked back inside the home.

She walked out of the entryway and went inside the living room. Went over to the bookcase and picked out one of the pregnancy books she had bought.

Brooke sat down and opened the book. And started to read.

(I'll be at the cafe until closing call me or text me if you need anything.) Karen said. Gazing over at Brooke. As she made her way out the front door.

(I will. Do you know why no one has been answering my calls or texts all day.?) Brooke asked.

(I'm sure they are just busy. It's senior year after all. Your not full of free time either. You're either doing homework, creating sketches, or at a doctor's appointment. You're handling this entire process better than anyone I know. I would tell you to just relax and not think about it so much. How is my grandchild doing.?) Karen asked. Looking up at Brooke.

(Good moving and kicking alot. I got a letter from Lucas. Has he called you.?) Brooke asked. Karen walked over into the living room. Taking a seat next to Brooke.

Karen reached over and took ahold of Brooke's hand.

(He has and he told me the last thing he wants is,for you to put your life on hold. He knows you well enough to know that you made it a point to not mention a baby registry or a baby shower because you feel guilty for him missing out. But he loves you and wants you to celebrate. And I couldn't agree with him more. But it's up to you.) Karen said.

Brooke looked away then back at her.

(Okay I've been thinking about it. This moment in life is so special I don't want to just bypass it. I do want a baby shower. But something small. With just everyone who loves and supports us and the baby.) Brooke said.

Karen leaned over hugging her gently.

(I couldn't be happier to hear you say that.) Karen said.

Brooke smiled hugging her back.(Thank you Karen for your support I don't know what I would do without you. I'm just not used to it. Being taken care of. By someone who really loves me and is on my side. I never felt like I had a mom. Because of you I know what it's like and I just don't feel deserving of it.) Brooke confessed. Looking up at Karen.

(Well I can guarantee that you are extremely deserving of my love and loyalty. I'm not going anywhere. I always wanted a daughter and now because of you I know what that's like so thank you for that.) Karen said. Looking back at her.

(I should let you go. You're customers are waiting. I'll be fine here by myself.) Brooke said.

(Alright my phone will stay on all shift. I'm only a call or text away.) Karen said. As she got off the couch and walked out the front door.

Brooke got up and went to lock the door behind her.

Hours Later

Brooke had just finished homework and some light reading and a few sketches when she got a text from Haley saying. _Meet me at the cafe._

Curious Brooke put on her coat and left the house.

The drive to the cafe didn't take long. She walked through the door and was completely taken aback by the surprise of the light turning on.

Blue confetti and balloons filling the air as everyone yelled surprise.

Karen 's cafe had been transformed into a mixture of the colors. Blue, grey, and green. There was happy upbeat music playing. An activities table, a large table of multiple dishes and a separate table for desserts. Another table was left for gifts for the baby which was full.

Haley and Peyton took a hold of her hands and started walking her through the party.

...

 **Author's note :Let me know you're thoughts.? The gender is now revealed. It's a boy. Review! Leave me possible names.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 17**

Sometime Later

After some much needed and wanted quality time together. And sharing childhood memories and stories. Playing shower was on the chairs in the living room. Eating desserts and watching a variety of Brooke's favorite movies. The latest movie ending. Which was Forest Gump. Someone turned on the lights. And Brooke got up and wiped her eyes.

(I just want to thank every single one of you. This baby shower was everything I needed and wanted. I didn't realize it until this very moment.I love you all so much. And this baby boy is going to benefit from having all of you in his life. Your family to us.) Brooke said. Placing her hand on her belly.

She then went around the room and hugged everyone. The friends promising to keep in touch and meet up again very soon.

(Before everyone leaves for the night. There is one more surprise.) Karen said. Smiling as she walked over to the front door. Opening it.

(I've missed you have I missed.) The voice said. Walking inside the home.

(Lucas.!) Brooke exclaimed happily.

As she threw her arms around him.

(I've missed you the most.) Lucas said. Hugging her back. Holding her securely in his arms.

Eventually the two separated.

(You all knew about this.?) Brooke asked.

(None of us this is a surprise to us too.) Haley said.

(We are going to get going and catch up with you in a few days.) Nathan said.

(We love you both. And are so relieved and grateful that you're home safe.) Haley said.

Nathan took a hold of her hand as they made their way out the door.

The rest of the friends following.

Karen walked out of the living room and went over to the closet. She opened it and grabbed her bag.

(The two of you have been essential to my healing I'm in a much happier and healthier place because of you. I cannot wait to spoil my grandson. I'm going to be staying with Deb for a few days. And beginning my house search.)

(I'm planning to move give you and Luke the space and time to grow your family. I'm going to find a home close by and visit often as I can. It's time to move on.) Karen said.

Brooke walked over and hugged Karen tightly.

(I'm going to miss you alot.) Brooke tears well up in her eyes.

Karen hugged her back. (I'll be around plenty you won't have time to miss me. You are the daughter I never had and always wanted nothing will change how much you mean to me.) Karen said.

(Okay. And I feel the same way.) Brooke said.

Watching as Karen walked through the door with her bag in her hand.

Lucas shut the door behind her. Locking it and walked back over to Brooke.

(Are you alright.?) Lucas asked. Taking her hand in his.

(Yes I'm home. I'm still in disbelief that you're really here.) Brooke said. Looking back at him.

Lucas leaned over kissing her.

She kissed him back. Placing his hand on her belly.

(Wake up baby boy. Daddy 's home.) Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

(I'm tired but I don't want to waste any time sleepingsleeping.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

(Let's go to bed. We have time sacrificing sleep isn't worth it.) Lucas said. Taking her hand as they went up the stairs.

...


	18. Chapter 18

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 18**

Hours Later

In the morning

I woke up to his smiling face. (Good morning. Let's get up. Start the day and make as many memories as possible.) I said. Looking back at him.

(We will do anything you want. I just want to savor waking up next to you. It's been so long since we've been in the place so close to each other. The letters and phone calls help with missing you. But nothing compares to being with you.) Lucas said. Taking her hand in his.

Brooke smiled over at him. (I know what you mean. I just want to stay like this. But we can't. Creating memories together right now before our little man is born is so important.) Brooke said. As she began to get out of bed.

(No you relax and let me cater to you and our boy. Breakfast in bed is the only way to start this morning. What do you want.?) Lucas asked. Looking over at her.

Brooke smiled up at him. (Pancakes, eggs, sausage. And orange juice. But you just got home I want to help. I'm sure your tired.) Brooke said.

(I slept you have awhile before he's here and our time and focus will be all on him.. So now we can just enjoy these moments where it's just two of us. Beginning right now. I'll be back as soon as I can.) Lucas said. Leaning over placing a kiss on her lips. While he got out of bed and left the bedroom.

...

Sometime Later he arrived back in the bedroom with their breakfast on plates and cups full of orange juice. He carefully put the tray in the middle of the bed.

(This looks delicious. Thank you.) Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him.

He kissed her back. (I've looked forward to this waiting on you hand and foot, Going to appointments, and so m much more.) Lucas said.

(That sounds so good. How long do we have together.?) Brooke asked. As she started to eat the pancakes.

(I was thinking we need to commemorate this pregnancy. It's flying by so fast. How do you think we could do that.?) Lucas asked.

(A pregnancy photo shoot. And we can go through my birth plan together. I love the idea of that. And I do have appointments coming up in a few weeks. So having you there will be the best part.) Brooke said.

(I'm ready to be apart of it all. I want to be as involved as possible.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

The couple ate breakfast together and started to make plans for the next few days.

...

Days Later

The pregnancy shoot was an idea she hadn't been sure of. But seeing the pictures in color and black and white. Made her heart ache with happiness.

The couple had lunch in the park then took a walk along one of the walking trails. It was during that walk did Brooke inform him on her birth plan.

She felt safer and more at peace knowing he would be there with her through it. At least she thought so when she mentioned the impending birth he didn't talk about leaving. So that filled her with hope.

Later on that day the couple had dinner. With Karen, Deb, and their friends. At Nathan and Haley 's. It was fun and fulfilling. Memories created would stay in their minds forever.

Weeks Later

At 37 weeks pregnant I was ready to meet our son. The nursery was ready. We had figured out the quickest route to the hospital. My hospital bag was packed and ready by the front door. We had a car seat locked in to the car. I had experienced Braxton hicks contractions which was dress rehearsal for the real thing.

I brought up bringing our boy home. And talked about what I imagined our first days would be like. And Lucas was as happy and excited as I was.

The reality of becoming parents was beginning to settle in.

It was only a few weeks later did I go into labor.

And Lucas was my calm and strength. As we drove to the hospital and went through the hospital doors.

It didn't hit me until I was in the delivery room and I saw the tiny cot he would be placed into. And as the pain of labor began to overtake me. Did it hit me. I was going to be a mother. And Lucas would be a father.

The labor pain was more intense than what I expected. My birth plan went out the window. He was ready to meet us. It only took a few hours.

Before our lives changed forever. As we heard a loud cry and our son made his entrance into the world.

...


	19. Chapter 19

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 19**

I looked down at him. He was perfect. When they placed him in my arms. He was cleaned and wrapped in a blanket.

I looked into his eyes. My heart expanding in size.

He had my brown eyes. Lucas's blond hair. And he a no of both our features. He instantly quieted when I held him.

(Hi little man. I feel like we've been waiting our entire life for you. I love you so much. I'm going to be the mother you deserve. I promise.) I said. The emotion in my voice thick.

I gazed over at Lucas. (Would you like to hold you're son.?) I asked. Smiling up at him.

(Yes I've never wanted anything more.) Lucas said. Holding out his arms.

I carefully placed the little blue bundle in his arms.

I watched as his face softened. My heart aching with happiness.

He looked over at him then back at me.

(We made this miracle. Everything we went through. Brought us to this moment. And I'm grateful for that. I love you more with every breath I take. You and our son are my world. The people who matter the most in the world.) Lucas said.

(You enjoy bonding with your son. ) Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

(Eugene Marco Scott.) Lucas said. Staring down at his son.

(Out of all those names you liked Eugene for a first name the most why.?) Lucas asked. Looking over at me.

(Well it's simple. It was your middle name and Keith's too. So our son will have a tie to his father and his grandfather. Two of the greatest men I've ever known.) I said. Looking back at him.

(Thank you for that. And for standing by me for loving me. I know I haven't had it easy. And lastly for making me a father. I've never realized my purpose in life until this moment right now.)

(To be the man you need and deserve for the rest of our life. And to be a father to our son. The kind he can trust and depend on.) Lucas said.

(There is no place I would rather be then by your side. And I have no doubt Eugene will grow up loving and idolizing his father. And will know that he the safest place in the world is anywhere we are.) Brooke said. Looking back at him.

Brooke laid her head back and watched the interaction.

Between Lucas and Eugene. This moment was what she waited so long for and planned to savor these moments and memories as a family for as long as they last.

..

Sometime Later

Brooke had fallen asleep.

I was holding Eugene in my arms. He was still wide awake.

The smile on my face was permeant. I placed a kiss on his forehead.

(My boy you are the greatest blessing I've ever gotten in my life. I'm going to put you and your your mom first from this day forward. I didn't think this amount of happiness was possible. You are my world now. And it will always be this way.) Lucas said.

Walking over to where the cot was and placing Eugene carefully inside it. He then sat down on the chair near the bed and watched over his new family.

...


	20. Chapter 20

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 20**

Days Later

We got home a few days ago. Our time in the hospital was full of visitors.

Eugene met all his aunts and uncles. And his grandma Karen. On the first night we bought him home. We didn't sleep. And haven't really slept like we used to which is to be expected. Even with the constant feedings, changing, and lack of time for ourselves. Parenthood has been so rewarding so far.

Karen found a new place to live she's a few doors down from us which makes visiting each other easy. She's been by the house alot which has been great and made me and her even closer.

As for Lucas and I we are adjusting as much as possible.

I notice every time I bring up when he's leaving he changes the subject.

At least he did until today. I had just put Eugene down for a nap and was taking some rare quiet time for myself.

The baby monitor was sitting on the bedside table next to me.

(Hey I was thinking one of us could get a nap while the other one of us. Keeps an eye out for Eugene then the next time we switch off. What do you think.?) Brooke asked. Smiling up at him.

Lucas took a breath. Looking back at her.

(Brooke we need to talk.) He said. Taking ahold of her hand in his.

( Okay let's sit down and talk then.) Brooke said.

The two sitting down next to each other.

(I stayed here longer than I should of. But I would do it all again because being with you by your side when Eugene was born and having these past few days together have been incredible. And memories I will cherish. I should of told you when I got here. We were so focused on other things it was the last thought on my mind.) Lucas said.

(Luke what is it.?) Brooke asked. Looking to him.

(I have to leave. On my first tour it can last half a year to four years. I know I told you that before I just need you to know how long I'll be away. It's alot raising Eugene while you try and live you're dream. I'm asking to much out of you. I can't ask you to wait for me.) Lucas said.

Brooke put her hand in his.

(I want a life with you. Whatever happens we'll face it together.) Brooke said. Looking up at him.

(I don't deserve you. I want a life with you too. I know this isn't how you pictured it and I want you to have the world and all the happiness you can stand. There is so much I can't guarantee.) Lucas said.

(I know and I don't need that. I just need to know that regardless of what happens over there that you will find a way to come home to us. I'll wait in the meantime me and Eugene will be here.) Brooke said.

He leaned over placing a kiss on her lips.

She kissed him back.

He wrapped his arms around her.

She laid her head on his chest.

They stayed quiet the revelation and anticipation of his leaving hung above them.

Hearing the cries from the baby monitor.

Brought their attention to each other.

(I'll get him.) Brooke said.

(You enjoy your quiet time. I'll get him.) Lucas said. Letting go of her hand as he left their bedroom. Closing the door behind himself.

Brooke took a breath and closed her eyes.

Feeling tears well up in her eyes.

(No falling apart. ) Brooke said to herself. Looking around the empty bedroom.

She walked over to the front door and walked out. She put a smile on her face. And walked in the direction of Eugene 's nursery.

...

Hours Later

We had dinner together. I had just fed Eugene changed him and placed him into the baby swing. He was happily swinging close by us.

Eventually dinner ended. His bags were packed and waiting by the front door. I avoided looking at them and tried to keep my focus on him.

He walked over to where Eugene was taking him out of the swing and holding him in his arms. I looked away wanting them to have a private goodbye.

He took a hold of my hands and wrapped me in his arms.

I looked down noticing his bags were gone.

(We 're going to write, call, and video chat. I get 30 days off every year. We can look forward to those days. I love you.) He said.

Locking eyes with me.

(I love you too.) I said. Unable to hide the emotion in my voice.

I watched him walk out of the front door. Allowing the tears I had been holding back to fall.

I wiped my tears and walked over to where Eugene was swinging in his chair.

(Let's read you a story little man.) Brooke said.

...

Days Later

(Why am I doing this.?) Karen thought to herself. As she walked into the community center.

The sign on the flyer read. _Grief therapy group_

This group met twice a week. It consisted of people who experienced the loss of a husband, wife. Karen was recommended to attend one of the meetings by Deb, Brooke, and Lucas and Haley and Nathan and Peyton.

She loved them all and appreciated their concern for her.

But she felt as if reminiscing and talking about her loss. Wasn't going to help her grieving process. She had progressed in a multitude of ways these past few months. And out of wanting to respect their wishes she would give this a try. But told them if she realized it wasn't for her then she wouldn't return.

everyone agreed that was more than fair and truly just wanted her to be happy. I'm every aspect of life.

Karen looked around the room then sat down on one of the empty chairs.

Hours Later

Karen began to make her way out of the community center.

After hours of listening to other people share their stories. She realized how wrong she had been. She wasn't out of place at all. She belonged here. They all were trying to figure out how to move on without the person they planned to spend their lives with.

Karen put away the cookies she had taken from the dessert tray. And started to walk towards the exit door.

It was then that she felt a hand go on her shoulder.

Which caused her to turn around.

A man smiled up at her.

(Hi I'm Emerson Roberts. I make it a point to introduce myself to new people. Welcome to our group. Feel free to share whenever you're ready.) He said. Looking to her.

(Nice to meet you Emerson. I'm Karen Roe.) She said. Looking back at him.

(I'll be back next week. I hope I see you there.) He said. Looking to her.

(Good to know and I'll be there.) Karen said. Looking back at him.

As she walked out of the community center exit door.

..


	21. Chapter 21

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 21**

Weeks Later

After weeks of going to this grief counseling group. I think I'm more open now to sharing my story.

A couple of other people went before me. But once it was my turn instead of passing I started to speak.

(I'm Karen, I was engaged to the love of my life. His name was Keith. He was murdered by his brother out of jealousy and hatred. It was 4 years ago. But it feels like yesterday at some moments. A part of me can't let go of the hope he'll walk through the door. Even though I know that will never happen. I'm finding ways to make peace with it. I'm still searching for closure in the end I starting to think that doesn't exist.) Karen said.

The group erupted in applause.

(Thank you Karen.) Emerson said.

As someone else began to share their story.

Sometime Later

The group session came to a close once again. Karen lingered around for awhile longer. Feeling good and somewhat freer after the share today.

Emerson walked over to her. (You had a breakthrough today. You should be proud the only way to truly begin healing is to allow ourselves to be open and vulnerable about everything. In you're own time and way.) He said. Looking to her.

(You know my story but I don't know anything about yours. ) Karen said.

(There is nothing much to tell. I was married to my first love. We met in high school. Went to college together. Go married after that. Began an our careers had our son. And for many years we were happy. Until the night that changed everything. She got sick. Cancer. And fought it for a long time. She died when our son was 14 And I raised him on my own since then. I was heartbroken. My son Jess was devastated. We were able to say goodbye to her but even so the weight and pain of the loss never really goes away you just pick up the pieces as time goes on. Life moves on around you. The only reason I got through it was because of my son. We are very close.) Emerson said. Looking back at her.

(I am so sorry I can't imagine what that was like. It was the same way for me. My son Lucas was the only reason I was able to get through the day and these past few years. We are very close too. He is one of the reasons I started coming to this group. I'm glad I took the chance and tried it. Being apart of this group is turning out to be not what I expected.) Karen said.

(Hopefully that's a good thing.) He said. Looking to her.

(It is see you next. Thank you for sharing with me.) Karen said. As she started walking out the exit door.

...

Homework done, Eugene is napping, I sent off my latest sketches and have store location meeting to attend in a few days.

But for now I can take some time and write to Lucas.

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _Eugene had his 6 week check up with his doctor and he's growing and developing how he should be. I'm busy with feeding, changing, and being fully invested in motherhood. Nothing gets done until Eugene is taken care of. I'm looking out for the sight of his first smile it's a milestone. How are you.? Tell me everything. I miss you._

 _I love you Brooke_

Brooke folded the letter and put it into an envelope. Then quickly walked out the door. And put it into the mailbox.

She then went uup the stairs and walked straight into Eugene 's nursery at the sound of his cries.

The infant was moving his arms all over. His little face red and wet with tears.

Brooke picked him up carefully and began to rock him back and forth in her arms. Eventually the baby quieted.

Brooke looked down at him.

(You're not hungry and I just changed you. So I think you're just needing some attention. And momma is going to give you as much as you want.) Brooke said smiling at him.

As she walked over to the rocking chair and sat down with him.

(Momma's little boy. I love you very much. Time for one of our songs buddy.) Brooke said. Gazing into his brown eyes that mirrored her own.

As she started to sing You are my sunshine.

Once she was finished. She kissed his face gently.

(I only sing for you. And that is how it will stay. Did you like my song ?) Brooke asked. Smiling down at him.

Her heart leaping at the sight of him smiling back at her.

(You did it. Your first smile. I'm so happy.) Brooke said. Cradling him in her arms closer.

...


	22. Chapter 22

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 22**

Weeks Later

(We see each other multiple times a week and you have yet to tell me how those group therapy sessions are going.?) Deb asked. Gazing over at Karen. The two women were having lunch at Deb's home. It was one of Karen 's rare off days. Where she had other workers running the shop in her absence.

(Its not exactly pleasant conversation. These people are in the process of moving on and rebuilding from loss. And since you asked. It's helping alot. It's what I needed. You all were right about this one.) Karen said.

Deb put her hand on Karen's. (I'm overjoyed to hear that. Now tell me all about the guy.) Deb said. Looking to her.

(There is no guy Emerson is the leader of the group and a nice man. That's it. His story is so sad he had a wife she died of cancer. Leaving him to raise his son Jess on his own. He was the same age Lucas was when Keith died. He was the first person I met there. We connected because of both of those life circumstances.) Karen said.

(Wow I'm surprised and happy you connected with anyone there. After Keith you shot down in alot of ways. So is he cute or what.?) Deb asked.

(Deb. That is not important. He's the group leader. I'm one of the people who attend those meetings. Nothing is going to happen there.) Karen said. Looking back at her.

(You didn't say no he is cute!) Deb exclaimed smiling up at her.

(Search him up on your phone I need pictures.) Deb said.

(I'm not doing that.) Karen said.

(I will.) Deb said. As she got out her phone and typed in the man's name.

Minutes Later she looked back at Karen.

(He's hot! So you're type.) Deb said. Gazing over at Karen.

The man was tall, had black hair, nice smile, grey eyes, tanned skin, rich educational background. He seemed like a generally decent. Good looking, hard working man. He had one son. Jess Roberts. Who actually went to school with the rest of the kids. He was a senior as well.

After reading the information she found she looked to Karen.

(This guy is a total catch. And the two of you clearly connected. Has he asked you out.?) Deb questioned.

(For coffee but I told him I had to work which i do. He's a great guy. And some woman will be lucky to have him. Can we talk about anything else.) Karen said.

(You don't work every day at the cafe. You can spare some time for breakfast or lunch. And you're choosing not too. Why is that Karen.?) Deb asked.

(I have a full life my work, my grandson, Brooke, Lucas, you. There is no room in my life for anything else.) Karen said.

(And the fact that you still have on Keith's engagement ring. He wouldn't want this for you.) Deb said.

(Want what for me.?) Karen asked.

(For you to spend the rest of your life alone. He loved you and would want you to move on and find love and happiness again. ) Deb said.

(I have to go. Check in with the cafe. Thanks for lunch.) Karen said. As she got up from the kitchen table.

(Karen you don't have to go.) Deb said.

(Yes I do. I'll see you later.) Karen said. Leaving the kitchen and going out the front door minutes later.

...

Graduation was days away. I went from a party girl to someone pulling in A 's and B's. Raising a son and beginning a fashion line.

I looked at my life sometimes and couldn't believe how far I had come. My graduation grown was hanging in front of my closet door.

I was proud of myself and excited for the future.

Days Later

The auditorium was filled with family and friends. I watched as each of my friends walked across the podium. Cheering for them with tears in my eyes. Then it was my turn.

(Brooke Penelope Davis!)) The announcer said. As I walked across the podium. Accepting my diploma. I smiled and waved over to Karen and Eugene. Then took a seat next to my friends.

...

The graduation party was held at Deb's place. It was decorated nicely. Had plenty of space and a pool. Deb was a happily single woman. And enjoyed our company the party lasted well into the morning.

...

Author's note : Let me know you're thoughts..? There is going to be a 4 year time jump. Review!


	23. Chapter 23

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 23**

4 years later

 _(That's everything going on with the family for now. I'll visit next time on your birthday. With fresh flowers like always I love you.) Karen said. Taking her hand off the tombstone. As she began to make her way out of the cemetery._

 _(Karen wait.) A voice said._

 _Karen turned around and looked up._

 _(Keith. I knew it that you would find a way back to me.) Karen said. With tears in her eyes as she ran over to him._

 _Wrapping him in her arms._

 _(Hi beautiful. I came to visit because you really need it.) Keith said. Looking up at her._

 _(It's been years I miss so much.) Karen said. With emotion thick in her voice._

 _(I'm here in you're heart every day. I'm not coming home Karen. There are circumstances that got in the way. I'm not saying you can't miss me. But what's been going on these past few years has to end.) Keith said._

 _(I know you aren't coming back. Every day since that day you died I get reminded of that. With all the happiness I've experienced with Brooke opening her store, Lucas coming home on his visits, anytime I spend with Eugene. There is this feeling of sadness that I can't shake. You not being apart of it. We got to happy for such a short time then it was over. It's not fair I will never let that go I can't.) Karen said. Looking to him. Tears falling from her eyes._

 _(I can understand that . But just because my life ended doesn't mean you're life has to stop. That guy Emerson is someone you care for.) Keith said._

 _(Yeah we're friends. He's nice. But he's not you.) Karen said._

 _(That's not a bad thing. He's a good man and cares for you too. I want you to find love and happiness. You are to wonderful a woman to live the rest of your life with your heart locked away. I love you. You are and were the love of my life. But you need to let me go.) Keith said. Locking eyes with her. Letting go of her hands._

 _As he turned from her. And began to walk towards the light._

Karen awoke to the sound of her alarm going off.

She looked around the room then to the side of her.

She got out of bed and pulled on her robe.

She wiped the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

Karen walked over to her jewelry box. Looked down at her ring finger and carefully removed the engagement ring from her hand.

(I love you too Keith.) Karen said. Putting the ring into her jewelry box. And made her way to the bathroom on the way to get ready for the day.

...

Hours Later

(Momma do you see daddy yet.?) Eugene asked. Gazing up at his mother.

(Not yet he should be here any minute. ) Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

Her heart ached with pride. Eugene was her heart and soul. He was now 4 years old. Smart, big hearted, strong, he had her personality. He made friends with anyone. He loved reading and basketball like his father. She looked forward to her mornings being able to have breakfast with him and her evenings when they had dinner together.

She was now designer and store owner of Clothes over bros. It had become an instant success over these past 4 years she had grown a fan base. And they were invested in her line and her life. She humbled and grateful for her success.

(There he is ! Daddy 's home!) Eugene exclaimed happily. As he ran over to where Lucas was.

(Welcome home daddy!) Eugene said.

(My boy! You've grown and I've missed you more than words can say. I love you.) He said. Hugging him tightly.

(I love you too daddy.) Eugene said.

Lucas carefully placed his son back on the ground.

He took a hold of his son's hand.

And they walked over to Brooke.

(There's my man.) Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

(I would cover you're eyes buddy.) Lucas said.

(Oh no are you and momma gonna kiss.?) Eugene asked.

(Yes we are.) Lucas said. Smiling over at her.

Eugene covered his eyes. (Okay go ahead and kiss.) He said.

Lucas took Brooke in his arms. He leaned over kissing her.

She kissed him back. Pulling him closer to her.

Eventually the two pulled apart.

(Let's go home.) Brooke said.

Lucas took ahold of her hand and Eugene 's as they made their way out of the airport.

...


	24. Chapter 24

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 24**

Sometime Later

Eugene busted through the front door of their home.

(Come on daddy. Let's go to my room! I have to show you my postcards and my my letters. And we can basketball after dinner and have ice cream and watch the stars in the backyard.) Eugene said. Looking up at his father.

(Sounds perfect son. We're going to do all of that. I just need to change out of my uniform and then I'll be right with you.) Lucas said. Smiling over at his son.

(Okay I'll wait for you in the playroom. I'm so happy you're home.) Eugene said. As he left the entryway and made his way down the hallway.

Brooke smiled up at Lucas.

(He hasn't left your side since the airport. )

(He counts down to your visits.)

(We've missed you so much.) Brooke said.

(I've missed you two even more. It feels like I haven't been home in so long which is true but I don't like to think about that. 30 days a year isn't enough. I just hate missing everything. ) Lucas said.

Brooke leaned over kissing him.

(It's plenty of time. We always make the most out of it. And you are apart of what goes on here just not in person. We all get it. Eugene does too. Now let's get you out of that uniform and into something more comfortable.) Brooke said. Smiling up at him. Taking his hand in hers as they walked up the stairs together.

Once they got to their room. Brooke pulled him closer to her.

(Now usually clothing removal is a one person job. But In this case you have me. To help with you. And I happen to love a man in uniform. And out of uniform.) Brooke said.

Lucas leaned over kissing her. Pulling her close him.

(I love every aspect of you and plan to show how much I appreciate you and your amazing flawless body. Tonight when we are alone. Because if we keep this up we won't get anything else done.) Lucas said. Letting her hands go from his.

(You're right and this can wait so our discussion about having another baby. What are you thinking.?) Brooke asked.

(I would love to grow our family but. I'm away so much already. Adding another child into that doesn't seem right. Your dealing with so much on a daily basis.) Lucas said.

(I get why your concerned but I want this. A sibling for Eugene, another child for us I can handle it. You just focus and make sure you come home to us. I can handle anything else but losing you. It would break me I wouldn't be able to recover. I know you have no control over that. But try.) Brooke confessed. Looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her.

( You and our son are my driving focus to make it back. I don't want you to worry about me. ) Lucas said. Letting her go from his arms.

(I'll let you get dressed Eugene is waiting.) Brooke said. Wiping her eyes.

Lucas went into his closest and changed. Re emerging sometime later.

(You go enjoy your bonding time.) (I have sketches to do.) Brooke said.

Watching as Lucas left the room.

She shut the door and went into the bathroom. Opened the cabinet and took out a used pregnancy test and looked down at the positive result. Putting a hand on her stomach.

...

Lucas smiled as he entered Eugene 's bedroom. Shutting the door behind him.

(I'm here. Let's see those postcards.) Lucas said.

Eugene walked over to his father taking ahold of his hand.

Bringing him over to the corkboard.

(All the postcards you sent me are right here. I keep them nice and neat.) Eugene said.

(This looks great buddy. I make sure wherever I am to send you a postcard and write you a letter. Keeping in contact is so important.) Lucas said. Looking over at his son.

Eugene then walked over to his bed and pulled out the box hidden underneath it. He brought it over to the small table and opened it.

(See daddy all the letters you write to me go in here. When I miss you I read them sometimes.) Eugene admits.

(I'm sorry I have to leave buddy. You know I don't have a choice in it. That it's my job.) Lucas said.

(I know but I still miss you and momma does too.) Eugene said.

Lucas took in his son 's words and looked to him.

(Ready to play basketball now.?) Lucas asked.

(Yeah. I've gotten alot better at shooting baskets. Uncle Nathan said so.) Eugene said. With a bright smile.

Lucas smiled back at him. Noticing the dimples that appeared every time he smiled. Just like his mother.

He then reached over taking Eugene 's hand in his as they walked out of the room.

...

(Thanks for meeting with me. I know your work keeps you busy.) Karen said.

Emerson was a beloved teacher at Tree Hill Elementary school.

(It's okay. All the paperwork needed for the week is finished.)

(Plus it's always good seeing you.) Emerson said. Looking to her.

(I was wondering if you're invitation for coffee was still available.?) Karen asked.

(Yeah it is why do you ask.?) He questioned. Looking to her.

(I was thinking instead of that. We could have dinner together.)

(Sure we've had dinner before.) Emerson said.

Karen smiled up at him. (I mean us going to dinner on a date. If you would be interested in that or even still think of me in that way.) Karen said. Feeling herself starting to ramble.

Emerson reached over putting his hand on hers.

(I would like that. I'll plan everything all you have to do is show up.) Emerson said.

(I'm looking forward to it.) Karen said. Looking back at him.

...


	25. Chapter 25

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 25**

Hours Later

After a few hours of basketball. A trip to the zoo. And going to the movies. The family was now at one of their favorite buffet restaurants.

(Daddy sit next to me.) Eugene said. Looking up at his father.

(I'll be right there.) Lucas said. Smiling up at him.

Brooke was trying to decide what to eat. The smell of all this different food was making her feel sick. But she wouldn't say anything. After awhile she decided on chow main noodles and some chicken.

She looked up to find Lucas staring up at her.

(Are you okay.?) Lucas asked.

(Yeah I'm just picky tonight so many different choices. Let's go sit at the table.) I said. Looking back at him.

I walked out the double doors and looked around the room. I focused my gaze over to where Eugene was already sitting.

I sat in the third seat leaving the second seat open for Lucas.

Lucas sat down in the seat next to Eugene.

(Today has been the best day! We need to do this every time you come home daddy.) Eugene said. Looking over at his father.

(That sounds good we can make it a tradition. This place for dinner, the movies, and anything else you want to do.) Lucas said. Looking back at him.

The family started to eat and talk about what they wanted to do with the rest of their time together.

(Eugene has his junior leagues basketball game in a few days.) Brooke said.

(I'll be there I've heard about these games. It'll be nice to see them for myself. And I've also heard you have a field trip coming up.) Lucas said.

Looking to Eugene. (Yeah it's to the science center. Which isn't going to be fun. But momma said it's important that I go because I can learn something. I'm going to bring two books for the bus ride.) Eugene said.

(It's true little man. You'll thank me later educational field trips are the best. ) Brooke said.

(You're mom is right. Learning is important. Regardless of whether it's fun or not. So you go to the science center with an open mind. ) Lucas said.

(How do I open my mind.?) Eugene asked.

Lucas smiled. Brooke and Lucas looked to each other.

(I mean allow yourself to try new activities. You may end up liking or learning something new. Can you do that for me.?) Lucas asked.

(If course I will. ) Eugene said.

The family eventually finished their meal and took the dessert home.

Lucas drove while Brooke laid back her head on the passenger seat and looked out the window.

They arrived at their home after awhile.

Lucas opened the front door.

And Brooke took a hold of Eugene 's hand.

(You can have dessert tomorrow. Go brush your teeth and put on your pajamas.) She said. Looking to Eugene.

(But momma I want dessert now! And I don't want to go bed. I want to watch a movie with daddy!) Eugene whined. Looking back at his mother.

(You know the routine around here on school nights. You're father being here doesn't change that. Now go.) Brooke said.

Eugene then looked to his father.

(Daddy come on let's have our cake in my room. ) Eugene said.

Lucas looked to Brooke then back at Eugene.

(No what momma says goes. Brush your teeth then pajamas. Afterwards I'll read you a bedtime story.) Lucas said.

(Yay okay.) Eugene said. As he put the ice cream container on the counter and went into the hallway.

Once Brooke heard the bedroom door close she turned to Lucas.

(He hates sticking to routine when your home on your visits. I appreciate the support.) Brooke said.

As she walked into the kitchen and put away the dessert leftovers.

He walked over to where she was.

(Of course. We're a team. Does he always do that.? And I'm just noticing it.?) Lucas asked.

Brooke walked over to the living room and put up her feet.

Lucas walked over and lit the fireplace.

Before he sat down next to Brooke.

(Try to put you against me after I say no. Yes he does that more often now. He's pushing boundaries it's normal he's trying to see how far he can push things.) Brooke said.

(I'll always be on your side so he won't go far with that.) Lucas said.

(I'll go read him his story then I'll meet you back out here.) Lucas said. Leaning over placing a kiss on his lips.

She kissed him back watching as he went into the hallway.

Sometime Later

Lucas re emerged into the living room. And sat down next to Brooke noticing she had changed her clothes.

(I love having you home. Waking up next to you. And being able to create some memories as a family. Means so much to me.) Brooke said.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her. (It means everything to me. You and Eugene are my life.) Lucas said.

(I need to tell you something.) Brooke said. Locking eyes with him.

(What is it.?)Lucas asked. With concern in his voice.

(I'm pregnant.) She said. Looking to him.

(When? How long have you known?) Lucas asked.

(You're last visit and for a few weeks. I took a test to be sure it was positive. That's why I brought up having another baby. And you weren't open to the idea given how much you're away which I get but I can handle this I know it.) Brooke said.

(I love you and I can't wait for this baby. But juggling working at the store and everything else is alot.) Lucas said.

(It is but I'm not alone. I scheduled a doctor's appointment. In a few days.) Brooke said.

...

 **Author's note : Thank you for the support my readers. Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 26**

Days Later

A familiar sound filled the doctor's office. Lucas held my hand. And we looked up at the screen.

(You are pregnant. 6 weeks along. The embryo is the size of a pea. The heartbeat is strong and healthy. I'll give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. You've gone through this before so you know what to expect.) The doctor said. Looking to the couple.

((Thank you and yes we do.) Brooke said. Looking back at the doctor.

(I'll give you a few copies of the ultrasound pictures. Congratulations.) The doctor said. Printing out copies of ultrasound. And handing them to Brooke and Lucas. Then the doctor left the room. To get the prescription ready.

Lucas leaned over placing a kiss on Brooke 's lips.

Brooke smiled kissing him back.

(Baby Scott number two. I'm so excited I want a healthy baby that's all.) Brooke said. Putting a hand on her stomach.

(I want the exact same thing. But I know you better then that. You want a girl a mini Brooke.) Lucas said. Smiling up at her.

(That would be amazing but I would like another boy. The world is in desperate need of good Scott men.) Brooke said.

(I'm surprised to hear that. I couldn't agree more. But for me. I would love to have a daughter. Strong, confident, big hearted and ambitious, beautiful. Just like her mother.) Lucas said. Smiling up at her.

Brooke smiled up at him. Wiping her eyes.

(You are not playing fair. I'm hormonal. Just picturing that makes my heart ache with happiness.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

(Boy or girl our child will be so loved and supported. ) Lucas said.

(Yes he or she will be.) Brooke said.

After getting the prescription for prenatal vitamins. The couple left the doctor's appointment. And decided to go to lunch.

..

Hours Later

(So what are you thinking of wearing on your big date tonight.?) Deb asked. Smiling up at her best friend.

(I have no idea I haven't dated since high school. Before Dan. It's been many years. You are active in the dating world. You know what it's like out there. What should I wear.?) Karen asked.

(I was waiting for you to ask that. My advice wear an outfit that's comfortable and that you feel pretty in. Which will be easy because you're beautiful. And you have no reason to try and impress Emerson because he is so into you. I mean a guy doesn't wait for 4 years for nothing. But during that time the two of you were able to build a close friendship which makes things even better and adds that level of comfort and takes away the normal awkwardness. So second piece of advice relax and most importantly have fun.) Deb said.

Karen looked up at her. (Hearing this did make me feel better and somewhat less nervous so thank you.) Karen said.

(Of course now let's head to my closet and pick out some outfits.) Deb said. Taking a hold of Karen's hand as they walked over to her bedroom.

...

Sometime Later

Karen re emerged looking cute and feeling comfortable.

(Now he should be any minute. So remember have fun. And tell me how it goes.) Deb said. Smiling up at her.

Karen smiled back. (I will. And thank you again.) Karen said.

(It's no problem. This is what best friends are for.) Deb said.

(Feel free to hang out here or go home.) Karen said.

(I'll stick around. I cleared my plans for tonight. Just to make sure everything turned out alright.) Deb said.

Hearing knocking at the front door. Karen turned her head.

(He's here.) Karen said.

(Go answer the door.) Deb said.

Karen walked over to the front door and opened it looking up.

(Hi Emerson.) Karen said.

He smiled up at her. (Hi Karen. Tonight is going to be fun.) Emerson said.

Emerson leaned over taking her hand in his.

The two walked down the steps together and went over to the car.

He opened her door.

She thanked him and then went over to the driver's side.

Turning on the car and started to drive.

...

Sometime Later

(You know I keep a picture of you and momma with me everywhere I go. It's a daily reminder of what matters the most to me.) Lucas said. Looking over at his son.

(I have a picture of you and momma. By my bed. Momma says you and her love me the most out of everyone in the world.) Eugene said. Looking back at his father.

(She's very right about that. There is no one who will love you like we do and that's for the rest of your life.) Lucas said.

(Even when I'm older and taller and can travel the world like a grown up.?) Eugene asked. Smiling over at his dad.

Lucas looked back at him. (Even then you are my whole life. My boy. And that will never end.) Lucas said.

(The stars are extra bright tonight. We have to make our wishes. It's our tradition daddy.) Eugene said.

The two were in the backyard. Laying next to each other on a large blanket.

(We'll do it at the same time. Close your eyes.) Lucas said.

And with that the father and son closed the eyes and made wishes. Eventually re opening their eyes.

Lucas looked over at his son. (What did you wish for.?) Lucas asked.

(It's suppose to be a secret. But since you're my dad I can tell you.)

(I made 2 wishes. One is for a brother or sister. And my second wish is for us to have more days and nights like today.) Eugene said.

(Those are some good wishes I'll work on them for you.) Lucas said.

(Daddy can I ask you a question.?) Eugene asked.

(Sure anything you want.?) Lucas said.

(Who 's your best friend.?) he asked.

(That's an easy one. You're mom. What about you.?) Lucas asked.

(You are daddy.) Eugene said. Looking back at his father.

...

 **Author's note : I'm in love with this family and I look forward to updates. Let me know you're thoughts.? Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 27**

Weeks Later

(Not that I don't love hanging out with you. But it's 7 in the morning. And I'm off today. What made you want to drop by.?) Nathan asked. The two brothers were at the local restaurant getting breakfast together.

(I'm paying for breakfast and I apologize for the unexpected drop by but I need your help. You are the only one I can come to about this and you've been here before so you would know.) Lucas said.

(I'm unsure of what you're talking about. And you're my brother. I'm here for you no matter what.) Nathan said.

(I'm going to propose to Brooke. And I need your help picking out a ring.) Lucas said.

(Wow. I will help you it's about time. You two are meant for each other.)

(I could be happier for you and her. And just so you know. While you're away Brooke and Eugene are always looked out for. By us.) Nathan said.

(Thank you that is a huge comfort to me. Once we're done we'll head over to the jewelry store.) Lucas said.

(No problem and I'll pay for breakfast. And congrats by the way.) Nathan said. Smiling up at him.

(I haven't asked her yet. How do you she'll say yes.?) Lucas asked.

(I know she will because she's been in love with you since we were 14. And you've loved her just as much if not more. For just as long.) Nathan said.

(Very true. Even though I didn't think I would ever see her again knowing that there was hope kept me going. Seeing how far we've come what we've gone through how she's loved and supported me. The family we've built its everything I've ever hoped for.) Lucas said.

(I'm happy for you man. You and Brooke deserve this. Now let's get over to the jewelry store.) Nathan said.

Getting up from the table and leaving money on the counter.

...

(So you look happy. And not that you don't normally look that way. But there seems to be an extra dose of joy on your face.) Deb remarked. Looking to Karen said. Taking a seat at one of the booth's in Karen's cafe.

(I have alot of good in my life. And I can't wait to have a sleepover with my favorite grandson. Which will be happening very soon. But I know exactly what you're referring too. And yes Emerson and I have gone out on plenty of more dates since our first one. He's a great guy. I like him and he likes me. It's fun and easy. We understand each other and we are already friends. It's nice to care about someone and to know they care about you back.) Karen said.

(It is he wants to meet Lucas and he wants me to meet his son Jess. )

(Which could go well or really badly. Lucas is protective when it comes to me. I want him to like Emerson and to give him a chance and I want Jess to like me. This entire potential meeting makes me nervous.) Karen admitted.

(I have no doubt Lucas will be supportive. He loves you and wants you to be happy. He is the one who recommended you to join the grief counseling group. So for him to find out that you've found someone you truly care is all that will matter to him.) Deb said.

(I'm sure your right.) Karen said.

(Thanks for company this food is amazing. And I love you.) Deb said.

(I love you too. We'll see each other later. I have this covered Karen said.

Deb got up pulling Karen into a hug.

Karen hugged her back. Watching as she left the cafe.

...

Brooke gazed down at her stomach in the mirror.

She smiled happily her stomach was no longer flat.

A baby bump was officially beginning to show. And she loved it.

Brooke was now 10 weeks pregnant. The baby was the size of a strawberry.

Brooke walked through the door of her store and began to start her shift for the day.

...

Sometime Later

Having bought Brooke's engagement ring and hid it safely at home.

Lucas was relaxing at the River court. Enjoying the peace and quiet of the park where many memories of his life had taken place.

He closed his eyes and laid down on the empty table.

(Lucas.) A voice said.

At the sound of his name he sat up and looked around.

(Victoria.) Lucas said.

(Lucas I've been meaning to speak with you for years now and I can't simply stay away any longer.) Victoria said. Walk over to him.

(What do you need to speak with me about.?) Lucas asked.

(You and your relationship with my daughter.) Victoria said.

...


	28. Chapter 28

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 28**

Lucas got off the table and looked back at her. Suddenly feeling protective and defensive. (Considering the only relationship you have with Brooke is in regards to business. I doubt you have any insight on our relationship and the life we have. Frankly what goes on between Brooke and I is no concern of yours.) Lucas said.

(Believe it or not I've lived in Tree Hill for a long time and have my sources who keep me updated on what goes on around here. I know you're in the army and that Brooke is left here alone to raise my grandchild. For the past four years she's committed herself to this town raising that boy and running her store. Along with her unwavering commitment and loyalty to this relationship with the rest of her friends are out there traveling and experiencing life. Enjoying their youth and what the world has to offer. While her life is passing her by. She's 22 years old.)

(Living for sporadic visits every couple of months. Just for you to leave again. And phone calls, letters, and video chats are supposed to make up for that.? If you loved her and that boy like you say you would leave. And end things with Brooke and allow her to be free to find someone who she can build a future with. Because how long can this back and forth between the two of you can go on.?) Victoria said.

(You think you know everything. That somehow because Brooke is your daughter it gives you the right to have control over her life. But you don't. What Brooke decides to do and what happens in regards to our son is for Brooke and I to figure out. You lost the right to act as her mother a long time ago. Don't you dare act as if you're reaching out now out of concern. The only reason you're doing this is because. The reality of your choices have begun to weigh on you. And you have nothing or no one in your life. It's empty and cold. You lack empathy and compassion. And ability to connect as a person. Alot like my biological father. All you want is control. The only thing your capable of is hurt.)

(Keep your distance from my family otherwise you will regret any choice you make afterwards.) Lucas said. Turning away from her as he began his way out of the park.

(Regardless of what you think about me. I do love my daughter. And know she would never break up with you. Because it would fill her with guilt. She loves hard and thinks of you in every decision she makes and for Eugene. You are no father you're a friend who brings gifts and makes promises he can't keep. He deserves someone who is actually around to watch him grow up. He's young now. But you're leaving affects him just imagine the older he gets. He can never depend on you or reply on you. Broken promises and broken hearts. You know I'm right. You have no life without them. Don't be selfish. Do the right thing. And end things for her sake and his.) Victoria said.

As she turned from him and walked into the direction of her limo.

Lucas took a breath and closed his eyes.

Her words went around on loop in his head. He couldn't help it. What she said had gotten to him and he allowed himself to wonder if she was right. Was he holding her back allowing his want and need for a family to get in the way of his son having the father he deserved.?

Lucas left the park and went home.

Sometime Later

(I'm Lucas Scott. Karen 's son.) He said. Taking a seat across the table.

(Nice to meet you Lucas. I'm Emerson. You're mom has told me alot about you. She's very proud. Thank you for your service.) Emerson said. Shaking Lucas 's hand a he sat down.

(My mom has told me about you as well and she doesn't let just anyone into her life. So that alone tells me you must be special and matter alot to her. For me as long as my mother is being treated well by someone deserving of her who knows how lucky they are to have her. That's all i care about. I'm more than open to building a relationship with you.) Lucas said.

(I care greatly for your mother. She's unlike any woman I've ever met. Her strength, her heart, and how she sees the world. It's a privilege being able to be apart of her life in any compacity.) Emerson said.

(Sounds good to me. Just know my mom is everything to me if you hurt her in any way. You will have me to deal with.) Lucas said.

(Trust me I know. You are not the only one who gave me that warning. I wouldn't dare do anything. Having Karen in my life has only enriched it in every way possible.) Emerson said.

...

Jess Roberts looked up taking a sip from his beer as he stared up at Karen. (I'm only here because my dad asked me to be. I've met other women before. His relationships never last past a few months I'm sure you'll be no different. My advice don't get to attached.) Jess said.

(I don't need any guarantees. I know first hand that life giving you what you want rarely happens. It's taken me a long time to get to this point be willing to try dating anyone and luckily for me I met a rarity. You're father is an incredible man. Who has so much love and pride for you. I hope one day you and I could be friends. Only if you would be willing to try and build a relationship. I'll leave that up to you. I heard you travel. My son does to. He's in the army what do you do.?) Karen asked.

(I'm still figuring things out. You seem nice and all. But my father has a reputation for dating damaged women. So I know you don't care about me you're just trying to get in good with my dad. Cause let's be honest whether this relationship last or not. You and I aren't going to be anything to each other. I had a mother one I loved and was ripped away from me. You will never take her place in my life. ) Jess said. Looking to Karen.

(I would never try to do that. My parents aren't died. We have no relationship they cut contact with me when I got pregnant in high school with my son. I was kicked out at 18 and haven't seen or heard from them since. So I know how much losing a parent can hurt. I want to be someone you can talk to and depend on. ) Karen said.

(I don't want or need your sympathy or you're saving. I'll tell my dad whatever you want. But I'm out of here.) Jess said. Finishing off his beer leaving the empty bottles on the table. And got up. And began to stagger towards the parking lot.

(I can give you a ride home if you need it.?) Karen suggested.

Jess looked back at her. (Just leave me alone.I'm walking home.) He said. Turning from her.

Karen watched as he walked on the sidewalk. Unable to stop the concern she felt. As she made her way into the parking lot and got into her car.

...

Hours Later

Lucas pulled the covers over Eugene watching as he slept.

He leaned over placing a kiss on his son 's forehead. He then gazed around the bedroom. His eyes landing on the picture of himself and Brooke. On the end table by the bed.

He got up and made his way towards the door.

(I love you my boy.). Lucas said. Leaving the bedroom and going into the hallway.

Brooke was already asleep she came home tired and went straight to bed.

Lucas walked over to the bedroom door and watched her sleep.

He just couldn't get the earlier conversation with Victoria out of his head. Lucas walked inside the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

..

 **Authors note : Thank you for the ongoing support with this story. Brooke knows nothing about the talk Lucas and Victoria had. Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 29**

In the morning

Brooke looked over at me. Putting her hand in mine

We were eating breakfast together. Eugene was telling us this story about when the new class hamster escaped in their classroom. And how all the kids ran around and tried jumped on their tables and desk. But not him. He had helped the teacher get the hamster back into it's cage. And because of that he was given extra recess time for the rest of the week.

He laughed and laughed. His face lighting up as he told the story.

Brooke laughed along with him. I just found myself wanting to savor this moment. When we were happy and everything was going how we planned it.

I leaned over placing a kiss on her lips. She smiled kissing me back.

The three of us got up from the table and joined as we walked out the front door. Once we were in the car. I started to drive.

Brooke turned on the radio and found a station we all liked turning u the volume.

Eugene sung along with the lyrics. With joy in his voice.

Eventually I parked the car in front of the school and watched as Eugene grabbed his backpack and made his way out the door. But not before he looked up at us.

(I love you momma. I love you daddy. ) He said. Looking into our eyes.

(I love you too. We'll see you after school.) Brooke said.

(I love you too. Have fun today. Learn alot.) I told him.

And with that he got out the car. I felt my heart ache with this bittersweet feeling. I couldn't place. I started the car and began to drive.

Brooke rested her head on my shoulder as I drove.

Once we reached the front of Clothes over bros. She turned to me and smiled. (I love you I'll see you after my shift. Then we'll go pick up Eugene.) Brooke said.

(I'll be there. I love you too.)I said. Smiling back at her.

She l leaned over kissing me.

I kissed her back and watched her get out of the car.

It wasn't until she walked through the door did I begin to drive away.

I went back to our house and walked around for awhile. Brooke had transformed this empty shell into a home. I couldn't sleep at all last night these past four years along with Victoria's words just wouldn't escape me. I wasn't able to let this go. The more I thought about it the more I realized she was right. I couldn't keep doing this to Brooke and to Eugene. They deserved more better than I could give them. My life in the army wouldn't end. At least not for many years. And that's only if I get injured or decide that I couldn't do it anymore. I needed to do the right thing and let them go.

Lucas thought to himself as he walked over to the desk in the living room. Getting a blank sheet of paper. And a pen he began to write.

Hours Later

He hadn't been able to write anything. But once he started to write he couldn't stop 1 page had turned to 4. Together he had 8 pages. He folded the pages of the letters and placed them in envelopes. Putting Brooke 's name on hers and Eugene 's name on his. He then opened the drawer and put the separate envelopes inside it. Closing the drawer behind him.

He took a breath and left the living room.

Grabbed his keys and went out the door.

Sometime Later

The family of three was back together again. At their home. Brooke was talking about her day. They were eating spaghetti and meatballs. With garlic bread. Eugene was telling them about his upcoming show and tell day. (I need your help and daddy 's to find something to show and talk about. I want something cool.) Eugene said.

(We can help with that. Right Luke.?) Brooke asked.

(Sure we can. You want a bedtime story tonight.?) Lucas asked. Gazing over at his son.

(Of course. We can read goodnight moon.) Eugene said.

And that's exactly what happened. After dinner Eugene changed into his pajamas and Lucas read him his story. And the couple tucked the young boy in. Before they left his room.

Brooke leaned over kissing him.

He kissed her back.

(He's fast asleep meaning we can have some much needed alone time.)

(Come on. Off to our room we go.) She said. Smiling happily at me.

I took her hand we went down the hallway. She opened the door to our room. I shut it behind her. Locking it.

I leaned over kissing her. Taking her into my arms.

She pulled me closer to her. Our kisses and touches reflecting the feelings we felt. She took off my shirt. Throwing it to the ground. I unbuttoned her blouse taking it off of her. Placing kisses everywhere I could reach as I picked her up and carried her over to our bed. Laying her down gently. Taking in her beauty as I looked down at her.

She looked back at me with love in her eyes. A look I had known and ached for. Her love had strengthened me and gave me hope in my darkest moments. And in return she found everything she ever wanted. A truth she had whispered to me countless times before. Somehow she found me worthy of love and loyalty. I wondered on a daily basis of I deserved her.

I reconnected our lips. She let down her walls and let me into her heart time and time again. We knew each other better then we knew anyone else in the world. She was my best friend, my soulmate. I had to put her first like she had done for me year after year.

...

In the morning

Brooke got out of bed. And pulled on her red robe. She tied up her hair into a ponytail and walked over to where he was. Leaning over placing a kiss on his cheek .

There were no words to describe how much she loved him. How better she was having him in her life. The three of them together as a family was all she needed for the rest of her life.

Brooke placed a hand on her now visible small baby bump. She was officially showing and it filled her heart with joy.

(Let's let daddy sleep and do some sketching.) Brooke said. As she put on her slippers and walked out of their bedroom.

Down the hallway and into the living room. Getting a hold of her sketchbook and began to search for her colored pencils Eugene had used them to color days earlier she walked over to the drawer and opened it.

Seeing two envelopes with name and Eugene 's on the front made her pause as she picked her envelope and closed the drawer. Sitting down on the couch. As she opened the envelope unfolded the letter and started to read.

...

 **Author's note :** Let me know you're thoughts. Review!


	30. Chapter 30

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 30**

 _Dear Brooke,_

 _Out of all the letters I've written to you. This is truly the most difficult one. I've been sitting here for hours trying to think of how to explain what I have to do. What I feel is the only choice I have. Which is to let you go. I remember the moment I realized I was falling in love with you. We were 14 then. Just kids unknowing so much of the future and what life had in store. I know you'll have questions. I also know that my life lost meaning and purpose years ago. I thought I would never be whole again. Then you came back into my life by a chance of fate and I pushed you away I tried to at least. But you wouldn't have it. We fell in love all over again. And I continuously ask myself. What I did to deserve you. Your strength, unconditional love, and support. You were and continue to be my best friend and love of my life. I didn't imagine things could get any better then we had Eugene. And I felt and continue to feel humbled and in disbelief that I get to be his dad and see the world through his eyes and accept and relish in the love he gives with every breath._

 _I love you Brooke. I'm so in love with you. Be happy. No one on earth deserves it more._

Brooke put the letter down and wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes.

It was as if this dame inside her had broken and she couldn't stop the tears.

At the sound of footsteps she looked up.

Tears falling from her eyes as she spoke.

(What the hell is this Lucas!) Brooke exclaimed. Lifting up the letter in her hand as she got off the couch.

He walked over to her. (I can explain. I wrote one letter to you and one to Eugene it was my way of saying goodbye.) Lucas said.

(So you were just going to hand this to me at the airport. While I watch you leave on the plane. Or while you were away I would get blindsided by your letter. And have to explain to our son what all this means. Why the father he loves and admires. Who he calls his best friend is choosing to walk away and tear our family apart.)

(That is what last night was too. Right.? You saying goodbye. Why.? Why is it so easy for you walk away from us. From me.?) Brooke asked. The emotion in her voice thick. Tears falling from her eyes. As she stared back at him.

(Brooke I've been gone off and on for 4 years. Having only 30 days in between to spend with you and Eugene. Now we're having another baby and the process will start all over again. And that is how it will stay for the rest of our lives and that isn't fair or right to you or our son. Stability, support, and actually having someone there on a daily basis is how it should be and I can't give you that. It's just not possible and you won't let me go so I have to let go of you. Try and understand why I'm doing this. I love you and our boy far too much to keep this going.) Lucas said. His voice breaking

Brooke threw the letter to the floor.

(In all this thinking where did you ask me what I wanted! I know what to expect you being gone me having to juggle it all I have never once asked you to choose. Because I waited years to have this life. To be raising a family with the man I love. Regardless of what the aftermath turned out to be. We are apart of each other. Our love, friendship, connection. Withstood distance, death, and life. Along with every obstacle that tried to get in our way yet here we are. Tell me that you and I aren't supposed to be together. That all these years and the life we've built doesn't matter.!) Brooke yelled. Looking to him.

(It's not true. I love you and need you both so 's too much to sacrifice. The talk with Victoria showed me that.) Lucas said.

Brooke stared up at him. (Talk with Victoria.? What are you talking about.?). Brooke asked. Taking his hand in hers.

(She confronted me at the River court and told me all this stuff.) Lucas said.

It was then that he began to recount the encounter with Victoria.

Sometime Later

Brooke walked over to him. Leaning over placing a kiss on his lips.

(I understand now. And I'm going to handle this.) Brooke said. As she grabbed her keys and headed towards the door.

(You stay here with Eugene. Once I get home we'll focus on what's the most important. And that is our family.) Brooke said.

(Done where are you going ?) Lucas asked.

Brooke looked back at him.

(To see Victoria.) Brooke simply said. As she walked out the door.

...

Hearing the front door of her office slam shut. Victoria looked up.

(Brooke what brings you here at this late hour.?) Victoria questioned.

(Don't true and act innocent! For the past 22 years of my life. I've basically raised myself aside from the influence, love, and guidance. I got from Keith and Karen. You stand there confront my boyfriend the man I love the father of my son. Doing everything possible to convince him to leave me and our child. Because you cannot bare the fact that I want nothing to do with you! If it wasn't for my finding proof of what you've done he would of left us and we would of never recovered from that. You're fired Victoria!)

(There now you will end up alone, bitter, and angry. Spending your life alone don't come near me, Eugene, or Lucas. There is nothing left tying us together. Goodbye Victoria. ) Brooke said. As she put her hand on the door and began to make her way out the office.

(Brooke wait. I love you. Your my daughter. Can you hear me out. I didn't want you to end up like I am. Haunted by my mistakes. Of choosing. A guy before your life and then you lose him. Like I lost you're father. Just how you'll lose Lucas.) Victoria said.

...

 **Authors note : Thank you all so humbled by your support. Let me know what you think of the chapter. ? Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 31**

Brooke turned around and looked back at her.

(Love is the one subject you know nothing about. Ted and you don't compare to Lucas and I. I'm not wasting another second on you or trying to find a reason to keep you apart of my life. You've bought this on yourself. Go to hell I'm sure Dan will be glad to have the company.) Brooke said As she opened one of the double doors and began to walk through it leaving the office.

(Just you wait. Lucas will prove to you that he isn't worth you or your heart. He'll cheat on you. Like you're father cheated on me. And then you'll understand why I became the woman I am today.( Victoria said.

Brooke took a breath and stepped onto the elevator. Putting her hand on her belly. (I'm sorry baby. Momma didn't mean to yell and get upset. We're going to go home to your daddy and big brother Eugene.) Brooke said. Attempting to calm her anger and refocus her thoughts and energy as the elevator door closed and took her downstairs.

Once the doors opened Brooke walked out and went through the exit door. The cold winter air hitting her face while she got inside her car and began to drive.

She rolled down her windows allowing the air to fill the car and hopefully clear her mind. She couldn't stand it any longer. Her mother 's existence in her life. Was causing unnecessary stress and was affecting her family. Which is why she had to cut off all contact. Which destroyed the hope she held of ever truly reconnecting with her mother. But none of that mattered now.

Brooke gazed over at the Christmas lights she smiled at the sight she loved this time of year. The holiday season was when miracles happened and family memories were made. Eventually she arrived home.

Parking her car in the driveway. She got out and walked up the stairs. Got out her key and walked through the front door.

Only to find the home completely black.

(Lucas!) (Eugene.!) She called out. After waiting awhile and not getting a response. She realized they weren't home and decided to go back out remembering the note she saw on the door.

She took off the note and started to read.

 _Go back where it all began where our worlds collided for the first time. I'll meet you there._

 _Love Lucas_

Brooke smiled as she walked back down the stairs and got into her car. She drove around the neighborhood until she reached her intended destination. She parked the car and began to walk along the trail. Eventually she stopped looking out at the lake, the view of the dark star lite sky. And the endless sight of the town in front of her.

Hearing footsteps racing towards her she looked up.

A bright smile coming to her face at the sight.

(My little man. What's going on.?). Brooke asked. Smiling up at him.

(It's a surprise momma. Come with me.) Eugene said. Taking her hand in his.

The two walked together a long the lake threw the big tall trees.

When they got to the end it was there that she saw Lucas.

He smiled walking over to her.

Eugene let go of her hand and ran off to go play on the nearby tree swing.

(I got your note. Why did you ask me to come here.?) Brooke asked. Looking up at him.

He took ahold of her hands in his.

And stared into her eyes. As he spoke. (Years ago at this very spot we kissed for the first time. And it changed everything between us.)

(Ever since that day our lives have been intertwined in every way possible. You are one of the main reasons and motivations for this life we have. I am a better person, man, and father. Because I get to spend my days by your side loving you. You are my dream come true. I will love, honor, and cherish you. For the rest of our days. Brooke Penelope Davis. Will you marry me?) Lucas asked. Getting down on one knee. Displaying the ring he had bought.

With tears of happiness falling from her eyes she shook her head.

(Yes, Lucas I will. I love you.) Brooke said. With emotion in her voice.

Lucas slid the ring on her finger and pulled her into his arms.

(I love you too.) Lucas said. He leaned over kissing her.

the two eventually separated.

(We're engaged!) Brooke exclaimed. Looking down at her ring then back at him.

(I know how do you want to celebrate.?) Lucas asked.

(Me, you, and Eugene together as family.) Brooke said.

(Come over here buddy!) Lucas exclaimed.

Eugene got off the swing and ran over.

(You and daddy are going to have a wedding and live happily ever after.) Eugene said.

(That's right we are. All four of us.) Brooke said.

Putting a hand on her belly.

(Daddy and I are going to have another baby. You are going to be a big brother. How do you feel about that.?) Brooke asked. Smiling up at him.

(I'm so excited! I'm going to have brother or sister and we're going to be best friends.) Eugene said. With a joyful smile on his face.

(You are going to be the greatest big brother. This baby is so lucky to have you.) Lucas said.

(Can we go feed the ducks now.?) Eugene asked.

Brooke and Lucas. Joined hands as they smiled at each other.

(Yeah let's do that.) Brooke said.

The family walked over to the lake and began to feed the ducks. Another dream at last coming true.

...

 **Author's note :Let me know you're thoughts.? Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 32**

Hours Later

In the morning

(I'm still in shock I mean last night really happened didn't it.?) Brooke asked. Gazing over at Lucas. Who laid next to her.

(Yes we got engaged, fed the ducks, and spent family time together. Then after that we got to celebrate by ourselves. It was a very eventful night.) Lucas said. Taking her hand in his as he leaned over kissing her hand.

(I get to spend my life with you. We get to spend our life together.)

(I'm so happy. I can't wait to get married and have this baby. Then start this new beginning of our life together. I want to get married while you're here as soon as possible.) Brooke said. Gazing up at him.

(We've waited so long for this. I want this moment to be everything we've waited so long for. It doesn't have to be right away. I don't want it to be rushed. I want it to be perfect.) Lucas said.

(It's already perfect because I'll be marrying you. We'll have each other. That's all I've ever wanted.) Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him.

The two separating some time later.

Lucas reached over taking a hold of the necklace that hung around her neck. (You've never taken this off since I gave it to you.) Lucas said.

Brooke smiled up at him. (Of course I wouldn't it was given as a symbol of our fresh start. And now my ring is the next symbol of our everlasting love.) Brooke said.

Brooke leaned over kissing him. (Don't look at me like that. I have to actually leave this bed today. We can take Eugene to school then I have work. And I'm sure your going to tell everyone about the engagement.) Brooke said. As she got out of bed putting on his shirt.

(I plan to do exactly that. The sooner everyone knows the better. I think we should keep it small and private at unknown church or someone's backyard what do you think.?) Lucas asked.

(I couldn't agree more I don't need the world intruding on our special day. Family and friends only. We just started planning our wedding.) Brooke said. Walking over to him. Leaning over placing a kiss on his lips.

(The planning part will be easy making sure everything works out how we envision it is the hard part. In the meantime we can just bask in the happiness of what's to come.) Lucas said.

(Speaking of basking in the moment. Let 's get in the shower and get clean plus it's an excellent way to save water.) Brooke said. Smirking up at him as she grabbed his hand in hers.

He lead her into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

...

Sometime Later

(I love chocolate pancakes. These are yummy momma.) Eugene said. Smiling up at her.

(I know it's one of your favorite foods. Do you have any questions about what daddy and I told you last night.?) Brooke asked.

(Yep when can I meet my brother or sister.?) He asked.

(It takes 9 months for a baby to develop and get ready before it can be born. Once that time happens I'm going to go to the hospital with daddy and you are going to go to grandma Karen 's or aunt Haley and uncle Nathan 's. Then when the baby is born. You will come to the hospital and meet him or her.) Brooke said.

(How big is the baby now.?) Eugene asked. Looking to his parents.

(The size of a strawberry. But as time goes on the baby will grow. To be the size of a watermelon.) Lucas said.

Eugene 's eyes went wide. (That's so big momma isn't that going to hurt.?) Eugene asked. With concern in his voice.

Brooke leaned over taking a hold of his hand.

Brooke smiled warmly at him. (I'll be alright. You have no reason to worry little man. It's all worth it.) Brooke said.

(Okay if you say so.) Eugene said.

(I have show and tell today. Are you sure I can use your necklace to show.? I know it's important to you.) Eugene asked.

(Of course Buddy. It's a family arlum that my dad gave me. I told you so about my uncle Keith and how he adopted me. Me, him and grandma Karen. Were a family for a long time. When you're older I'll pass it on to you. Your grandpa Keith would love you very much and he would be happy that you have it.) Lucas said. Looking back at his son.

The family continued to eat breakfast and talk about what was going to happen for the rest of the week. Once they were finished.

Brooke and Lucas with Eugene ahead of them walked out of the home and got into the car. The first stop was dropping Eugene off at school the second was dropping Brooke off at Clothes over bros.

He leaned over kissing her. Then placed a kiss on her belly.

She smiled waving goodbye to him.

He waited until she walked through the door. Before he pulled off and drove through the neighborhood making his way over to his mother 's home. He parked in the driveway. And got out the car. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

The door opening minutes later.

(My boy is here. How are you sweetheart.?)Karen asked. Pulling him into a hug.

He hugged her back. He looked up at her. (I'm amazing are you busy.? Can I come in.?) Lucas asked.

(Not at all. I always have time for my favorite son.? Come in.) Karen said.

Moving over as Lucas walked through the front door.

(Let's go into the living room and sit down catch up.) Karen said. Taking his hand in hers. As she shut the door behind him.

The two left the entryway and walked into the living room. Taking seats next to each other on the couch.

(Would you like anything to eat or drink.? I have desserts you know I'm always trying out new recipes.) Karen asked.

(Thanks mom but I'm okay. I have important news to share.)

(Brooke and I are engaged as of last night.) Lucas said. With a smile on his face.

(I'm so happy for the two of you this is wonderful.) Karen said. Leaning over hugging him.

He hugged her back. Looking to her.

(Thanks mom. We are excited and ready for this next step. We want to keep it small and private. Brooke wants the wedding done as soon as possible before I have to deploy again.) Lucas said.

(That's not all. There is more news to announce Brooke and I are going to be having another baby.) Lucas said.

(This couldn't possibly be a more special time. A wedding, New baby, you and Brooke deserve this all. So you two enjoy it. I want to help in any way I can. ) Karen said.

(Thank you momma. Your love and support. For me, Brooke, and Eugene. All these years has been essential and would be lost without you.) Lucas admitted.

Karen put her hand on his. (You are my life. Brooke is the daughter I've always wanted and Eugene is the light of my world. This is all I've ever wanted for you. Love and a family. You can have the wedding here in the backyard. It's spacious and we could hire caterers and someone for music and everything else. No money limit is needed.) Karen said.

(Mom that sounds incredible but would you really want all these people here, the clean up and the noise. ) Lucas said.

(Let me do this for you and Brooke. This is a moment in life I've looked forward too for years. It's no trouble once the details are figured out let me know.) Karen said.

(If you're sure I'll tell Brooke and we'll finish planning. I'm going to let you go. I know how busy the cafe can get. Thanks for the talk. I love you.) Lucas said. Looking up at her.

Karen smiled warmly at him. (Great and I love you too.) Karen said. Getting off the couch locking the door behind him as he left her home.

...

 **Author's note :Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 33**

Days Later

(You are truly the most beautiful bride I've seen.) Karen gushed. Looking up at Brooke.

Brooke turned around looking over at her. (Thank you Luke and I appreciate you offering your home for the wedding, and wanting to pay for things. But you giving up for your home for the ceremony is more than enough.) Brooke said.

(You've always felt like my daughter. This wedding will only officially make us all a family and I couldn't be happier for you. ) Karen said. Smiling up at her.

(Out of all the dresses you've tried on this one is the best.) Haley said. Looking over at Brooke.

(Thanks Hales. I think this dress is just what I was looking for.)

(How are you doing with the bridesmaids dresses search Rach.?) Brooke asked.

(I'm in between short dresses and long. The goal is to not take attention from you and baby Scott so I'm thinking long and colorful anything but white. Come on Haley James. We have trying on to do.) Rachel said. Taking a hold of Haley 's hand.

(You are a vision B Davis. I'm still trying to finish my maid of honor speech. Of course no embarrassing stories allowed. This is just about love and our friendship. I'm overjoyed for you and Lucas. ) Peyton said.

Peyton smiled leaning over hugging her best friend.

(Thank you P Sawyer.) Brooke said. Hugging her back.

Peyton rejoined the rest of the women. At the dressing room section of the bridal boutique.

Brooke looked up at herself in the mirror. The wedding dress she had on was sparkly, flowing, and showed off her small baby bump. The sleeves were lace and she was wearing a short veil. And would have on light make up and red heels.

It was hitting her now this wedding was happening.

She couldn't wait to be married to him. For them to be husband and wife.

...

(You are the most handsome ring bearer in the world.) Lucas said. Looking up at Eugene.

(Thank you I like you're suit too daddy. Especially since we match.) Eugene said.

(The wedding is the serious part now the reception is the fun part the party that happens that celebrates the commitment and new life the two people are going to be making.) Lucas said.

(Then we get to be a family forever. Me, you, momma, and the baby.?) Eugene asked. Looking up at his father.

(That's right buddy. It'll be the four of us. For the rest of our lives.) Lucas said.

...

Weeks Later

The home was decorated with sunflowers on the center pieces of the tables. All the guests were seated in front of the wedding arch. A pianist was playing softly in the background.

The minister waited in front of the wedding arch. Lucas waited at the end of the aisle. Nathan, Skills, and Mouth. Were on the groom side. While Haley, Rachel, and Peyton were on Brooke 's side.

Smiles went across everyone 's face as Eugene walked down the aisle. Carrying the,rings on a pillow. Once he reaches the end of aisle. He smiles up at his dad and walks over and stands next to him.

Everyone stands up as the doors open.

Brooke walks down the stairs and begins to walk down the aisle.

Her eyes were focused up on ,Lucas. The smiles on their faces bright and full of happiness.

Once she made it down the aisle.

Lucas took ahold of her hands.

The two faced each other.

The minister started to speak.

(We are gathered here today to witness the union of Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis. The couple have prepared vows to share with us today.) The minister said. Looking to the couple.

Lucas looked into Brooke 's eyes as he spoke.

(Someone once said it's a special thing saying I love you to the people you love. Because you never know when you will lose them or when they will lose you. That is a state of mind I live by. I was fortunate enough to fall in love with this stunning, strong, compassionate, understanding, forgiving woman. Standing in front of me. Who sets the standard for what it means to be a mother and a partner in life and love. I will love you until the last breath leaves my body. My soulmate, best friend, and miracle.) Lucas said. Slipping the ring on her finger.

Lucas leaned over wiping the tears from her eyes.

Brooke looked into his eyes as she spoke.

(When we met I was invisible. At least it felt like it to me. I got attention from all the wrong places and people. Especially the people who were supposed to love me the most. Made me feel as if I didn't matter. Then meeting you changed everything. For the first time in my life I was seen. As we got to know each other and became friends. Then later on when we started to fall for each other I realized how special you were and how unguarded my heart was around you. I knew then that I was in love with you. Now during these past few years. My love and admiration for you only grew watching you live you're dream and being able to share my life with you. Seeing the dedicated, loyal, loving father you are. I am completely in love with you. With every part of my heart and soul. Anywhere life takes us we'll conquer it together.) Brooke said. Slipping the ring on his finger.

(If there is anyone who objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace.) The minister said. Looking out at the crowd.

After waiting a few minutes and not seeing any objections. He continued to speak. (By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.) The minister said. Looking to the couple.

Lucas took Brooke in his arms. Leaning over kissing her.

She kissed him back. Eventually the two separated.

The crowd erupted in applause.

As Brooke and Lucas joined hands and began making their way down the aisle.

...


	34. Chapter 34

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 34**

The reception area designated for the wedding. Was in the other area of the backyard. It was lined with bright shining lights, a large dance floor, and placed to sit which was close to the food and dessert tables. The wedding gift table was inside the home nearby the front door.

Along with a collage of pictures with Brooke and Lucas through the years.

Brooke and Lucas walked onto the dance floor hand and hand.

Lucas took her into his arms. Brooke gazed up at him with love in her eyes. He looked back at her with love reflecting back in his.

The couple shared their first dance as husband and wife. The joy and pure happiness between them evident to anyone who saw them.

Eventually the song ended and everyone else joined in on the dance floor.

Lucas shared a dance with Karen while Brooke shared a dance with Eugene. The love and joy between the parent and their child clear and heartwarming. Once the dance was over Brooke and Lucas reconnected with each other.

The reception lasted for hours. Full of conversation, stories and laughter.

Peyton stepped up to the stage and began to talk.

 _Brooke Penelope Davis_

 _(We met at 7 or 8. Me always off in my own world lost in my own head. You on the other hand were always colorful, fun, and full of life. When my world went to the darkest place possible you were there. And somehow we became closer than when things happened to you. I was there. As we grew up through every trial and error we had each other we learned who we are and what we wanted out of life. I am lucky to call you my best friend and sister. And know You and Lucas have a lifetime of happiness and joy to look forward to. I love you both.)_ Peyton said. Walking down the stairs and walked back over to Jake and Jenny.

Brooke and Lucas spent a few more hours at the reception before they left going straight into a darkened windowed limo. The driver took off minutes later.

...

Brooke smiled as she gazed around the hotel room.

Lucas locked the door and walked over to where she was. Taking her hand in his. ( How are you feeling.? Tired can I get you anything.?) Lucas asked.

Brooke leaned over kissing him.

(I'm so happy and grateful for you and this day. That we are at last married and have an entire life together to spend with each other and our kids. All I need right now is to spend time alone with my husband.) Brooke said.

Lucas leaning over placing a kiss on her lips.

Leading her over further into the room.

Taking her in his arms. Reconnecting their lips.

He carefully laid her down on the bed and leaned over kissing her.

They slowly began to undress each other. The articles of clothing falling to the floor around the room as the layers between them no longer existed. Giving themselves to each other their hearts and souls a promise of forever with every kiss and touch.

...

The honeymoon lasted for one week. Which brought Brooke and Lucas closer than ever before. And more in love then they've ever been.

Brooke and Lucas looked up towards the monitor in the doctor 's office.

I was now 20 weeks pregnant. The baby was the size of a banana.

We had settled back into our lives and yet everything felt so much more final, comfortable, and safe now that we were married.

Lucas held my hand securely in his.

(If you would like I can tell you the gender of your baby.?) The doctor asked. Looking to us.

(Luke do you want to know.?) I asked. Smiling up at him.

(Yeah I do but I'm leaving it up to you.) He said. Looking back at me.

I stared up at the monitor then back at him.

(I want to keep it a surprise. Boy or girl. This child will compete our family so I'll be happy either way.) I said. Looking up at the doctor.

(Okay the decision has been made the baby is growing healthy and strong. Your doing everything right. Congrats on the marriage.) The doctor said. Handing us copies of our newest ultrasound.

...

I was 24 weeks now. The baby was the size of a cantaloupe.

(Woh! The baby kicked hard momma!) Eugene said. Gazing up at his mother.

(Your future brother or sister is full of energy. You know the baby can hear you talking in my belly. Then when the baby is born they will recognize you're voice.) Brooke said. Staring back at her son.

Eugene laid his head on her belly and started to speak.

(Hi baby I'm you're big brother Eugene. When you're born we're going to have so much fun together, draw pictures, play basketball, and read books together. We're going to be the best of friends.) Eugene said.

He then started to walk out of the nursery.

(Where are you going little man.?) Brooke asked. Smiling up at him.

(I'm going to get a book and read to the baby. Like daddy reads to me at bedtime.) Eugene said.

Brooke smiled feeling tears of happiness well up in her eyes.

Eugene was the greatest combination of Lucas and herself.

...

The last two projects Lucas accomplished was getting the nursery furnished and baby proofing our home with help of our friends.

It was time again to say goodbye.

My heart ached watching steps away the sight of Eugene and Lucas together.

...

(Daddy you're going to gone for way too long. I'm going to miss you alot.) Eugene said. Looking up at his father.

Lucas looked back at him. (I'm going to miss you too. I'll be gone for for a matter of months. Until then we'll call, write letters , video chat. You be good. Listen to momma, and grandma Karen. Behave in school. And know I love you very much.) Lucas said.

(I will daddy I promise. And I love you too.) Eugene said. Looking up at him.

Lucas leaned over hugging him tightly.

Eugene hugged him back. Eventually the two separated and Lucas took his hand as they walked over to Brooke.

(I'll be right here saying goodbye to daddy. You read you're book on one of the chairs over there and wait for me.) Brooke said.

Once Eugene found a seat and opened his book.

Brooke turned and looked up at Lucas.

(These goodbyes never get easier but I'm getting used to it. I love you more and more every second. ) Brooke said.

(Thank you for marrying me and making me the luckiest man on the planet being able to call you my wife. I love you too.) Lucas said. Leaning over kissing her.

Brooke kissed him back. Placing his hand on her belly.

(We are going to be waiting for you to come home.) Brooke said.

(6 to 18 months then I'll be back.) Lucas said.

Brooke watched as he walked through gates of the airport.

She then turned around and walked over to where Eugene was sitting

Taking a hold of his hand as they left the airport.

...


	35. Chapter 35

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 35**

Weeks Later

I kept busy which is how I didn't spend day after day worrying and stressing over Lucas. I threw myself into my store and business, taking care of Eugene and focusing on my pregnancy. While fully immersing myself in my loved ones and their lives.

Eugene looked forward to his phone calls and video chats with his father.

I watched as his face lit up every time they spoke and how he never wanted the video chats to end. For Eugene he knew and understood that why his father was gone and why his visits home mattered so much. But he missed his father. I could tell and see it without him ever having to utter a word. He was like his father in that way observant, strong, protective. He only brought up his dad every once in awhile. I think he thought of he talked about him. I would get upset.

Which is why I made a point of making sure I spoke to him. After dinner one of these nights while I tucked him into bed after reading him a story.

(Eugene you know we can talk about your dad whenever you want. I won't get sad or upset. I know you miss him I miss him too. You don't need to worry about me. I'm the momma it's my job to protect you and put you first. I just wanted you to know that. I love you.) I said. Leaning over hugging him gently.

He hugged me back wrapping his small arms around me. (I love you too momma. And my future brother or sister too. ) Eugene said. Placing a kiss on my belly.

He smiled looking back at me. (Feeling the baby kick is so cool. I think the baby knows my voice now.) Eugene said.

I smiled back at him. (I think so too. This baby is so blessed to have such a loving protective older brother. And I have the greatest son in the whole wide world.) I said. Looking back at him.

(And I have the best momma.) Eugene said. Looking to me.

As I walked out of his bedroom. Having turned on the night light near the bed. My heart ached with love and pride. I walked down the hallway and into my bedroom.

I sat down at the new desk our room grabbing a sheet of paper. And pen. Then started to write. Lucas bought this and said there was no reason why I needed to go downstairs into our living room just write letters and communicate with him. So now I had easy access. And focused my thoughts and mind on writing this letter.

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _You're in another world miles away. And yet your presence is all throughout our home. How are you.? What's going on there.? I have baby brain I'm getting so forgetful these days having to write myself notes to remember the simplest things. Eugene won his first. First place trophy after his game a few days ago. He's very proud of it._

 _We love you and miss you_

 _Your wife Brooke_

I folded the letter and placed inside it my latest ultrasound picture. I was 31 weeks pregnant now the baby was the size of asparagus. I got a 3d ultrasound done. I was able to see a much clearer view of the baby's face. In one picture the baby was smiling in another sucking its thumb.

I kept a book of ultrasound pictures and documented how my pregnancy had been. I put the letter into an envelope and left our room walked through the hallway and down the stairs. Then opened the front door and put it into the mailbox. Afterwards I went back inside. Placing a hand on my belly as I began to feel hard kicks. As I walked back up the stairs and went to back to our bedroom and went to sleep.

...

Weeks Later

 _My dearest Brooke,_

 _Being here makes me long for Tree Hill and especially for you and Eugene. There isn't much to tell you about where I am there is some comfort knowing you aren't alone. Your 37 weeks now. I'm sure the house especially the bedrooms and our kitchen has never been cleaner and more organized. When you're in nesting mode everyone is included. Thank you for that ultrasound picture. I say this baby is going to look like you. Try not to work too hard. You'll be juggling Eugene and a new baby. I'm counting down the days until I can meet our baby and hold you and our son in my arms._

 _I love you even more._

 _You're husband Lucas_

I clutched the letter close to me and gazed around the nursery.

Very soon you would be here and I was ready to meet you and love you. Brooke thought to herself. Placing her hand on her belly.

...

A few weeks later

I was 40 weeks pregnant now. The baby was the size of a watermelon.

Eugene was at school it was morning when my water broke and I went into labor. I quickly called Karen and she agreed to meet me at the hospital. I grabbed my overnight bag and went out the door.

Got into my car and started to drive to the hospital.

...

The delivery room had multi colored polka dots on the walls.

I kept my focus on the empty cot across the room. As the labor went on and pain intensified. Karen was by my side being as supportive as possible.

Time went on and all I could think about was meeting our baby.

Out of nowhere a crying filled the delivery room.

Tears of happiness fell down my face. As the infant was cleaned and placed into my arms. Wrapped in a blanket with a hat on its head.

Our eyes locked on each other's. I smiled cradling the baby in my arms.

It was a girl. We had a daughter. She had my dark hair and Lucas 's blue eyes. She was so beautiful. Perfect in every way possible.

...

 **Author's note :Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter.? Leave me your baby girl names. Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 36**

Hours Later

 _Crying filed the room. As I cradled our baby in my arms._

 _My face was wet with tears as I gazed up at the camera._

 _(Surprise Luke. I know you weren't expecting to get a video from home anytime soon. But I had to make sure you were apart of this.)_

 _(It's a girl. We have a daughter. She's beautiful. She has my hair, and you're eyes. You got your little girl. I just wanted you to know how much I love you and how much our kids love you and miss you. We can't wait until you're back home. I love you.) Brooke said. Carefully lifting the wide awake infant in front of the camera._

 _(Say bye daddy I love you.) Brooke said smiling. As the video ended._

Lucas put down his phone and wiped his eyes.

This video was such an unexpected blessing. Their family was now complete. He anticipated and hoped the months would fly by. So he could reunite with Brooke and his children. They were his inspiration and driving force for everything he did.

He got out spare sheets of paper and began to write.

...

Back in Tree Hill

(She's so cute momma. She's been sleeping ever since I got here. Is she going to wake up so we can play.?) Eugene asked. Looking over at his mother.

Brooke smiled back at him warmly.

(Your sister is too little for playing right now. Once she gets older the two of you will be able to do so much together. Babies need alot of sleep so they can grow and get big and healthy. In the meantime you can read books to her and talk to her. The two of you are going to be best friends. She's going to need you. She'll look up to you, love and admire her big brother. ) Brooke said. Looking to him.

(Wow that sounds like a big responsibility. But I'll do it. She 's my sister we need each other. I'm going to love you alot.) Eugene said. Leaning over placing a kiss on her cheek.

Brooke felt her heart ache with pride. Eugene was becoming such a good person. He and her sister were her legacy. She would not fail them. She lost count of the amount of times her parents disappointed her. And how she was never able to depend on them or trust them. She was determined to be different better.

(That was really sweet little man. Since she's asleep do you want to go to the waiting room and hang out with your cousin Jamie and Jenny.? Aunt Haley and I already talked it over. You and Jamie are more than welcome to have a sleepover. I'll pick you up Monday after school. What do you think.?) Brooke asked.

(Yay! Yeah I want to sleep over at aunt Haley and uncle Nathan 's.) Eugene exclaimed.

(Alright I'll take her from you and then you can go into the waiting room.) Brooke said. Leaning over carefully taking the now sleeping infant in her arms. Placing the baby in the cot nearby her bed.

Once he was able to get up and out of the chair he left the room.

The door shut behind him and Brooke looked over across the room.

(She's a doll. Have you thought of a name for her.?) Karen asked. Smiling over at Brooke.

Brooke gazed over at the sleeping infant in the cot steps away from her bed. (I was thinking Emma Hope Scott.) Brooke said. Looking back at Karen.

(That's lovely. It suits her.) Karen said.

(It does. I'm going to be able to handle it. Juggling them both. You don't need to inconvenience yourself. You have your own life and things going on. This shouldn't be a concern.) Brooke said. Looking over at Karen.

Karen walked over to where Brooke was taking a hold of her hand.

(Eugene and Emma are my grandchildren. Who I love and adore. And you are at last my daughter in law my family. So me helping out is what family does I don't want to hear another word about it. Anything you need just call me or text or come over to my house. We're in this together.) Karen said. Looking up at Brooke.

Brooke looked back at her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke.

(Thanks I appreciate it. More then you know. It's just alot harder than I ever imagined. I handle it the best way I can. But Eugene admires his dad. Lucas is his best friend and hero. Now we have Emma who is going to be missing out on moments and memories with her dad.)

(We didn't tell Eugene. He told me days before he deployed.)

(He's going on another tour. He'll be gone for up to half a year to 4 years. The thought of him being gone again like that is tearing me apart. It's his job his dream. He's finally found his calling and purpose in life. I will never ask him to choose. He would hate me resent me. I need to just focus and remember what matters the most which is our kids. )

(I'll be okay. Can we forget I even brought this up. I'm falling apart on the day of my daughter 's birth. This is so unfair to her.) Brooke said. Wiping the tears from her eyes.

Hearing the sound of crying Brooke got up and went over to where Emma laid in her cot.

(Brooke he would give it up for you and those kids if he knew you felt this way.) Karen said. Looking back at her.

Brooke finished changing Emma's diaper placed her back into the cot washed her hands and went back over to Karen.

(It was a moment of weakness I'm fine I promise.) Brooke said.

...


	37. Chapter 37

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 37**

Weeks Later

Having a baby in the house again is a huge adjustment. My schedule revolves around her and taking care of Eugene. He has school, his after school basketball practices and his games every couple of weeks along with his drawing classes that his goes to twice a week. I am divided in half. Work isn't something I'll be thinking about until Emma is 6 months old. Maternity leave I'm grateful to have this time with her.

She is a very calm and quiet baby. The complete opposite of how Eugene was. Emma only cries if she needs to eat or be fed. Or when she needs attention. Very easy. She already is showing her dad's Eugene was a baby he was practically glued to me. Fussy and always wanting to be held. And in my eye sight. He made sure you knew he was there. At moments I missed those days. He was getting to be so independent. And he loved his sister so much. He always wanted to help take care of her in some way. As soon as he gets home from school. She is the first person he asks about.

Emma was 8 weeks old now her smiles were a favorite sight of mine. She was actually reacting and listened as you spoke to her. It was a highlight every day waking up and walking into the nursery to see her adorable had her dad's squint. It was so cute to see whenever it happened. My favorite part of the day was bedtime. I read a story to Eugene then he read a story to Emma it filled my heart with joy seeing their closeness and the bond they were building develop right in front of my eyes.

Karen has stayed true to her word and has been a huge help. With both kids. And a person I can talk about motherhood who understood and get rid of my worries. I stressed out on a daily basis. Trying not to make mistakes and I worried about the impact of my choices on them. Becoming a mother had brought out this side of insecurity, fear, and protectiveness. I never had before.

On the few moments of quiet it's then I take the time to read Lucas 's letters or write back to him. Our phone calls last for a few minutes same with our video chats which can cause my heart to ache missing him so much. But I deal with it. He thanked me multiple times for the video of Emma's birth.

I smiled and told him how much I enjoyed making it and how we were holding it together really well. Which was true for Eugene and Emma being unaware of the absence Karen worried but she was used to it. Given her history with Keith. Lucas told me recently what his commanding officer had told him and the rest of the soldiers in his unit. This tour would last 4 years. I almost dropped the phone when he told me.

Eugene would be 8 years old. Continuing to grow and change. Becoming more his own person by the day. Memories and milestones would pass by. Emma would be 4 years old. Just beginning her childhood.

My heart felt as if it was breaking into pieces. But this was the life I chose. My children needed me to be strong for them.

...

3 years Later

I had just managed to finish cleaning up from the birthday party.

Emma and Eugene were tired but awake. They were coming down off a sugar high of cake and other desserts.

Emma was 3 now. Into clothes, wanting to play dress up, get into my make up, and always was involved in something she loved baking with her grandma Karen and was fully engaged in everything she did. Her best friend was Peyton and Jake's son Wyatt.

Eugene was now 7 years old. Was now enjoying junior league in basketball. Had grown a talent for drawing. He and Emma were best friends. He was very protective over her. When he wasn't at school, doing extra curricular activities, or spending time with family. He was hanging out with his best friends. Jamie Scott, Jenny Jagielski , Skills and Bevin's daughter Mia Taylor. They were practically inseparable.

At the sound of the front door opening they looked up smiles of happiness coming across their faces.

(Daddy!) They said in unison. Rushing into Lucas 's arms as he walked through the door.

(Happy birthday buddy!. Hi sunshine.) Lucas said. Hugging them back.

..


	38. Chapter 38

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 38**

(You're getting tall. I got you a present. But I'll give it to you tomorrow after school. 7 years old. I can't believe it. How are you buddy.?) Did you have a nice party.?) Lucas asked. Looking up at his son.

(It was great we had a magician, a clown, my friends came over and all of our family and I had a 2 layer basketball game cake it was the best! I wanted to wait up for you. I didn't want you miss you coming home.) Eugene said. Looking back at his father.

(I'm glad you did. But I'm sure your tired. We could read a story together before you go to sleep. Would you like that.?) Lucas asked.

(I would but I'm 7 now so I read to you.) Eugene said.

(Okay sounds good you pick out a book and I'll be right there.) Lucas said. Smiling up at him.

Eugene left the living room it was then that Lucas turned his attention to his daughter. (My sunshine girl. You're 3 now. I want to know everything you like and are interested in in. I'm sure since my last visit things have changed with you. I got a present for you too. I've missed you alot.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

The young girl smiled up at him. (I missed you too daddy. And you're right now I don't like princesses I like wonder woman and I want to be an astronaut, and a cook, and business woman. Like momma. I can't wait to open my gift. I have to show you my new pictures. I'll be in my room.) Emma said. As she skipped away.

Lucas was in awe at how much his children had grown and changed. In these past few years. During his last visit. Which was last year. His kids were clinging to him. Emma was 2 and Eugene was 6. Now they were off in their lives with friends, and activities. They were growing up so fast. He was missing so much. Yet he knew they would never tell him that.

Lucas turned and walked over to Brooke.

(They didn't have to wait up for me. I know how much keeping them in schedule matters to you.) Lucas said.

Brooke looked back at him. (When it comes to your visits there is nothing that matters more to them then seeing you. I don't mind it at all. They love you. I'll hang out in here. While your reading them their stories. You should go I know they are climbing the walls waiting for you.) Brooke said.

(You're right they probably doing that or jumping on their beds.) Lucas said.

Brooke smiled up at him. (With all the cake and desserts they ate your going to need two stories to get them to sleep.) Brooke said.

(I'll try that.) Lucas said. Smiling back at her.

Sometime Later

Lucas quietly shut Emma's bedroom door and walked down the hallway and back into the living room. He savored being able to tuck his children into bed and share their night time rituals. He knew soon Eugene wouldn't want that anymore he would feel too old and eventually as time went on Emma would follow suite. Childhood lasted such a short time. He felt guilty leaving them. Brooke especially to raise their children alone.

Lucas walked into the living room to find the fireplace lit.

He walked over to the couch where Brooke sat. Taking a seat next to her.

(I've missed you the most. How are you.?) Lucas asked. Gazing over at her.

Brooke looked to him. (I'm alright the kids keep me busy between that and work my days are packed. I know you can't really give me details on where you've been and what happens there. So are you happy to be home.?) Brooke asked.

(Of course. I just wish it could be longer. 30 days is never enough these visits end before they begin. Being here with you and our children means everything to me.) Lucas said.

(We need alone time. Just us. We haven't gone out without the kids close by.) Lucas said.

(Since they were born it's true. I would like that. Some quality with husband how would we fill all that time.?) Brooke asked. Smiling up at him.

(There are countless ways we can do that. I just want you to know. How much I love you. How much I admire you. You are my hero. I can't imagine holding our family together day after day the way you do.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

Brooke quickly wiped the tears were falling from her eyes.

(Let's go to bed. After the long flight I'm sure your tired.) Brooke said.

(I'm never too tired for you. Let's go talk I have a feeling. Sleep is the last thing you have on your mind.). Lucas said.

Lucas took a hold of her hand. Brooke put out the fire then followed his lead up the stairs. The couple went through the hallway and straight into their bedroom. Lucas locked the door behind him.

Brooke went into her closet while Lucas went into his.

The couple re emerged some time later. Wearing their pajamas Brooke got into bed Lucas went in on his side. Wrapping his arms around her.

She laid her head on his chest.

(Now my love talk to me. It's just us here.) Lucas said. Looking up at her.

She looked to him. (I'm lonley, overwhelmed, and I miss you. I miss us. The kids miss you every day they need their father. They are only getting older and I don't know if I can handle it. To be enough for them for you. But that doesn't matter. I knew the situation before we got married. I chose you this life.) Brooke said. Wiping her eyes.

...

 **Author's note : Thank you for the continued support. Let me know you're thoughts. Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 39**

Lucas got up slowly. Looking up at her.

(It matters to me. How you feel and what you're you're going through.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

(You asked me to be honest with you. And I am. That 's all this is Luke.) Brooke said. Getting up looking back at him.

(I meant what I said when we got married. You are my best friend love of my life. You and our kids are my entire world. So if you need you me to make certain changed and leave take a step back and start a new career path that will let me be home with you and our children then you have to let me know know Brooke.) Lucas said. Taking his hand in hers.

Brooke let go of his hand and got out of bed walking over to the other side of their bedroom.

(It's not that simple Lucas. You told me from the start how this life would be. And I told you whatever happened we would get through it together. Now years later after two kids and a marriage I'm suddenly changing my mind. No I can't I won't.)

(This isn't just a job you have a calling a purpose. Ripping that away from you. Out of my own need and selfishness. Isn't going to happen. I love you too much to have you hate me. I don't want to waste your first night back talking about this. I'm going to keep standing by you. And nothing is going to change that. I'm loyal to you and I know this started off with you wanting to pay tribute to Keith. And ended up becoming everything but that. I chose you then and I chose you now.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

Lucas walked over to her. Taking her hand in his. Leading her over to the bed as she climbed back on her side and looked to him.

He leaned over kissing her. Wrapping his arms around her.

(I choose you every day. And clearly me being gone is hurting you. And I don't want that. So baby tell me to stay if that's what you want.) Lucas said.

(Go I'll get us through this come home to me. That is only thing I couldn't survive is something happening to you or our kids I wouldn't be able to breath or move. My heart would forever be broken.) Brooke said. With emotion thick in her voice.

She attempted to fall asleep. The room was dark and the moon outside the window was full. Time passed on. She laid there finding herself unable to sleep even though she was tired. Eventually she just decided to get out of bed and leave their bedroom. She had on her robe and her slippers as she went through the hallway and down the steps and made her way into the kitchen. Where she started to make breakfast.

She opened the fridge getting out ingredients placing all she needed on the counter then went into the cupboards and got out a mixing bowl, spoon, and measuring cup. She put the necessary ingredients into the bowl and started to stir the batter.

Sometime Later

Brooke smiled as she put down the last plate of cinnamon waffles. It was a dish made alot Emma and Eugene loved it waffles was a favorite of Lucas's. There were pitchers of orange juice and milk. On the table aside from that plates full of fruit. Anything she learned from cooking these past few years came from Karen.

Once everything was ready Brooke walked over to the stairs and called down Eugene and Emma.

She looked around the room and started to walk over to the living room. Seeing toys all over the ground. She paused as she felt arms wrap around her.

Brooke smiled up at him.

(Good morning Luke.) She said.

(Good morning. You didn't have a get up early just to make breakfast. I would of done that. You never get to sleep in I would made breakfast for the kids and you would of gotten breakfast in bed. ) Lucas said.

Brooke smiled up at him. Wrapping her arms around him.

(Waking up and seeing your face was enough for me. Plus I made your favorite waffles. Eugene and Emma should be down here any minute.) Brooke said. Gazing up at him.

(Then we should make the most out of it.) Lucas said. Leaning over kissing her.

She smiled kissing him back.

He picked her up and placed her up on the counter.

She pulled him closer to her.

At the sound footsteps racing down the stairs.

The two separated Brooke smoothed down her nightgown and re tied her robe. Lucas took her hand as they walked over to the kitchen table and sat down next to each other.

(Morning momma, morning daddy.) Eugene said. As he smiled over at them. Sitting down on one of the chairs.

(Morning little man.) Brooke said. Smiling over at him.

(Hey buddy. We have alot to do today. Anything you and Emma want.) Lucas said. Looking to his son.

(Daddy can we go the zoo.? And to the children,'s museum..?) Emma asked. As she sat down next to her brother. And began to eat her waffles.

(Of course these next few I'm all yours. The two of you make the plans for the day.) Lucas said.

(This is going to be so fun.) Eugene exclaimed. As he poured syrup all over his waffles.

...

Days Later

And the days events were full of family memories. From the zoo, the children 's museum. To the multiple movie showings, the trips to the park and community center. And nights of family dinners, story telling and picture taking to document the moments.

It was the most happy any of them had been in a long time.

Lucas carefully opened the front door to Eugene 's bedroom and walked inside. (Hi buddy. With all the stuff we've been doing these past few days. I didn't get the chance to give you your birthday present am interrupting you.?) Lucas asked.

Eugene 's face lit up at the sight of his father.

(No way. Homework can wait. What did you get me.?) Eugene asked.

Lucas walked over to where Eugene was sitting.

Eugene got up from his desk and sat down next to his father on his bed.

Lucas brought out the package and handed it to Eugene.

Eugene opened it the package and looked up at his father.

(A necklace. What do all these charms mean.?) Eugene asked.

Lucas smiled up at him. (This one means peace, that one means happiness, and this last one is for a long life.)

(You my boy have been the first of two reasons why life is worth the time and effort and work it takes. 7 years ago. I had no idea how you would change me as a person. One day people are going to say to me your Eugene Scott's dad. You are capable of everything and anything. It's been so humbling being you're dad watching the person you become. You deserve the world. I love you so much. ) Lucas said. Putting the necklace around Eugene 's neck.

Eugene wrapped his arms around his father.

(I love you too daddy. Thank you for my present. I'll take care of it I promise.) Eugene said. Looking back at his dad.

(I know you will. You get to your homework. I'll see you later.) Lucas said. As he left Eugene 's bedroom and went back into the hallway.

He walked a few steps away and walked into Emma 's room.

(My sunshine girl. Can I talk to you.?) Lucas asked. Walking inside the room closing the door behind him.

(Yeah come in daddy next to me.) Emma said. Smiling up at him.

(You have a present I've been meaning to give you. Here it is.) Lucas said. Handing her the gift.

She opened the present and looked to him. (It's so pretty. I love it.) Emma said happily.

Lucas slipped the bracelet on her wrist and looked to her.

(When you were born I realized that life had given me more than I deserve. I now had a beautiful, strong, daughter. Who would take on the world by storm. Being able to bond with you these last few days has meant so much to me. You are confident, kind, smart, and so loving. I call you my sunshine girl. Because you coming into my life has bought so much happiness and light. I will never be able to thank you enough for choosing me to be your dad. I love you.) Lucas said. Taking her in his arms into a hug.

Emma hugged him back. (I love you too daddy.) Emma said. Looking back at him.

(You finish you're coloring I'll see tonight.) Lucas said.

He then left her bedroom and went into the hallway. He walked straight into the direction of their bedroom. Walked inside closed the door behind him changed his clothes and re emerged some time later.

Lucas went back into the hallway and down the stairs.

He looked up thanking Nathan and Haley. Then joined hands with Brooke as they walked out the front door of their home.

...

 **Author's note : Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter.? Lucas and Brooke go on their long awaited date. Review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 40**

Sometime Later

The sight of the night sky and the endless sight of the town was in front of them. The couple sat across from each other at the table. They had eaten dinner and were now looking through the dessert menu. Lucas had simply followed Brooke's directions. This was a restaurant he had never gone through and he realized the entire plaza of shops and restaurants in the surrounding area was completely foreign to him.

(Do you know what you want yet.?) Brooke asked. Smiling up at him.

(I'm getting the brownie cheese cake. What are you getting.? And I'm curious why did you pick this place for us to come here tonight..? ) Lucas asked. Looking to her.

(I know the owners we both do. This restaurant is Peyton and Jake 's restaurant. I told them about our date and I wanted us to be able to have privacy and enjoy this incredible view which is why no other customers are here but servers and cooks. This entire area was built two years ago. It's always busy and full of people in town and out of town. The kids and I come over to this part of time alot. And I'm getting the Apple turnover with ice cream.) Brooke said.

Minutes later. The waiter came over to them and collected the menus.

(Everything here looks like a combination of both their tastes and I can see why you and the kids come here and shop and visit this plaza. It's full of alot of new businesses. Being able to spend time with you is what I care the most about.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

(The minute I saw this view I knew I wanted to share with you. ) Brooke said. Looking to him.

Minutes Later the waiter came back over and placed the plates of dessert in front of them. Along with a bottle of alcohol.

Lucas opened the bottle and poured half a glass into both glasses putting the bottle to the side.

(I love this and since I'm off mom duty for the night. I can relax and enjoy being with you and not worrying and stressing. We have nothing else to focus on but each other. I want to savor this night. I've grown a love and hate relationship with time over the years. Especially recently.) Brooke said. As she started to eat her Apple turnover.

(I look at Eugene and he's grown so much in a matter of months. And he's becoming a young man before my eyes. Next time I'm home he'll be 11. Almost a teenager. Which will open a new door once that happens. He's so much like you. His strength, his heart, the way he's so honest and wise. Just like his mom. And Emma she's full of personality, has your grace and the ability to empathize with anyone. She's going to know what matters the most in life and who she is as a person. On my next visit home she'll be 7. I try to wrap my mind around it all and I can't. How blessed we are to have them and each other.) Lucas said.

(You'll be going on another tour.?) Brooke asked. Looking to him.

(Yeah I will be and this time there is the opportunity to extend the tour. Which could last an extra 2 or 3 years. Which is an amazing opportunity. And something we've all spoken about. But nothing has been agreed upon.) Lucas said.

(Wow I wasn't expecting that. I knew you were deploying. But being gone on another tour with the possibility of extra years is such a surprise.) Brooke said. Grabbing the bottle of alcohol and pouring herself another glass.

Lucas reached over and took her hand in his.

(Before I agreed to anything I wanted to know how you felt.). Lucas said.

Brooke finished her turnover then drank the remaining amount of alcohol in the glass before placing it back down.

(Like you said. It's an incredible opportunity and it doesn't happen often. You can't possibly pass this up. So when you get back agree to extend the tour. We'll be here. We should get the check it's time for part two of our date.) Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

Lucas brought over the waiter and paid the bill.

The two left the restaurant and got into the car.

The driver took off seconds later. Eventually stopping in front of the next location. Lucas took her hand as they got out of the car.

Brooke led him through the double doors. Lucas looked around the room. Remembering the memories they shared the last time they were here.

Lucas let go of her hand and lit the fire in the fireplace. And turned on the radio filling the room with music.

He took her coat and put it on the empty chair beside them.

(We've shared alot of memories here. Our escape from the rest of the world.) Brooke said.

Lucas took her in his arms as they began to dance.

There was no distance between them as they moved to the music. Locking eyes with each other.

Brooke leaned over kissing him.

He kissed her back.

She started to unbutton his shirt. While he took off her shirt.

Brooke led him in the direction of their room.

They walked inside she shut the door behind him.

Leaning over kissing him. Pulling him closer to her

He laid her down on the bed carefully.

Placing kisses all over her.

She wanted to express how much she loved him, in every action. The layers between them becoming non existent. They gave themselves to each other in every possible way.

Time just seemed to slow and stop. Hours passed.

Brooke laid in his arms. Listening to his heartbeat.

As he wrapped her in his arms. Gazing up at her.

(What's going on in that head.?) Lucas asked.

(I love you so much.) Brooke said. With emotion in her voice.

(I love you too more than I thought was possible.) Lucas said.

Sometime Later

Lucas was asleep. Brooke carefully climbed out of bed and walked over to the window seat and sat down.

The tears she had been holding back began to fall.

She wrapped her arms around herself. The thoughts of him being gone on another tour for even more years. Was more than she could fathom. Her heart sunk. She felt torn in two.

She wiped her eyes and walked over to the bed. Wrapping his arms around her as she closed her eyes.

...

 **Author's note :Let me know what you think.? Thank You for the continued support. Review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 41**

Weeks Later

(Are you all packed with everything you need.?) Brooke asked. Looking over at Lucas. The two were in their bedroom. It was morning the kids were off at school and Brooke was on way to the store to begin her shift at the store.

(Yeah I am. Eugene and Emma loved their gifts. They haven't been without them since I gave it to them. We should make date nights more of a priority when I get back. What do you think about that.?) Lucas asked. Looking up at her.

(Sounds great. I had fun. So Luke in terms of your deployment and the extended tour. I know I said I was okay with it.) Brooke began to say.

(Which worked out perfectly I called my commanding officer to confirm. The extended tour will last 3 years. I already said goodbye to the kids last night. We should get to the airport. The routine of phone calls and video chats wont change. It'll be just like my last tour just longer. You are the only reason this life we've built works. I would be lost without you.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

(I feel the same way but Luke. I really need to talk to you.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

(We can talk in the car come on.) Lucas said. Taking his hand in hers as they walked out the front door of their home and got into the turned on the car and started to drive.

Lucas turned to her putting his hand on hers.

(What do you want to talk to me about.?) Lucas asked.

Brooke took a breath and began to speak.

(I should of told you before today. Preferably right after you told me you were going through with another tour. But to be honest the entire announcement took me off guard and I was in shock after you told me that not only would you be leaving again. You would be gone for even longer. The rest of that night was a blur to me. Ever since then I've been trying to figure out how to bring up how I feel in regards to the topic.)

(I know that I've made it seem like I'm okay with this whole thing. But the truth is.) Brooke said. As she parked the car on the side of the road. Locking eyes with him as she spoke.

(I need you Lucas. Here at home. I love you. I don't want you to give up your dream and I've held our family together for the past few years together by myself and I can't do it anymore. Eugene and Emma are only getting older and have their own needs and are starting to have lives of their own. But they love you and need you so much even more then I do. I'm asking you to stay. I need my husband back and our children need their father. Let's go home you can figure out a new career something that keeps you close by and involved with everything regarding our family.) Brooke said. With emotion thick in her voice.

Lucas turned and looked up at her. (Brooke you should of told me this days ago I asked you multiple times how you felt and you kept reassuring me you were fine and that you could handle it. Now you just want me to give this all up and start over with my future uncertain. I'm sorry Brooke I love you. But I can't do that. I made a commitment. This is who I am now this is my life.) Lucas said.

Brooke looked to him. (What about me and our kids.? I'm you're wife what about your commitment to me.? Eugene and Emma need you. Look up to you and admire you so much. It was my mistake Luke okay I should of been honest from the beginning I was terrified of hurting you and losing you. I don't want you to go. All you're thinking about is yourself how can you be so selfish!) Brooke yelled.

Lucas stared back at her.(Selfish! Its you asking me to give up my career. My livelihood because you can't let go of this endless insecurity you have of ending up alone. I can't keep being the only person you have as a constant in your life. Attempting to make up for your lack of family and love. I'm going to be late I need to go.) Lucas said. Opening up the passenger side door and getting out the car with his luggage in hand.

Brooke looked to him. (You go but I can't guarantee we'll be waiting for you when you get back. Goodbye Lucas.) Brooke said. Slamming the car behind him as she watched him walk into airport.

Brooke started the car and began to drive from the airport and back to Tree Hill. Her heart breaking into pieces. As the tears she held back fell from her eyes.

...

 **Author's Note :Time jump ahead. Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter.? And what do you think the future holds for Brooke and Lucas.? Review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 42**

7 years Later

(Eugene I am leaving this house in 10 minutes. I expect you to be by the front door in exactly that time. We are not arriving late to school. Do you hear me.?) Brooke asked. From behind the young man 's door.

(I'm be right there mom.) Eugene said. As he took one last look at himself in the mirror. He was now 14 years old. Almost towering over his mother now. He was a freshman at Tree Hill high school. A leading scorer on the Ravens basketball team. He and Jamie were closer than ever. His other best friends were Jenny and Maya. The four of them were inseparable. He was kind, honest, and protective of everyone he cared about. He was known by everyone in school . And got attention anywhere he went especially from the girls in school.

Feeling good about the outfit he put together he walked out his bedroom door with his backpack and cell phone in hand. He through the hallway then down the stairs. He opened the front door went down the steps and got into his mother 's car.

(It's about time we've been waiting.) Emma said. Looking over at her brother. She was now 11 years old. Her and Wyatt were still best friends but she also was involved in cheerleading and had a close group of friends from the squad she was close to. Emma was strong, confident, friendly, and big hearted.

Her and Eugene were best friends and told each other everything. And hung out together as much as possible.

(You both have what you need for school.?) Brooke asked. Looking over at her children.

(Yep lets go momma. And remember I have cheer practice later on today.) Emma said.

(I know baby. I'm going to drop you off and grandma Karen is going to pick you up and you'll stay there until the end of my shift. After its over I'll pick you up and we'll go home.) Brooke said.

Brooke then looked over at Eugene.

(I need you to come home straight after school. We are going to have a family meeting. We all have to be there it's very important.)Brooke said.

Eugene looked up at her. (What about.?) He asked. Looking over at his mother.

Brooke turned on the car and began to mess with the radio stations.

(Wait that's a Taylor swift song! Leave it there! ) Emma exclaimed. With a bright smile as she began to sing along.

Brooke turned up the volume pulled out her driveway and started driving onto the road. I'm the direction of Tree Hill Elementary school.

Brooke turned and looked to her son.

(It's about your father. He's back from his tour and wants to meet with you and your sister.) Brooke said.

(I know the topic of your dad is a sensitive one for you.) Brooke said. Taking his hand in hers.

(But we are going to get through this together as a family.)

(You're sister is going to need your support through this. If you're okay with it she will be too.) Brooke said.

(Fine I'll be there for you and Em. But I don't want to see him.) Eugene said. Looking back at his mom.

(I won't force you to reconnect with your father. Whether or not the two of rebuild a relationship is your choice.) Brooke said.

She parked in front of the elementary school. And watched as Emma opened the door and got out.

(Have a great day sweetheart. I'll see after school I love you.) Brooke said. Smiling up at her.

(I love you too momma. Bye Eugene.) Emma said. Waving to him.

Eugene smiled up at her.(Bye Emmy I'll see you at home.) Eugene said.

Brooke waited until Emma walked through the door before she drove a few minutes away over at the high school.

She parked in front of the school and looked to him.

(I love you. I'll see you after school. Have a good day.) Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

(I love you too.) Eugene said. Leaning over hugging her.

She hugged him back and watched him leave out the door.

She waited until he went through the double doors of the school. Before she drove off around the neighborhood until she reached the front of her store. She stared down at her wedding ring.

It had been 7 years since saw Lucas in person or communicated in anyway. She's been raising their children on her own since that day at the airport.

The thought of seeing him again. Filled her with a variety of emotions.

She wasn't ready to face. Brooke thought to herself as she got out of her car and went through the door of her store. To begin work for the day.

...


	43. Chapter 43

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 43**

 _Sometime Later_

(There he is.) Brooke said smiling at the sight of her son.

(Come over Eugene hit by me.) Emma said. Taking his hand. As he walked through the entryway and walked into the living room together. The two sat down next to each other.

Brooke walked over to where her children were and sat down next to them. Emmy we have to talk to you about something. See your dad is home now he had been away working for the past few years in the army I'm sure you remember that. I told you stories and he gave you that bracelet on your wrist.) Brooke said. Looking to her.

(Of course I remember my daddy why are you bringing him up now.?) She asked. Clutching the bracelet close to her.

(Because he's back in town now. And would like to meet with you and your brother. Is that something you would want to happen.?) Brooke asked.

Emma looked to bracelet and back at her mother.

(He said goodbye to me when he was tucking me in all those years ago.)

(And said he would write and we would vide chat it would be like he never left I wrote him letters over and over again until last year when I was 10. He never wrote back to me. We never video chatted. So no I don't want to see him. He forgot all about me. I thought he was died. I now know he just didn't want to communicate with me. I don't want to see him.) Emma said.

She then took off her bracelet and handed it to her.

(I don't want this anymore. I have homework can I go now.?) Emma asked.

(Yeah. Sure you can.) Brooke said. Feeling her heart sink as she clutched the bracelet in her hand. And watched her daughter leave the living room.

Brooke took a breath and looked to Eugene. (You already told me you didn't want to see your honestly I was going to try and encourage it. But clearly there were things she didn't tell me did he stop talking to you to.?) Brooke asked. Looking up at her son.

(I don't think you want the answer to that.) Eugene said.

She looked up at him and spoke. (Yes I do I need the truth.) Brooke said.

(Yeah he didn't talk to either after that day he left.) Eugene said. Looking to her.

Brooke leaned over putting her hand in his.

(He broke your heart and your sister's. I'll be back. Stay here and watch her. I shouldn't be long.) Brooke said. Getting off the couch. As she grabbed her keys and went out the door.

...

Eugene got off the couch and went into the hallway. He stopped in front of Emma's bedroom door and opened it slowly.

He walked inside and looked to her.

(Let's sit down and talk just me and you.) Eugene said. Walking over to where she was and sat down next to her.

She sat up and looked to him.

(There is nothing to talk about. He left us he left momma. I hate him that's it.) Emma said. Looking to him.

(No you don't. Because of you did you would of gotten rid of that bracelet a long time ago.)

Eugene looked down and took out the charms that hung on his necklace.

(He gave me this when I was 7 for my birthday as a present. And I never took it off. I can say I hate him and that I don't want to see him. But the truth is I just don't want to let him back in. To my life or heart so he can leave again. I'm scared that I'll get used to it having him around and then something will happen to take him away.) Eugene said.

Emma 's eyes went wide. (Your not scared of anything.) She said. Finding herself surprised by the admission.

(Well now you know my secret. And I was thinking if we could. Go and meet him together. That it would make things a little easier and we could ask him any questions we want so we could get closure and figure out if it's worth the the effort and time to give him a chance.) Eugene said.

(What if it's a mistake.?) She asked. Looking to him.

(Then we'll have each other like always.) Eugene said.

...

Brooke took a deep breath and knocked on the front door.

Minutes later it opened and Lucas was standing in front of her.

He was surprised by the sight of me.

(Brooke. I didn't think I would see you. Do you want to come in.?) Lucas asked.

(Yeah I would.) Brooke said.

Lucas walked out of the front door and made room for her to come inside the home. Brooke walked inside.

He closed the door behind her.

Brooke looked around the home then back at him.

I need to talk to you. Can we sit.?) Brooke asked.

(Yes let's go into the living room.) Lucas said.

She followed his lead as the went into the living room.

He sat down on one chair she sat down on another.

Brooke looked to him and started to speak.

(You cut off contact with our children because of what happened between us. Which is wrong in every way. They loved and idolized you so much. How could you break their hearts in that way.?) Brooke asked. With emotion in her voice.

(I already hurt you and failed as your husband to put you first. I couldn't do that to them. Be a failure and disappointment as their father. They deserved better than that. And so did you after everything you put up with and sacrificed.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

(If you want a relationship with our children you are going to have to fight for it. Here is Emma 's bracelet. She doesn't want it anymore.) Brooke said. Handing the bracelet to him.

He took it and looked to her. (You still have on your wedding ring. I thought you would of ended things a long time ago. It was a mistake getting on that plane. I'm not in the army anymore. I now am going to be working with other people who were in the military helping them to cope with life afterwards. It's fulfilling and I'm a difference that's all I really wanted. It's too late I had to lose my family in the process. I will regret that every day of my life.) Lucas said.

(We can communicate in terms of the kids but I think you and I have been over for a long time. And I was holding out this hope for you and I. But I think it's time to let go of you. You are the only man I've ever loved who gave me my children and taught me what it meant to love. I can't keep waiting for someday. ) Brooke said. The emotion in her voice thick as she took off her wedding ring and handed it to him.

(Brooke that's yours and I am willing to do anything it takes to show you that I know what's important in life and that's you and our children. ) Lucas said.

(I should go.) Brooke said. As she got up. And headed towards the front door.

Lucas got up and went after her. (I should of went home with you. That day. I should of told you how much I loved you and that you and our family were all I needed I let go once I'm not making that mistake again.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

(You know where I live if you're going to fight for the kids then feel free. Goodbye Lucas.) Brooke said. As she walked out the front door.

...

Author's note :Thank you for the endless support. Let me know you're thoughts. Review!


	44. Chapter 44

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 44**

 _(Listen to Keane - We might as well be strangers)_

Seeing Lucas again wasn't something I was prepared for. Going over there like that was a sudden reaction. After hearing about the years of silence between him and our kids. I just felt overcome with anger and disbelief I needed proof to see if any part of the man I married was still in there. From what he told me. He seems changed at the very least remorseful. Which is encouraging. I don't know what's going to happen in regards to him and our children. But I have hope that with time and effort a relationship can be rebuilt.

As for him and I he's the father of my children and my estranged husband. A divorce that has crossed my mind. And I even had papers drawn up. Yet I never signed them. There was always a reason not to sign them. I couldn't make myself go through with it. Without my wedding ring on my finger I felt naked, exposed. Our relationship felt over and since it's been so many years without seeing him or communicating in any way it should be done. Yet here I am still in this state of pause and I was sick of it. I had to move on. Brooke thought to herself as she walked through the door of her home.

Surprised to find Eugene and Emma waiting for her.

(Is everything alright.?) She asked. Closing the door behind herself.

As she went over to where they were. And sat down. Looking up at them.

(We just wanted you to know that we changed our minds.) Eugene said.

(We want to meet with dad but we won't if you aren't supportive of it.) Emma said.

Brooke leaned over taking a hold of both their hands. Looking into their eyes as she spoke.

(I fully support both of you. In wanting to reconnect and build a relationship with your dad. I know it's a painful experience but I know he loves you and the two of you love him so let's just start there give him a chance to know who you are. I can set up an outing and take you over there. He can meet up with you and see what happens. Would you like that.?) Brooke asked.

(Yeah that works.) Eugene said.

(Would you stay close by.? That would help too.?) Emma said.

(Of course anything it takes to make this situation more comfortable.) Brooke said. Looking to them.

(I love you two so much. No matter what happens.) Brooke said.

(We love you too momma.) Emma said.

(I'm sure you two have homework. Get started on that. I'll be in my sketching in my room. If you need me just come in.) Brooke said.

(Come on Em.) Eugene said. Looking over at his sister.

The two grabbed their bookbags and went into the kitchen sitting down at the table where they began their homework.

...

Sometime Later

Eugene was out with his friends and Emma was over at Karen's.

Brooke got out her phone and began to dial Lucas 's number.

She puts the phone to her ear and listens as he begins to speak.

(Hi Brooke are you alright.? How is everything.?) Lucas asked.

(I'm fine and things are pretty calm over here. I was just calling to tell you that Eugene and Emma agreed to meet with you. I was thinking you could meet up at _The Underground_ it's in the plaza district on the other side of town. Just so you know I'll be there too. Sticking around in the background. Do you need me to give you the address.?) Brooke asked.

(No thank you though. I'll find it. What time should I meet them there.?) Lucas asked.

(4pm. It doesn't close until 10 so the three of you will have alot of time to talk. Be there on time and Lucas this is them reaching out to you. Please don't disappointment them or hurt them again. If you can't be fully committed tell me now.) Brooke said. Clutching the phone to her ear.

(I would never purposely hurt or disappoint them anymore then I have. I'm committed to them I won't let them down I promise. I know you can't trust what I say or do but over time I will prove that I'm worthy of this second chance and having a place in your life.) Lucas said.

Brooke took in his words attempting to keep herself as unattached as possible to them. (We'll see in a few days. Goodnight Lucas.) Brooke said.

(Thank you Brooke for letting me me apart of their lives again. Hopefully one day I'll have a place in your life too. Goodnight.) Lucas said.

The call between them ending minutes later.

Brooke turned off her phone. Put it away. And got out her laptop.

Over the years she found comfort in entering blog posts to her website.

She took a breath and began to type.

 _Dear readers_

 _The past has come back to visit me. In the image of my estranged husband. We recently met face to face after 7 years of seperation. We have a past and two children. Our lives have been apart for so long him being on my mind now is strange to me. I have no idea what is going to come of it. But all I know is that you don't get into a relationship with a man at 18 get married 4 years later and expect to feel nothing for him. It's all confusing and so much was uncertain. I can't say I don't love him. I just am not sure if that's enough anymore._

Brooke entered the post and turned off her laptop. Then started sketching new clothing ideas for the rest of the night.

...


	45. Chapter 45

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 45**

Days Later

( _Listen to Holding on and letting go by Ross Copperman)_

I was an hour early. Which may seem somewhat extreme to most but I didn't want to be late plus I was so nervous I loaded up on multiple cups of coffee. I didn't sleep at all last night. Getting this opportunity to see my children and spend time with them. Means more than anyone will ever know. I decide to sit down and watch the clock.

At the sound of the door opening I looked up.

They were here. I was so surprised at how much they had grown and changed since I saw them last. My sunshine girl Emma. Was so beautiful. While my boy had gotten so tall and was now a young man. I stayed away for so long. I want to know anything about their lives that they are willing to share with me.

I watched as they walked over to the table where I was. And stealing my breath and heart with her smile was Brooke. She was stunning, I was instantly calmer and at ease knowing she was open to this happening.

(I'll be right over there. You three have fun. And talk. We have until closing.) Brooke said. As she looked to us and then walked to another table in the back of the coffee shop.

I refocused my attention on them.

(I want to thank you both. For taking the time to meet with me. I know I haven't been around for you two in a very long time. And that is a fact I will regret for the rest of my life. You deserved so much more than that a father who was present and involved in every aspect of you're life.)

(I was dealing with my own problems and honestly thought that by keeping my distance you were better off and I know now how wrong I was I'm willing to do everything it takes to show you both that you can trust and depend on me. I made my share of mistakes and know that words only go so far actions are what matter. )

(Ask me whatever you want.?) Lucas said. Looking up at them.

Emma looked up to her father and started to speak.

(Did you stop loving us.? Is that why you went away.?) She asked.

Lucas felt his heart drop looking back at his little girl. Whose eyes mirrored his own.

He reached over taking a hold of her hand. (I left because I loved you both too much to stay. The person I was becoming was consumed with darkness, and was terrified of what that would do to you the both. You two were so young and impressionable. I knew your mom could do what I couldn't. I love you two more than anything in the whole world.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

Emma smiled back at him. (I do cheerleading, and I get straight A's. My best friend is named Wyatt. And I have my other friends from the cheer squad. I like baking grandma Karen taught me how. I like singing. I'm taking lessons from aunt Haley. And can we get another charm for my bracelet.?) She asked. Lifting up her hand where the bracelet was.

(Sure we can do that today or another time.) Lucas said. Smiling back at her.

Lucas looked over at his son. (Do you have any questions for me.?) He asked. Taking notice at how quiet he was since they had arrived.

(If what happened before takes place again. Are going to leave again.?) Eugene asked. Looking to his dad.

(I don't see that happening again. Nothing is going to take me away from either of you. I finally found my way back home. With you two, my mom, my friends. You're mom. Everyone I love is here. I need nothing else but that. I need to apologize to you especially. You were older we were so close back then. For me to not come back like I did is inexcusable. I'm truly sorry about that my boy.) Lucas said. Looking to him.

Eugene leaned over wrapping his arms around his father.

(I love you dad I forgive you.) Eugene said. The emotion in his voice thick. His eyes burning with unshed tears.

(I love you too.) Lucas said. Hugging him back.

The two separating minutes later.

(Dad can we go get lunch at the buffet. The three of us and momma.?) Emma asked. Looking to him.

(You would have to clear it with your mom first. I would like that. ) Lucas said.

It was then that Emma left her seat and walked over to Brooke 's table.

(Momma can all of us go to the buffet. For lunch. Dad said he would be open to it if you are.?) Emma asked. Looking to her mother.

Brooke smiled up at her. (I'm in let's go.) Brooke said. Getting off her chair and walked over to the table where Eugene and Lucas were.

(Momma said yes let's go to the buffet now!) Emma exclaimed.

With that the family left the coffee house.

Got into their separate cars and drove over to the buffet.

...

Sometime Later

After eating and storytelling of memories of the past. They all went back Brooke 's home to Brooke 's home. Eugene brought up the idea of having a movie night. Which Emma excitedly agreed too.

The two then started picking out different movies to watch.

While Brooke began making dinner.

Lucas volunteered to help her with anything she needed.

Brooke smiled as she looked over at Eugene and Emma from the kitchen.

(They are so happy it feels like it's been so long since I've seen those smiles on their faces. It's nice to see.) Brooke said. Looking to Lucas.

(It is a good sight to see. Hopefully we can have more days like today. )

(What about you are you happy with how things went .?) Lucas asked. Looking to her.

Brooke looked up at him. (I am I was unsure how it would go.? But I think it went better then expected. Progress seems to have been made which is what matters the most. I know I was reserved about even trying to make this work. I'm just really protective. When it comes to them.) Brooke said.

Lucas looked back at her. (I understand I wouldn't trust me either. After what happened with us.) Lucas said.

Brooke looked to him. Wanting keep talking but instead started plating the food. While Lucas got out the pitchers and filled them with fruit punch and lemonade.

The two sat down across from each other while Eugene and Emma sat down next to each other.

(Chicken parmesan my favorite. Comfort food is the best.) Brooke said.

(It's my favorite too momma and for dessert we're going to have brownies and hot chocolate.) Emma said.

(I love brownies you can never have too much chocolate.) Lucas said.

(That's what I think too.) Eugene said.

Everyone ate and talked about how their day went.

Time went on eventually dinner ended and they all headed into the living room with their brownies and hot chocolate.

(What are we watching first.?) Brooke asked. Looking to them.

(A Christmas story.) Eugene said. As he took the remote pressing play.

Hours later

The movie had just finished. Credits were now rolling on screen in the dark living room. Eugene and Emma both ended up going straight into their room falling asleep shortly after.

It was just Brooke and Lucas left in the living room. In front of the fire place. Sitting beside each other.

(It's that I don't trust you. It's just I know what it feels like to be loved by you and I know what it's like to lose that which is why I asked how invested you plan to be. Seeing the happiness and joy on their faces today made my heart ache with joy I haven't felt in years. It's as you were the missing piece they needed to mend their broken hearts. And I couldn't be more grateful to you for that.) Brooke said. With emotion in her voice.

Lucas looked back at her. (They are never going to lose me. Today was the first time in years that my life felt full and meaningful. And that's because of our children and you. Being the living proof I needed to remind myself that this family is my world. And the only motivation I need continue to be a better man. What about your heart is it on the way to healing as well.?) He asked. Looking to her.

(It is I'm beginning to see that people can change. And holding on to the past only prevents things from moving forward. And fear only keeps you stuck you can't go through life that way. And I'm sorry for making you choose. I was wrong then I just poured my heart out expecting you choose me and be stuck in a life you didn't want. I shouldn't of done that.) Brooke said. The emotion in her voice thick.

Lucas took a hold of her hand.

(I shouldn't of left you had sacrificed your life and what you wanted for so long deserved to be put first. You made me and our family you're entire focus. And when you needed me the most I left you it was wrong. I can't forgive myself for hurting you for letting you down for letting Victoria get to me. Making me believe I was never going to be enough for you. That I was ruining your life. I destroyed us. There is no getting that time back.) Lucas said.

Brooke looked to him.(Maybe not but if we're both willing to put in the work. I don't see why we can't create a life even more incredible, full of happiness and memories. But this time nothing is left unspoken or hidden. You are still my best friend. It's probably too late to want these things.) Brooke said. Getting up wiping her eyes.

Lucas got up going after her. Taking her hand in his.

As the two locked eyes. He looked up at her. Cradling her face with his hand. They're eyes locked on each other.

(You are still my best friend too. And it's not too late. You are the love of my life. The only woman I want to spend my life raising our kids and falling more in love by the day.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

Brooke looked to him. (I love you too.) She said.

He leaned over kissing her gently.

She kissed him back.

Eventually the two separated.

...

 **Author 's Note :Let me know you're thoughts.? Review!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 46**

(We said alot tonight. And I just don't want to have either of us to regret this in the morning. We had an amazing day. And this talk between us. Was everything we've been needing to say and now that it's out in the open where do we go from here.?) Brooke asked. Looking up at him.

(We've finally put all our wallls down and let each other completely into our hearts which is a big deal we should just absorb all of this tonight and in the morning we can see how we feel. The plan now is to move forward together. So much has gotten in the way. That won't happen this time. We know what we want and who we are. The only thing to focus on is us starting over with each other and our kids.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

Brooke leaned over kissing him. A bright smile coming across her face.

(I've missed kissing you and being with you. None of this feels real. With my luck it won't be and I'll wake up and this won't actually of happened.) Brooke said.

Lucas leaned over placing a kiss on her lips.

(It did happen.I can guarantee you that. I should get home. It's late and I want to savor every second of this night.) Lucas said. Letting go of her hand. As he looked up at her.

The two locked eyes as she spoke. (I've missed seeing that look in your eyes. Knowing I'm the only person who will ever see it. I just need one thing from you.) Brooke said.

Lucas smiled up at her.

(Just one thing. And what is that.?) Lucas asked.

(I want you to put my wedding ring back on my finger. I love you and that ring it represents our love and the commitment we made on that day. I'm going to wear it for the rest of my life. Do you have it still.?) Brooke asked.

(Of course it's your ring it's on my dresser at my place. I'll bring it the next time we're together. ) Lucas said.

(Speaking of your place I think at some point we should talk to the kids about you moving back in. I mean once we decide where this is going and what our future holds.). Brooke said.

(The rest of our lives is a good start. What do you think.?) Lucas asked.

Brooke walked to where he was wrapping her arms around him.

(I couldn't think of a better way to spend my life then being with you.)

(Are you tired.? You could spend the night we could talk about our future. Cuddle and kiss and be all cute and coupley. Do you want to.?) Brooke asked. Smiling up at him.

(I would be I have work tomorrow and so do you. Plus I don't want to confuse Eugene or Emma. But when you're off and I'm off and we have the place to ourselves I'll hold you all night and whisper how much I love you a much as you want me to. How does that sound.?) Lucas asked.

(Perfect I'll see in a few days. Goodnight.) Brooke said. Placing a kiss on his lips.

(Good night Brooke.) Lucas said. As he left the home.

She locked up the door behind him. And made her way to her bedroom. Feeling her heart ache with happiness.

...

Days Later

Eugene was sleeping over at Nathan/Haley's. Spending some bonding time with his cousin Jamie. While Emma was spending the night at Peyton and Jake 's having a sleepover with her best friend Wyatt.

Brooke walked through the front door. Locking it behind her.

Surprised at the song she heard playing. The lights were off she followed the sound of the music up the stairs. And through the hallway.

Stopping at the front door of her bedroom. She opened the door slowly and walked inside closing the door behind her.

She smiled at the sight of multiple candles all over the room.

And the sight of rose pedals on the floor.

The song playing was special to the them both. It was playing the first time they told each other they loved each other years ago.

There was a dessert tray on the table next to the bed along with champagne and glasses.

She heard footsteps and looked up.

(Just the woman I've been waiting for. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love anyone. You are everything I've dreamed of, needed, and still don't ever deserve. Brooke Penelope Davis will you stay married to me.?) Lucas asked. Getting down on one knee.

Brooke smiled jumping up and down. (Yes Lucas I will.) Brooke said.

Lucas slipped the ring on her finger and took her into his arms.

She leaned over kissing him.

He kissed her back. Slowly beginning to unbutton her blouse.

She pulled off his shirt pulling him closer to her.

He tore off her shirt and started kissing her neck.

He picked her up and laid her down on the bed.

Looking down at her. Taking in her beauty and all the emotion he felt.

( I love you so much.) He said.

She smiled up at him. (I love you too and I always will.) She said. Looking back at him.

He leaned down reconnecting their lips.

The two began to remove the remaining layers between them.

Every kiss, touch, and look reflected the love they felt for each other.

They felt reborn new and undiscovered as they explored and allowed each other to freely give their hearts, bodies, and souls.

...


	47. Chapter 47

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 47**

Hours Later

In the morning

The sun shined through the window. Brooke stirred awake. And looked over at Lucas. She smiled happily at the sight of him.

(Good morning husband.) She said.

He leaned over placing a kiss on her lips. (Good morning wife.) He said. Smiling back at her.

Brooke kissed him back. As she started placing kisses all over him.

Lucas took her in his arms. Bringing her closer to him.

At some point he broke the kiss. Looking up at her.

(Last night made everything clear we are more in love with each other now then we've ever been.) Lucas said.

Brooke looked back at him. (Completely endlessly in love. Just so you know your never leaving me again ever.) Brooke said. Gazing up at him.

He leaned over kissing her. Laying back down on the bed gently.

The two were now laying next to each other. Face to face.

(Being here with you and our kids is where I belong. I wouldn't imagine going anywhere without here I'll make us breakfast. What do you want.?) Lucas asked. Looking over at her.

Brooke smiled back at him. (Egg muffin breakfast sandwiches, and coffee I'm going to need all the caffeine I can get. I didn't sleep at all. Thanks to you.) Brooke teased. Leaning over touching him as he got out of bed.

He smiled looking back at her. (Oh I know sleep was the last thing you were thinking about. When I was kissing and touching every last part of you. Showing you how much I love you and want you. ) Lucas said.

(It was worth every second no one knows my body, and holds my heart like you do. I don't want this to end.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

(We have a few more hours before either of us have to think about work. So leaving this bed isn't needed.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

(Luke not that. Even though yay just what I needed to hear.)

(I mean how happy we are. This world where nothing else exist but us we created has been incredible. But soon we'll have the rest of the world in our relationship and that's the last thing I want. Other people 's options and negativity will just get in the way.) Brooke said.

Lucas looked to her. Taking her hand in his.

(We've waited years and survived so much. To get to this point. It doesn't matter what anyone says or what they think. We are staying together forever. I promise.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

Brooke smiled up at him. (I believe you. I worry, stress, over think. You know me.) Brooke said.

(Yes I do but I'm here now. Your not going through any of it alone anymore. You have me. Now I'll be back with breakfast as soon as I can.) Lucas said. Leaning over placing a kiss on her lips. As he got out of bed.

Brooke kissed him back. (I can help. )Brooke said.

(You relax and enjoy yourself. Being able to cater to my wife. Is a joy I live for satisfying every one of your needs. ) Lucas said. Getting out of bed and walking out of their bedroom.

Sometime Later

Lucas walked back into their bedroom. With a tray of two of egg muffin breakfast sandwiches and two mugs of coffee. He carefully places down the tray.

(This looks delicious. Thanks for making us this.) Brooke asked. Smiling over at him. Putting her hand in his.

He lifted her hand kissing it gently. Gazing up at her.

(Thank you for agreeing to stay married to me. Making me the luckiest man on the planet. Our someday is starting right now. I think we've waited long enough putting everything else in front of each other. You are first. ) Lucas said.

Brooke looked to him. (I'm so happy. We both are. That's all I want to focus on.) Brooke said. Leaning over placing a kiss on his lips.

The couple ate and talked. Enjoying the company of each other.

Once breakfast was over they got ready for the day and left their home. Hand and hand. Brooke drove Lucas to work parking in front of the office.

(Bye Lucas. I'll see you later on today. Come over and we'll talk to Eugene and Emma together. Tell them that we're together and ask them how they feel about you moving in with us. Then we'll go from there.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

(That's a really important step you think we're ready.?) Lucas asked. Smiling up at her.

Brooke hit his arm playfully. (Yes we are. I meant what I said. Your never leaving me again.) Brooke said.

Lucas leaned over kissing her. (Being able to wake up next to you for the rest of our lives. Is all I want. Have a good day. ) Lucas said.

(You too. Bye Luke.) Brooke said. Watching as he left the car.

She waited until he went to the double doors and it was then that Brooke drove off going through the neighborhood in the direction of her store.

She parked her car and walked through the door. The hours usually dragged on but today they flew by. Once her shift was over she made her way home.

...

(Momma we're all here when is the family meeting going to start.?) Emma asked. Looking up at her mother.

(We're missing one more person. Once they arrive the meeting will start.) Brooke said.

Minutes Later knocking at the door was heard. Emma shot up.

(Who is it.?) She asked.

(Go ahead and open the door you'll see.) Brooke said.

Emma walked out of the living room. And went to the front door.

She unlocked and opened the door.

A bright smile coming over her face.

(Daddy! Come on your just in time for the family meeting.) Emma said. Taking his hand in hers as they walked into the home.

Lucas shut the door behind him.

The two walked into the living room together.

(Look momma daddy 'd here.) Emma said.

(Dad do you know what this meeting is about.?) Eugene asked.

(Yeah I do. Your mom and I have an announcement to make.) Lucas said. Joining hands with Brooke.

(You're dad and I have gotten back together. And we wanted to know how you would feel about your father moving in with us.?) Brooke asked. Looking to them.

(I would love it! We would be a family as again.) Emma said. Excitedly.

(That's great. I'm so happy for you and momma .Can we help you move in.?) Eugene asked.

(I would appreciate that son. It won't take more than a few days. Uncle Nathan, uncle Skills, uncle Mouth. Are going to help too. ) Lucas said.

Weeks Later

Lucas was moved back into the home. He and Brooke were happier than ever along with Emma and Eugene as well. They had breakfast and dinner together every night. Life was at peaceful and full of hope for the Scott family.

(Jamie Scott is that you.? We haven't seen each other in days. I'm surprised you could unglue yourself from Madison's face for us to have a conversation.) Eugene said. Looking over at his best friend.

(Shut up don t be jealous that we're in love. Then again you could have any girl you want. Mads and I recently got way more serious.) Jamie said. Looking to him.

(How so.? you two have been glued to each other like two gummy bears in a heat wave.) Eugene said.

Jamie looked around the empty River court then back at Eugene.

(You can't tell anyone. We've been hooking up for weeks now.) Jamie confessed.

Eugene looked at him with a look of surprise. (You two are having sex!) Eugene said.

(Yeah exactly that. We're the last couple in our group to do it. Don't act like you haven't done it already. I mean between all the cheerleaders and other girls in school who are basically throwing themselves at you on a daily basis. What about you and Jenny.?) Jamie asked.

(We're friends we've known each other our whole lives just like me and Mia just friends their your best friends too in case you forgot.) Eugene asked.

(I know that. Make sure you come to the Madison 's party tonight.) Jamie said.

(I'll be there. I already cleared it with my parents. Just have to make sure I'm home by curfew. Now let's see who wins this pick up game.) Eugene said. Getting off the bench passing Jamie the basketball.

...

 **Author's note : Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 48**

Later on that day

(Suspended isn't that a little extreme.?) Lucas asked. Looking at the principal in front of him.

Brooke took a hold of his hand.

(My husband is right. Emma has never been violent. She's kind and loving there has to be a reason why this happened.) Brooke said.

(Mrs. Scott that may be true. But we have a zero tolerance policy on violence. Emma punched this boy in the face which is wrong. 3 days suspension is a chance for Emma to calm down and rethink her actions. We can't play favorites with children like this. ) The principal said.

Brooke looked back at her. (Children like this. What exactly is that supposed to mean.?) Brooke asked..Feeling anger inside her begin to build.

(When children grow up in dysfunction they tend to act out seeking attetion.) The principal said.

(Our daughter is growing up in a loving household. With parents who love her a devoted big brother and aunts and uncles who adore her along with her wonderful grandmother. We'll keep her home. But don't you dare act as if you know our child. ) Brooke said.

Lucas took ahold of Brooke's hand as they left the office.

Emma went by their side as they left the school.

Once the family got into the car. Brooke and Lucas looked to their daughter.

(What happened Emma we know there is more to the story here.?) Lucas asked.

(You're suspended for 3 days we would like an explanation as to why.) Brooke said.

Emma looked to them and started to speak.

(This bigger kid was bullying my friend and I wasn't going to let that happen. So I punched him. He was hurting my friend's feelings and didn't care so why should i.? You always taught me to stick up for my family and friends especially people who can't stick up for themselves. That's all I was doing if I have to get punished for it then that's okay.) Emma said. Looking to them.

Lucas and Brooke looked to each other then back at Emma.

(Sticking up for friends and family is important and we appreciate that you were trying to protect your friend.) Lucas said.

(But putting your hands on someone isn't the answer but I love that you were defending your friend I did teach you to stick up for yourself and others. Which is why we aren't going to punish you. Is there anything else going on with your friend that we need to know about.?) Brooke asked. Looking to Emma.

(I can't tell anyone I promised that I wouldn't.) Emma said. Looking to her parents.

(Keeping secrets is fine but when someone you love is being hurt or dealing with serious problems you have to tell the truth.) Lucas said.

Emma took a breath and spoke. (I've been using my allowance money for months now to by lunch for my friend. Because otherwise he wouldn't have anything to eat. And his clothes are old and have holes in them. He's going through a hard time so I just wanted to help. He was embarrassed and asked me to keep it a secret. And I did. ) Emma said. Looking to her parents.

Brooke 's face softened. (You are very kind and loyal friend. This boy is lucky to have you in his corner. Thank you for being honest with us. Can you tell us this boy's name.?) Brooke asked. Looking to Emma.

(Theo. You've met him plenty of times already.) Emma said.

(Alright let's go home.) Brooke said. Pulling out of the school parking lot as she began to drive.

...


	49. Chapter 49

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 49**

Sometime Later

As Lucas parked his car in the street after getting directions to the boy's home from Brooke he looked over at her.

(Have you met his parents before.?) Lucas questioned.

Brooke turned and looked to him.

(No I haven't he and Emma have been friends for a few months now. From the small amount of encounters we've had I can tell you he's sweet, shy, and keeps to himself. Emma completely adores him.

An image of the boy came to her mind he had curly brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and was the same height as Emma. Who had now reached Brooke's shoulder.

(Well all we're going to do is check in on him. And how bad things are going with him and his parents. Then see if there is anything we can do to help.) Lucas said.

The couple then got out of the car. And walked up the stairs hand and hand. Brooke took notice of there being no car in the driveway.

Once they reached the front door. Brooke knocked on it once waited a few minutes then knocked again. After not getting a response Lucas turned to her. (Maybe nobody 's home. Or his parents are asleep after working late. We could come back tomorrow and try to talk to them.) Lucas said.

(I'll try one more time if we get no response we'll leave.) Brooke said. Looking back at him.

Brooke then knocked on the door for a third time.

It was then that the door opened slowly.

They were met with the sight of a young boy.

Brooke smiled warmly at him.

(Hi Theo I'm not sure you remember me. I'm Emma 's mom. Brooke Davis Scott. And this is my husband Lucas Scott Emma 's dad. Are your parents home.? We would like to talk to them.? Can we come in.?) Brooke asked. Looking to the boy.

Theo looked back into the house then back at Brooke and Lucas.

(It's just me and my mom. You can come inside and wait for her to come home though. If you want.) Theo said.

Brooke and Lucas looked to each other then back at him.

(Sure we wouldn't mind coming in and waiting for her.) Brooke said.

(Do you know when she'll be home.?) (We don't want you staying up late just to keep us company.) Lucas said. As he took hold of Brooke's hand. The couple walking inside the home together.

The home was small, cramped and dark.

(My mom works late hours and is usually home long after I go to sleep.)

(You could just tell me what you were going to tell her.) Theo said. Looking back at them.

Brooke looked to Lucas then looked back at Theo.

(Let's sit down and talk.) Brooke said. Looking to the boy.

The three walked over to the couch. Lucas and Brooke sat together.

Theo sat down in the chair next them.

(You're friends with our daughter Emma. And after what happened today we asked her about the friend that was involved and we found out that person was you.) Brooke said.

Lucas looked to him. (She told us that some kid was being mean and she was trying to defend you she also said that you're going through a hard time in terms of clothes and food. We just wanted to ask your mom how we could help the two of you.) Lucas said.

(Emma 's the greatest she always includes me and never makes me feel bad. She's my best friend.) Theo said. With a smile.

Brooke smiled back at him. (Emma cares alot about you too. We were thinking if you wanted to. You and her could have a sleepover. We can always come back and talk to your mom in the morning. Would you like that.?) Brooke asked.

(I would like that alot! I'm going to go pack my stuff.) Theo said. Excitedly racing out of the living room and going into the hallway. In the direction of his bedroom.

Brooke smiled gazing over at Lucas with her hand on her heart.

(Isn't he the sweetest. We made his whole night.) Brooke said.

(We did there is no rush to meet with his mother.) (,Things will get figured out I'm sure of it.) Lucas said.

Theo burst into the living room with his suitcase in hand.

(I'm ready to go now!) Theo exclaimed.

Brooke and Lucas along with Theo left the home together.

...

 **Author's note Let me know you're thoughts.? Review!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 50**

(There's our guy. Hey G.) One of the guys from the team said. As the group of teenagers walked over to him.

(Hey am I early.? I didn't know how late I was supposed to show up.) Eugene asked. Looking to them.

(You're right on time man the cheerleaders just got here. We have the entire night to enjoy and make unforgettable.) The young man said. Looking to Eugene.

(I had to make sure he didn't miss anything.) Jamie said. Walking beside Eugene.

(Good looking out Jamie. Madison should be around here somewhere.) He said. Looking over at Jamie.

(I found you.) Madison said. Smiling as she took Jamie's hand in hers.

(The party has officially begun. Try to have fun Scott.) He said. Looking to Eugene.

As he and the rest of guys on the team. Disappeared into the crowd.

Jamie walked over to the dance floor with Madison. Taking her in his arms as they started to dance together.

Eugene took a drink off a tray and began to walk around.

(Boys I'm here who's ready to have fun.?) Jemny exclaimed. As she smiled brightly.

Grabbing a drink off one of the trays drinking it then grabbed another one. All eyes focused on Jenny as she took ahold of a random guy's hand.

Eugene smiled at the sight of her. Jenny was always the life of the party. She had shared countless stories of the fun she had during parties and the memories she made.

At the sight of a familiar face Eugene walked across the crowd of faces, loud music, and conversation. Opening the sliding door to the backyard and going through it closing it behind him.

He walked over sitting down on a patio chair beside her.

(Mia Taylor. At a party. This is a rare event. ) Eugene said. Looking to her. She was one of the two closest friends I had. As from Jamie and Jenny. Mia was stunning. She had blue eyes, blond hair, she was small about 4ft tall. Porcelain white skin, She was full of energy and personality. She was loyal, funny, and honest. She never judged you. And most importantly she was strong. She lit up any room she entered.

She turned her head smiling up at him.

(Hi Eugene. And it's true parties aren't my thing. But my dad was all no more studying go to that party and come home late.)

(They're worried I'm missing out on the high school experience. But between you, Jamie, and Jenny. My life is full and very exciting.) Mia said. Looking back at him.

(I'll take that as a compliment. ) Eugene said. Looking to her.

(You should instead of preparing for my clean teens meeting I'm here. But meeting up with you. Is officially my favorite part of the night.) She said. Smiling back at him.

(I'm touched. But I think actually enjoying yourself would make this night even better.) I said. Looking up at her.

Her smile lit up her whole face as she looked back at me.

(How do think we should that.?) She asked.

I smiled back at her.

(Truth or dare.) I said. Looking to her.

(Who goes first.?) She asked.

(You ladies first I'm a gentleman.) I said. Smiling back at her.

(That you are. So truth or dare Eugene.?) She asked. Gazing up at me.

I thought over the question for a few minutes then spoke.

(Truth.) I responded.

She looked out at the night sky then back at me.

(Have you ever been in love.? If not why.?) She asked.

(No I haven't and why because in order to do that you have to let someone see who you really are and you have to see them for who they are and accept and support that. I never let anyone close enough to me for them to be able to figure that out.) Eugene confessed.

Mia put her hand on his. (You aren't as hidden away as you make it seem. You're an amazing guy. If it matters I see you.) Mia said. Locking eyes with him.

He leaned over moving strands of stray hair from her eyes.

(You're turn.) I to her.

...


	51. Chapter 51

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 51**

Mia smiled back at him.

(Truth or dare.?) Eugene asked. Gazing up at her.

(Dare.) Mia said.

(A girl as accomplished, and intense and incredible as you are. Makes it a point to not go after what you want. Because you don't like to lose control. For this moment I dare you to not think and care about what things mean and do exactly what you want.) He said. Looking to her.

It was then that Mia leaned over kissing him.

Surprised and shocked by the action he kisses her back. Breaking the kiss minutes later.

That was an unexpected thought to himself.

The two looked back at each other.

It was then that a text sent them both looking for their phones.

Eugene quickly read his latest text. And looked up at Mia.

(A SoS text from Jenny. She needs us. I'll go.) Mia said.

Eugene leaned over putting his hand on hers.

(You stay here enjoy the party I got it.) Eugene said. Getting off the chair. Walking over to the sliding door walking through it. Back into the home.

He bypassed the crowd and went into the hallway.

He carefully began searching the bedrooms. Gazing into the last room was where he found Jenny.

Eugene walked inside closing the door behind him.

She looked up at him. Getting up slowly swinging her legs over the bed.

He sat down beside her.

(I got your text what's going on.?) Eugene asked.

Jenny locked eyes with him.

(Guys suck. Accept for you and Jamie. I just didn't want to be alone. The guy I was with left. They always leave I don't know why I bother.) Jenny said.

Eugene took off his letterman jacket. Wrapping it around her shoulders.

She clutched the blue and white jacket close to her. Tracing the numbers 26 with her fingers.

(I don't know why you do either Jen. You are amazing, tough, and worthy of alot more then the guys you settle for who treat you like shit. Yet you always go back to them. It's like you feel deserving of being someone 's after thought. When you deserve to be put first. In every way. Why is that Jenny.?) Eugene asked. Looking to her.

Jenny looked back at him.

(Remember a year ago when everyone found out about Peyton not being my real mom and my actual mom Nikki came back into the picture. My world wasn't the same after that everyone saw my darkest secret. How much me and her looked alike and how flawed and broken she was and how I was exactly the same way. People saw me differently expected me to end up just like her I tried to change it their image of me but there was nothing I could do. So instead I embraced and became the train wreck they expected. ) Jenny confessed. With emotion in her back at me.

(You can change things if you want I would help in anyway I can.) Eugene said.

She smiled up at him. With tears welling up in her eyes.

(There is no saving me Eugene. ) Jenny said. As she began to take off his coat.

(You keep it. I can get it later. Do you want me to walk you home..?) Eugene asked.

(It's okay the party isn't over yet. I'll make sure to not lose your jacket.) Jenny said. Getting off the bed. And walked towards the door.

(Jenny I'm not giving up on you. No matter what happens I'm here for you.) Eugene said.

Jenny turned her head looking to him. (Thanks.) She said.

She walked out the door and just like that she was back free and unattainable. Walking out into the crowd. Jenny was a combination of dark hair, brown eyes, she and i were a few inches apart in height. Jenny had this zest for life and this deep sadness. That you only saw if you really knew her. She longed to fit in and belong completely. But she was like a balloon you tried to tie down in the end she always flew away.

..


	52. Chapter 52

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 52**

I walked out of the bedroom and went out into the hallway.

I looked up to find Mia looking back at me.

She walked over to where I was. (Is she okay.?) Mia asked. Her voice and the look on her face full of concern.

(Yeah you know Jenny she always finds her way back to us. These guys know what happened and they still use her like she has no feelings as long as they get what they want from her. I hate it. Eugene said.

Mia 's face softened she took Eugene 's hand in hers.

(I do too. All we can do is be there for her. Anything else that happens isn't up to us.) Mia said.

I took a breath and looked to her. (I know. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. I'm over this party and everyone here. I'm ready to leave what about you ?) He asked.

(I'll tag along. It's getting late anyway.) Mia said. Linking arms with him as they made their way through the crowd and walked out the front door together.

They walked along the sidewalk. Their homes only steps away from each other.

(So are you happy you came out tonight.?) I asked. Looking to her.

(Yeah I am it was fun. Especially being able to spend time with you.) She said.

(I feel the same way. These parties are usually uninteresting and uneventful. But tonight was far from that. ) I said. Looking back at her.

(Are we going to talk about the kiss or ignore it leaving it hovering between us like a pink elephant in the corner.?) Mia asked. Gazing up at me.

I smiled back at her. (I've never seen a pink elephant. Then again. I'm not as worldly as you are who knows what interesting creatures are out there.) Eugene said. Looking to her.

Mia looked out at the various houses in front of them then back at him.

(Okay we're ignoring it then. I get it.) Mia said.

As she glanced down at her phone scanning text messages.

(Mia I don't want to ignore it I just don't want to lead you on or hurt you.) I said. Putting my hand in hers.

She looked back at me.

(We're not 12 anymore trying to figure out how to kiss behind the bleachers at school you don't like me like that it's fine we're friends it'll stay that way. I just need you not make this a joke and actually be honest with me. About how you feel because I like you. I have these feelings for you. That I need to figure out. Or work through. Then move on or we can explore what this means.) Mia said. Looking to him.

(I care about you alot and you should have a guy who is able to give you his heart and not care what people think who would proudly show you off as their girlfriend I wouldn't be able to do that. If we were together. Nobody could know.) I said. Looking to her.

Watching the look of hurt come across her face.

(Now I understand. I'm too much of an embarrassment for you to be seen with in public. This whole thing makes alot of sense. Okay. I am not someone you need to be concerned for. As far as I'm concerned that kiss between us never happened.) Mia said. Her voice rittled with pain.

As she began to pick up her speed.

(Mia I'm sorry.) I said. Catching up to her.

(Don't be I'll see around alright.) Mia said. She said. Turning away from me. As she walked up her stairs and quickly walked into her home.

...

Mia put her back to the door and wiped her eyes.

She raced up the stairs and went through the hallway. Once she got into her bedroom. She closed the door behind her. The sound of her parents arguing echoed through the walls.

Mia put her headphones into her ears and laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.

...


	53. Chapter 53

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 53**

In the morning

Brooke smiled as she gazed around the kitchen table. She still had to pinch herself the reality of her family being back together. Was still a fact that she was in disbelief about. Everyone was enjoying breakfast together. Having an assortment of waffles, bacon, eggs, and fruit. With two large pitchers of Orange and Apple juice beside the food dishes.

The sleepover with Emma and Theo went flawlessly. They watched movies, played board games and took full advantage of our craft/hobbies room. Brooke couldn't stop the smile that came to her face. At the sound their laughter.

Sometime later as breakfast was finishing Eugene and Emma left out the front door together. Karen was giving them a ride to school while her and Lucas were on the way to dropping off Theo at home.

I drove around town wanting to take in the decorations and excitement that took place during this time of year. Holidays were a huge undertaking in Tree Hill. It was one of the aspects she loved about her small town.

Eventually Brooke reached the front of Theo's home.

(We thought that since we haven't met your mother yet. We would take the time to do that this morning. Just so you know your welcome in our home anytime. Any friend of our kids has an open invitation. That goes for dinners, breakfasts, holidays. Do you think you're mother is home now.?) She asked. Gazing over at Theo.

(Thank you I like it over at your house. Everyone is really nice. Breakfast was great. My mom doesn't really cook much. So it was nice to have that along with the company. My mom works late. So I usually eat alone. I'm not sure if my mom is home.) Theo said.

(That's alright. We can leave our contact information and schedule a meeting with a time better suited for her. It's no problem. We enjoyed having you.) Brooke said. Looking over at the boy with a smile on her face.

Brooke began to open the driver's side door. When Lucas took a hold of her hand.

(Wait we need to discuss something.) Lucas said. Looking over at Theo.

(Last night during one of movies you and Emma were watching she came into the living room and asked to talk to me.

(It was then that she told me. While the two of you were changing into your pajamas you lifted your shirt and she saw bruises all over you. She told me because she's your friend and she loves you and was concerned. So I'm asking you what's going on.? Who's responsible for putting those bruises on you.?) Lucas asked. Looking to Theo.

Brooke looked over at him. (We are not trying to get anyone in trouble. We need to know the whole story. Because what's happening to you isn't right. It's wrong and all we want is to help you get into a safe environment.) Brooke said.

Theo looked up at them. (It's usually just me and my mom. But every once and awhile my dad resurfaces. He drinks, he gets anger, my mom has her own problems. There are nights were he comes home and needs a punching bag. And I'm there. Usually I'm able to make excuses. Or cover them. I didn't think she would see them. I wasn't careful enough. I just don't want my mom to get in trouble. ) Theo confessed. Looking to the couple.

Lucas felt this rush of anger course through him. What kind of bastard was this man. And his questions about the mother only increased.

Brooke looked up at him. Feeling tears well up in her eyes. He was just a boy. She was understanding him somewhat better now. Why he kept to himself so much. He was filled with secrets.

(Is there anything else going on that we need to know about.?) Brooke asked. Attempting to remove the emotion from her voice.

Theo took a looking up at Brooke.

(My mom isn't at work. The truth is she hasn't been home in months I don't know where she went. She's taken off before but never for this long.) Theo confessed.

(Months.?. Brooke said. Feeling her heart sink.

(Who's been taking care of you.? Helping you with homework.? And spending time with you. Your just a little boy. ) Brooke said.

(I can take care of myself. I'm 11. My mom will come back I know it. ) Theo said. Looking back at her.

(Thank you for telling us the truth. We needed to know that.) Lucas said.

(It's settled then you're coming home with us. But first we're going to store to get some new clothes for you then we'll get you settled at the house.) Brooke said. As she turned the car back on and began to drive.

...

Sometime Later

(Are you in Scott.? We'll all hanging out at the bridge tonight. The whole team. The cheerleaders. It should be a good time.) Carl said. Looking to Eugene.

(I'll be there.) Eugene said. His gaze focused on Mia.

The cafeteria was full of teenagers talking laughing, and using their phones.

Once lunch was over and people were leaving the cafeteria on the way their next classes.

He walked over to where she was.

(Can we talk.?) Eugene asked. Looking to Mia.

Mia took a breath and grabbed her backpack. Putting it over her shoulder as she looked to him.

(You need to make it quick I have class to get to. And so do you.) Mia said.

She walked into the hallway and he followed behind her.

(What is it Eugene.?) She asked. Gazing up at him.

(You've been ignoring me. This is the first time we've spoken in days.)

(What's going on with you.?) He asked. Looking to her.

(Nothing I'm busy believe it or not my life doesn't revolve around you.) Mia said.

(Alright you know that we're friends you can come to me if you need something. This distance between us can't still be about that kiss right.?) He asked. Looking back at her.

(No it's not you made your feelings clear I have my own things going on. That you couldn't be bothered to show any concern about. Yet I've always made myself available to you whenever you needed it. Friends is something we clearly are not. So if that was it. I've got to go.) Mia said.

...

 **Author's note :Let me know you're thoughts.? Thank you readers. Review!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 54**

Eugene took ahold of her hand. Causing her turn around.

(Mia don't be like this. We are friends. Your important to me. You know that I shouldn't have to say it.) He said. Looking to her.

(Yeah you shouldn't have to say it. Because that only goes so far what would be better is the actions you show. I'm always the one to call you or visit you. I tell you everything and there is always something you're holding back. So clearly the issue here is you or me and even now I'm completely opening up here and you're barely saying anything. I can't keep being you're second choice. I deserve better that.) She said. Looking to him.

(You know how it is at this school it's all about what you do and who you hang out with. We aren't apart of the same world we never have been. Now all of sudden you can't like it's a surprise.) Eugene said.

She let go of his hand and stared up at him.

(I've always known that. I knew it mattered to everyone else that our friendship never made sense to anyone else but clearly it mattered to you all along. Well you're free now I'm taking myself out of it. This friendship whatever we are is over.)

(Now I really have to go. Thanks to this last minute encounter I'm late. Goodbye Eugene.) Mia said. As she began to make her way down the hallway and walked straight into the elevator. The door shutting behind her minutes later.

...

Weeks Later

(You two get started on your homework. Let me know if you need any help. Would you like a snack.?) Brooke asked. As she walked through with Emma and Theo beside her.

(Cheese and crackers.!) The children said in unison.

(Okay I'll put it together. Lemonade or fruit punch.?) She asked.

(Lemonade!) They said. As they walked up the stairs and made their way through the hallway.

Brooke smiled she had enjoyed seeing how even closer Emma and Theo had gotten since they had brought him to their home to live.

Neither her or Brooke had seen or heard any mention of Theo's mother. Or the estranged father.

It has and continues to be an adjustment with Theo. He doesn't sleep through the night. He's so cautious of everything he says or does and isn't used to being cared for and looked out for. The only real glimmer of happiness they see is when Theo and Emma are together. He hasn't been here long. But everyone has begun to truly embrace him.

The once white walled painted guest room was now transformed into a green walled bedroom. There was no theme. He simply requested the color and a bookcase. Because he loved reading but didn't really have access to books and also has a strong interest in photography after learning that Lucas brought him a camera. Which he carries with him almost everywhere.

Lucas and I agreed this arrangement is meant to be temporary. We've advised our children of this Emma especially. But day by day. I found myself getting more attached to Theo. And I know I'm not the only one.

But in the back of my mind. I know Theo has a mother who will return for him at some point and I need to prepare myself for that. Brooke thought to herself as she called the kids down for their snack. Their laughter and happiness filling t room.

...

(Do you ever think about it.? Life after high school.) Eugene asked.

Jenny gazed over at him. The two were sitting on the bridge rushing water went along below them.

(For myself high school is as good as its going to get for me. But you are going to get out of here and have adventures, find something you love to do and someone to love.) Jenny said.

Eugene gazed back at her. (You can have all that and more yourself.) He said. Looking to her.

Jenny carefully stood up and began to walk along the bridge.

Eugene quickly grabbed her hand.

(Get down from there Jenny. You know you can't swim!) He exclaimed. Helping her onto the grass.

(Let go of me.!) Jenny yelled. Yanking her hand away.

(What was that about.?!) Lucas exclaimed. Looking to her.

(I wasn't going to fall in I know what I'm doing.) She said. Looking back at him.

(Really because from the looks of it your choices have said something completely different.) He said. Looking to her.

She stared back at him.

(What the hell is that supposed to mean.?) She asked. They're dark eyes locked on each other's.

(You keep making these careless mistakes. And don't seem to care about the consequences. And how they would affect the people who love and care about you.) Eugene said.

(I've always been that way, Carefree, honest, and living by my own rules.) Jenny said.

(It's not just that you're choices, these guys, the drinking and whatever else. You don't realize how much risk your putting yourself through. You matter so much to all of us.) Eugene said.

(Why do you care Eugene.? You have basketball, the guys on the team. The cheerleaders who worship you. Jamie, Mia, Why do you care so much about a nobody like me.?) Jenny asked.

Eugene reached out his hand taking ahold of hers.

(Because we're friends.) Eugene said.

She faced him the two now inches apart.

(It's more than that. You go out of your way for everyone you care about but for me especially. Why is that Eugene.?) She asked. Looking to him. The countless walls Jenny put up were now lowered.

Eugene moved closer to her. Removing the space between them.

He leaned over kissing her gently.

She kissed him back. Eventually they broke apart.

(I love you Jenny.) He said.

Jenny 's face softened. (I love you. But I can't. We can't be together. Mia likes you she's my best friend. And you are the greatest guy. I'm sorry.) Jenny said. Looking back at him. Her voice thick with emotion.

...


	55. Chapter 55

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 55**

(Or we could just be honest with her. And tell her that nothing will change between the three of us.) Eugene said.

(It can't happen. The three of us are friends. You can't honestly tell me that if we we were to tell her how we felt that she wouldn't be hurt by you and feel betrayed by me. Possibly losing her or you isn't something I'm willing to risk. And you don't want that either. So promise me we'll forget this moment between us ever happened. We're friends that's it.) Jenny said.

Eugene looked back at her. (That's what you really want.?) He asked.

(Yes it is. I have something for you.) Jenny said. Digging into her purse. As she handed it over to him. (Your jacket number 26. ). She said. Smiling up at him.

He smiled back at her. (Of course you would pick this second to give me this back. But thank you.) He said. Putting the jacket on himself.

(We should get going I have to get home. And I'm sure you have somewhere to be. I'll see around.) She said. Smiling up at him.

(I'll see you then.) Eugene said. As he watched her walked away.

Jenny got out her phone and began to type a text.

 _I'll be there in the next days minutes_

She typed sending the message seconds later.

As she waited on the sidewalk for her Uber.

...

She smiled politely and signed into the hotel with her fake name. She then showed off her fake id. She walked down the hallway and slid her key card through the door. Once it opened she walked inside and shut the door behind her.

A man walked up to her with a grin on his face. Taking her in his arms.

(I only have until ten.) She said in between kisses.

This would be her last time doing. Hooking up with guys for,money was how she maintained the money she needed to indulge in this destructive life she had created for herself.

Over time she became numb to it. The random faces, the secrecy, the emptiness and disconnect she felt with her body became second nature. The feelings I felt for Eugene where real but he didn't belong with someone like me I knew that. One day he would too.

Hours Later

(Hot chocolate donuts and hot chocolate with whipped cream.) Mia said. Looking to him. Crossing her arms against her chest.

(I know how much you love it and I wanted to apologize. With dessert for dinner we used to do that when we were kids remember.?) He asked. Looking to her. Watching as she sat down across from him.

(You know me pretty well.) Mia said. Taking one of the donuts in her hand and taking a bite. Then looked up at him.

The two were sitting in their favorite back booth at Karen's cafe.

(That I do and I've owed you an apology for days now. I just didn't know what to say. I was a jerk. You poured your heart out to me and I rejected you in the worse way possible. Let me officially tell you that I'm sorry you are one of my oldest and best friends in the world. I would be lost without you. I don't care what people think. You are apart of my life the keeper of my secrets and holder of our many memories together. You're friendship is so important to me.)

(Do you forgive me.?) Eugene asked.

After taking a long sip of hot chocolate. She looked up at him.

(I forgive you. You're friendship is important to me too.) She said. Smiling up at her hand on his.

Eugene smiled back at her. (Thank you. Now tell me everything going on in your life.) Eugene said. Splitting the donut in half and started to eat.

(From the yells I heard for the past few weeks my dad lost his job. They've been arguing and there is issues about the house I heard the words foreclose. And these problems with my parents have been going on for months they've hidden everything from me. Last night they said they needed to talk to me. So once we're done here I have that impending talk with them to look forward too.) Mia said. Finishing her donuts. And the remainder of her hot chocolate. Getting up from the booth.

Eugene got up and went over to her. Taking her in his arms. Into a hug.

(I'm really sorry. That sounds horrible. I can see why you've been so upset. Please tell me if I can do anything for you.) Eugene said.

As they eventually pulled apart.

(You just being there helps me thanks. I should go.) Mia said.

(I'll see you soon.) Eugene said. Putting down money for the bill before he left the restaurant.

...

(You both are all tucked in and have been read too. Now the only thing left is too fall asleep. I love you Emmy.) Brooke said. Hugging her daughter tightly.

(I love you too momma.) Emma said. Smiling hugging her back.

(Brooke then walked over to where Theo's bed was. Taking a seat down next to him. The two friends were sharing a room for the night. They did this often.

(Goodnight Theo.) Brooke said. Leaning over hugging him lightly.

She did this every night the first time she did it he didn't know how to react to the affection and didn't hug her back. Even so every night she hugged him and said goodnight.

(Goodnight Brooke.) Theo said. Hugging her back.

(I love you sweet boy.) Brooke said.

And with that she got off the bed turned off the lights and left the room.

She walked out into the hallway.

So much for not getting attached. Brooke thought to herself.

As she walked in the direction of their bedroom.

...

(Does you're mom say that every night. That she loves you.?) Theo asked.

(Yep her and my daddy both do. Doesn't your momma tell you that she loves you.?) Emma asked.

(No she never has.) Theo said. Turning around as he closed his eyes.

..


	56. Chapter 56

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 56**

Weeks Later

At the sound of my cell phone ringing I almost throw it against the wall. It's too early for anyone to be calling or texting me. But even with that I pick up the phone.

I glance over at the clock putting the phone to my ear. It was 4 in the morning.

(Hello. What is it.?) I asked.

(Eugene I'm sorry to call you so early. I just need to see you.) Jenny said. The emotion in her voice thick.

I got out of bed and felt overcome with this sense of panic.

(Where are you.?,) I asked. She gave me the address and madepromise me not to tell anyone.

I wrote down the address quietly left my house.

...

When I got to the park. I found her sitting on a bench hugging her knees to her chest. I walked over to where she was and sat down.

Her face was tear stained, her hair was in a messy bun and she was basically wearing pajamas.

(What's wrong.? Something happened I know it.) I said. Looking to her.

She turned to me. Tears falling from her eyes as she spoke.

(You can't tell anyone.) She said.

It was then that Jenny began to explain.

What she did for money. The revelation was surprising. But what she told me next I was in no way prepared for.

(I was raped by one of the older guys. I've never felt so powerless in my life. It was a few days ago. I can't sleep or eat. I keep seeing his face. Feeling his hands all over me. No matter how many times I shower. I'm so stupid. This is what I deserve you know I just wouldn't listen to you or anyone else.) Jenny said. Tears falling from her eyes as she looked away.

(Jen we have to tell someone you need a doctor, we need to call the police, and tell your parents. This guy needs to be caught and put in prison.) I said. Looking to her. I put my hand on hers.

She pulled away. (No, my parents will freak out they'll be upset with me, the police finding out will only cause everyone in town. To know and that's the last thing I need.) Jenny said.

(Okay for right now it can stay between us. But at some point you're parents and police need to find out. You need to tell them.) Eugene said. Wrapping his arms around her.

She laid her head in his arms.

He held her securely in his arms.

His heart breaking at the sounds of her sobs.

...

Mia walked into her parents room and dropped the box at her mother 's feet. Bevin gazed up at her.

(What is this honey.?) The asked. Looking to her daughter.

(Mom don't lie to me. Who is Tim.? These letters, and pictures, he's the reason this divorce is happening. You cheated on daddy with him. I know it's true. There are years worth of letters in these boxes. I can't believe you would do this. You and I are everything to him. How could you do this.?) Mia asked. Looking to her mother.

Bevin put her hand on her daughter 's.

(There is so much that you don't know. Tim was wasn't just some ex boyfriend. He was my husband. We were in love and got married young. My parents completely objected to the relationship. I was forced to end the marriage otherwise I would lose my parents forever. So I divorced Tim. And my parents moved me out of state.I had to cut off all contact with with him. We reconnected a few years ago by chance. There's more Bevin said.

My head was spinning I didn't know I could take anymore information.

(Tim is your father. When I met your dad you were a couple months old he took you right away. The bond you two share was strong from the beginning. As far as he was concerned. You were his little girl. He loved you and loves you so much. Baby I'm sorry.) Bevin said. Her voice breaking with emotion.

Mia walked out of her mother's room and ran into the hallway. She entered her bedroom. And grabbed her suitcase beginning to pack.

Sometime Later she re entered her mother's room.

(I'm leaving I'm moving in with my dad.) Mia said.

As she left her mother's room. Ignoring the calls of her name.

Once she got outside. Mia got out her phone and put it to her ear.

(Daddy I know the whole story. I don't care about any of it. I love you nothing is going to change that.) Mia said.

...

Months Later

(Come on Theo aunt Haley and uncle Nathan. Are taking us to breakfast then we're going to uncle Nathan 's basketball game.) Emma said.

(I'm ready. I just wanted to grab my camera.) Theo said. As he made it down the stairs. Emma wrapped her arm around his as they headed out.

Emma opened the front door.

(Hi little girl. Are your parents home.?) The woman asked.

Theo was frozen in place.

(Momma!. Daddy!) Emma yelled.

Minutes later. Lucas and Brooke arrived at the front door.

(We're here Emmy. Hello I'm Brooke Scott and this is my husband Lucas. What can we do for you.?) She asked.

(My name is Alex Dupre and this is my husband Xzavier.)

(We appreciate your help but we're here to collect our son and take him home.) Alex said.

Xzavier looked over at Theo.

(Go get your things. Don't make us wait.) He said. His voice rough and booming.

Theo shook his head and left the entryway making his way up the stairs.

Lucas and Brooke looked to each other then over at the couple standing in their doorway.

The day had arrived. It's true they were his parents. He was a combination of them both.

(You can't take Theo away. We love him. He's apart of our family now!) Emma exclaimed. Looking to the couple.

(Emma go upstairs and say goodbye to Theo.) Brooke said. Putting her hands on her daughter 's shoulders.

(But momma!) Emma said.

(Listen to your mother Em. We'll be up there to talk with you in a minute.) Lucas said.

Emma pouted as she left the entryway. And stomped up the stairs.

(He has a schedule with school, his afterschool activities, if you come inside we could go through everything.) Brooke suggested. Looking to the couple.

(That isn't needed. We are capable of providing for our son.) Alex said.

(We don't need your charity. Theo isn't keeping any of that crap you bought him. And there will be no more contact between him and anyone here especially that girl.) Xzavier said.

(If you're so worried and concerned where the hell have either of you been for almost a year! ) Lucas yelled. Attempting to keep his voice down.

(My wife, my son, it's no business of yours.) Xzavier exclaimed.

...


	57. Chapter 57

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 57**

Upstairs in Theo's room

(We can still see each other. At school, you can come over for breakfasts and dinners and we can still have sleepovers. We're still going to be friends. Best 'll see.) Emma said.

Theo grabbed as much stuff his hands could hold. He wanted to keep it all. But he knew that wouldn't happen.

He looked over at her. (We can't be friends anymore. I'm sorry. My father isn't going to allow it. My mom has no mind of her own. He controls everything. My mom is never going to leave him. He's all she loves.) Theo said. As he finished packing.

Emma 's face softened. Her eyes burned with unshed tears.

She took a hold of his hand. (We'll always be friends. Even if we never see each other again.) Emma said. She leaned over hugging him.

He hugged her back. Eventually separating minutes later.

(Let's take one last picture together.) Emma said.

Theo brought out his camera. Emma pulled him close.

The two smiled as the camera snapped.

The picture came out of the camera. And Theo handed it to her.

(That's yours. I won't say goodbye. It's a see you next time.)

Emma said.

(See you next time.) Theo said. As he walked out of his room.

...

Downstairs

(We are open to helping you in anyway needed. We have loved having Theo here. He's become a member of the family.) Brooke said. Looking to the couple.

(That isn't necessary. We are at last back together and that is all that matters.) Alex said.

(The two of you have done you're good deed for a lifetime.)

(Our son belongs with his parents. What happens to him once he leaves here doesn't concern you. I don't know what my son has told you. But it's all lies. He makes up stories. ) Xzavier said.

(Those bruises all over him, the nightmares, the fact that he feels undeserving of kindness and love. Is both your doing. If I find out he's still being harmed by you. While his mother stands by and does nothing. I will take it up with you.) Lucas said. Looking to Xzavier.

(It's cute how you think you can stop me.) Xzavier said. Looking back at Lucas.

At the sound of footsteps. They all looked up.

To see Theo standing there.

(Come on baby. We're going home.) Alex said. Walking over to him.

(We've wasted enough time here.) Xzavier said. Walking over to them.

Brooke walked over to where Theo was. Pulling him into a hug.

(We'll miss you. We love you so much.) Brooke said.

He hugged her back. (I love you too.) Theo said. Hugging her back.

Brooke felt her heart ache. This was the first time he said it back.

Brooke let him go from her arms. Watching as he left with his parents.

Lucas took her in his arms.(He knows he has a home here. people who love him.) Lucas said.

...

Alex started the car and began to drive.

(What the hell did you tell these people! They were treating me like a criminal!) Xzavier yelled. Looking to Theo.

(Nothing. I wouldn't tell them anything.) Theo said.

(You're going to pay for that! We're leaving this damn town.) Xzavier exclaimed.

Theo felt himself grow cold. As he stared out the window. Clutching the picture of himself and Emma in his hands.

...

The friends sat together. They all were reeling from the revelation. Jenny had told them about her assault. Jamie, Madison, Mia, and Eugene. They had taken off to their hidden place in the woods.

(There's more I thought I was getting the flue, or something. No medicine I took helped. I've been gaining weight. I went to the store and bought a test. I took it last night. I'm pregnant.) Jenny confessed. Tears falling from her eyes.

...


	58. Chapter 58

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 58**

Lucas and I walked into the room that was once Theo's. It was there that we found Emma sitting on the bed she used when they shared the room for the night. We sat down next to her.

(Emmy we know you're upset about what happened with Theo. ) Lucas said.

I put my hand on hers. (Theo staying was always meant to be temporary. You knew that we all did.) I said. Looking to her.

She stared back at me with tears running down her face.

The sight of her in pain. Broke my heart.

(Momma, daddy, Theo needs us his momma doesn't love him, and his dad is mean and he hits him. They left him all alone for months, They shouldn't be allowed to just take him like that. He isn't safe with them. We have to find him and get him back. He can stay here we can take care of him. Momma, please.) Emma pleaded.

(I'm sorry sweetheart. There was nothing we could do. This situation wasn't under our control. ) I said to her.

(We did and do love Theo. But he has parents who came back for him.

(Unfortunately. All we can do is keep him in our thoughts and hearts. Wish him happiness and peace in this new life he's beginning with his parents.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

She looked back at him. (Theo said we can't be friends anymore. And he can't come visit at all. His dad wouldn't like it.) Emma said.

(How about we make a memory box for Theo. To remind him of all the fun and memories that were made.) Lucas suggests.

Emma 's face lites up.(I love that idea.) Emma exclaimed.

(We'll both help you fill the box and you could mail it to Theo's house.) Brooke said.

(I'm going to write Theo a letter too. I'll start right now!) Emma said excitedly. As she raced out of her room and down the stairs. Into the living room. Taking a seat at the desk in the living room. And began to write.

...

Brooke and Lucas joined hands as they left the bedroom.

...

(We'll get through it together.) Mia said. Putting her hand on Jenny's.

(She's we're here for you in anyway you need it.) Jamie said.

(We can go to doctors appointment 's together. And go shopping for the baby, we can babysit, you aren't in this alone Jen.) Madison said.

(It's time to face the truth and tell my parents everything.) Jenny said.

(I'll walk over with you.) Eugene said.

Jenny looked at them (I love all of you your support means everything to me. I don't know what's going to happen with this baby but knowing I have you all with me means so much. Let's go Eugene.) Jenny said. Getting off the bench.

He took ahold of her hand as they walked out of the park.

...

(I need to talk to you and dad. It's really important.) Jenny said.

(Alright let's all sit down together and see what this is about.) Peyton said.

The two teens sat down in the living room. Next to each other.

Across from Peyton and Jake.

Eugene never letting go of her hand as she spoke.

(I was raped.) Was how she began to explain to her parents about what she had been doing for the past year. The nights with older men, the money, the drinking, the drugs. She was so ashamed and disgusted by her actions.

By the end Peyton and Jake got up and hugged their daughter close to them. Telling her how sorry they were and how much they loved her.

Eventually they pulled apart.

(I have more recent news I'm pregnant. I need to go to a doctor. And get checked out.) Jenny said. Looking to them.

(We'll go tomorrow. Eugene I thank you for being here in support of our girl.) Peyton said.

(I had Jenny in school and it was the greatest blessing of my life.) Jake said. Looking to Eugene.

(How much involvement do you want in the baby's life.?) Peyton asked. Looking to Eugene.

(Mom Eugene isn't.) Jenny began to say.

(I want full involvement. I'm going to be here for Jenny and the baby 100 percent.) Eugene said.

Jenny looked to him with a look of shock on her face.

...

Days Later

(Theo's going to love our memory box.) Emma said happily.

Lucas was helping her finish filling the box.

Brooke was close by having added her own items she was focusing on the nightly news.

 _Beaten and left for dead a young boy is now fighting for his life. He's 11 years old. And is a student at Tree Hill Elementary._

The remote fell from her hands as she called over to Lucas.

The picture that then appeared on screen was of smiling Theo.

...


	59. Chapter 59

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 59**

Sometime Later

We were able to just pick up and leave. Eugene said he would stay with her. We decided we wouldn't tell Eugene or Emma what was going on until we knew more. We tried to ask about Theo and his condition. But nothing was told to us because we weren't family. Which we both understood. But were left feeling angry and helpless about. For months now it's been us and our family and friends. Caring for Theo. Helping him in anyway he needed it. Most importantly they loved that boy. And weren't going anywhere until they knew what was happening with him.

(When can we take him home.?) Alex asked. Looking to the doctor.

(We were able to stabilize him. Which is a miracle. He was beaten severely. And thankfully will be able to make a full recovery. ) The doctor said. Looking to the couple.

(That's a relief we have somewhere to go. We wouldn't be able to live without him.) Xzavier said.

(Once he wakes up. I'll ask him exactly what happened.) (Feel free to visit your son. He should wake up any minute.) The doctor said.

(Come on babe. Let's go see him.) Xzavier said. As they walked into his hospital room.

...

Once they were inside. Alex walked over to Theo.

(You went too far this are going to ask questions. Dig into our life.) Alex said.

(Don't you worry. I won't let that happen. Once Theo is well enough. We'll leave. And Theo won't say a damn thing. I'll make sure of that.). Xzavier said.

(I'm sorry daddy. I should of just listened to you and gave away my things I wanted my camera. My pictures. I was wrong. I won't be bad again. I promise.) Theo said. Looking to his father. His voice weak and tired.

(That's right you listen to me and tell these doctors what they want to hear. Get better then we'll leave town. ) Xzavier said.

...

Antwan/Mia's home

(This place finally feels like home and you're a big part of that babygirl.) Antwan said. Looking over at his daughter.

The two were having lunch together in the kitchen.

(I love being here with you too. And no I haven't talked to mom since I left. And I don't plan too. She cheated on you she lied to me. I don't want to hear her excuses or lies.) Mia said. Grabbing another grilled cheese from the plate.

(She's your mother she loves you. I don't want you picking sides. I will always love your mom our time together means so much to me and you are greatest blessing out of it.) Antwan said. Looking to her.

(I'm on your side. That's it. ) Mia said.

(You can meet him. Tim. He's you're father afterall. You wouldn't be betraying me if you did that. Building a relationship. You have a right to have that.) Antwan said. Looking to her.

(I don't want or need to meet him. He's just a guy I share DNA with. You're my dad. Nothing will ever change that.) Mia said. Putting her hand in his.

...

(Eugene lied he's not the father of this baby. He was trying to be there for me. I can't let this lie go on.) Jenny confessed.

(Thank you for being honest with us. We support you with any decision you make. ) Jake said.

(From what the doctor said. Your 12 weeks along now. What do you plan to do. ? Parent this baby or give it up for adoption.?) Peyton asked.

(I don't know.) Jenny confessed.

...

Weeks Later

(I'm sure you heard by now. Jenny 's giving the baby up adoption. ) Eugene said. Looking over at Jamie.

(I heard. It's going to be difficult for her. But I think it's the right thing. We're going to help her through it. And that whole situation with Mia's parents and the divorce is horrible. Her mom being unable to be honest and follow her heart ruined both their lives. Her dad's always been cool. And so devoted to her. I wouldn't want let a lack of DNA get in the way of that. Christmas is days away. I've got everyone's gifts ready. As for Mia her birthday is tomorrow as you know.) Jamie said. Looking back at Eugene.

(I know. And it's time for me to be honest too. I love Jenny. I always have. But I was a jerk to Mia after she told me how she felt because I was afraid to face the feelings I had for her. I care too much about what other people think the guys on the team especially. I let other people 's thoughts and options create distance between me and her.) Eugene said.

(What exactly are you saying.?) Jamie asked.

(It's Mia she's where my heart 's been the whole time.) Eugene said.

(I knew it.! Madison and I made a bet. About when you would realize it.) Jamie said. Smiling up at him.

...


	60. Chapter 60

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 60**

The next morning

(Happy birthday my one and only Baby girl!) (I love you!.) Antwan . As he brought a tray of breakfast food into her room. Placing it carefully on the bed.

Mia looked up at him with a smile on her face.

(Thank you daddy. This food looks so good. And I love you too.) Mia said. As she started to eat her breakfast.

(I'm going to let you eat in peace and there is your birthday party later on today. Which will be full of everyone you love. If you change your mind and decide to invite you're mother just let me know.)

(15 years old. Where has the time gone. ) Antwan said. Smiling warmly as he left Mia's room.

Mia smiled as she gazed around her bedroom.

Once she finished her breakfast. Mia got ready for the day. Taking a shower then getting dressed. Mia reappeared in her bedroom. Walked over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone.

She scrolled through her multiple text messages. Started replying to them. Ignoring her mother's text and missed call.

Mia left her bedroom. And began to make her way downstairs. Her dad was off for the day and had recently left wanting to finish up last minute plans for what she didn't know.

Hearing knocking at the door. Mia walked down the remaining steps. And answered the door. She looked up feeling her heart race.

(If it isn't my favorite Scott.) Mia said. Smiling up at him.

(Happy birthday! ) Eugene said. Pulling her into his arms in a hug.

She hugged him back. Feeling feeling her heart ache with her feelings for him. She had tried to let it go. But it didn't work. He had this hold on her heart like no one else did. She loved and hated it. Knowing her feelings for him will never amount to anything. Mia had learned to accept that this was just how it would be. Friends was all they would ever be to each other.

Eugene smiled back at her. (Come on we have a birthday tradition to uphold. ) He said. Taking a hold of her hand in his.

...

Sometime Later

(The beach in the middle of winter. There is no one else here. And I'm freezing. But I appreciate the effort. It means so much to me.) Mia said. Smiling up at him.

(Tradition is tradition. And here give me you're hands.) Eugene said.

Mia leaned over giving him her hands.

He took them and put her hands in his coat.

(You're always so warm. Your hands especially. So where's my.) Mia began to ask.

Eugene carefully moved from her and re appeared with a lit up cup cake..

(Make a wish.) He said. Smiling up at her.

Mia closed her eyes and blew out the candle on the cupcake.

He handed it to her and looked up.

(What did you wish for.?) Eugene asked.

(For you. I mean for us to have more great days like this.) Mia said.

(Do you remember when we kissed for the first time.? And I got gum in your hair. What you didn't know was that I was nervous and excited, and had no idea if I could go through with it. Because I liked you so much.)

(I was in denial about just how strongly I felt for you. And that to do with me. I still can't believe I let everyone else decide who I would be with because I didn't want my reputation and image to be affected. You deserved so much better. As for my birthday present.) Eugene said. Looking away from her as he went into the bag he bought.

He handed her a box.

She took it looking to him opening it.

(It's a charm bracelet, with different charms that represent the different memories we shared together. Would you Mia Taylor be my girlfriend.?) Eugene asked.

Mia looked to him. Clutching the bracelet in her hands.

(I want to say yes. But I don't know if I can trust you. Trust what this really means. That later on in a few weeks or a few months that you'll change you're mind or fall for some other girl and break my heart. I'm sorry Eugene. ) Mia said. Handing him back the necklace.

...

(Theo has something like this ever happened to you before.?) The social worker asked.

(No this is the first and only time.) Theo said.

(Where did the bruises on your body come from.?) The social worker asked.

(I do boxing as an extra curricular activity.) Theo said.

(How is your family life.? Are you happy .? How is your relationship with your parents.?) She asked. Looking to him.

(We're close. And I'm very happy my parents love me very much.) Theo said.

(They're taking me on a trip. I'm excited for that.) Theo said. Finding a smile to put on his face.

(Okay I'm sorry we weren't able to find the person who did this to you. You'll all healed now and can start to move on from this.) She said. Walking out of the room.

Alex and Xzavier re entered the room minutes later.

(Do you have any idea what it's costing us. You being laid up in this hospital bed.?) Alex asked. Taking a drink out of hidden bottle of alcohol she had in her purse.

(You told them everything I said to right.?) Xzavier asked.

Looking to his son.

(Of course she believed me and said I'm well enough to go home now.)

(I just want to go home now daddy. I'm tired of the hospital I'll be good. I promise. ) Theo pleaded. With tears welling up in his eyes.

(Stop that crying boy! You did this. You put yourself here! We're going down to the vending machine once we return Tree Hill will no longer be apart of you're life. Keep your mouth shut!) Xzavier threatened.

As he and Alex left the hospital room.

...


	61. Chapter 61

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 61**

She wiped her eyes quickly then opened the door.

She looked up at the person in front of her.

(Antwan. I didn't expect to see you.) Bevin her arms around herself.

(I know we haven't talked much since everything fell apart. But the one thing we love the most is Mia and since it's her birthday let's keep it on that.) Antwan said. Looking back at her.

(Sure come in let's sit down.) Bevin said. Walking into the home.

Antwan walking in after her. He shut the door and followed her out of the entryway into the living room.

They sat down next to each other.

(It's our girl's birthday. She's hurt and devastated after everything happened. But she loves you. And you love her. She's probably not going to reach out and invite you to her party. If she doesn't just keep reaching out. In time she will start to heal and might want to reconnect. That's all I wanted to say.) Antwan said.

Bevin put her hand on his.(Thank you for coming here and saying all of that. You are all she needs I don't know if me and her will ever fix our relationship but knowing she had you is a great comfort.) Bevin said.

(She always will she's my daughter. I love her more than myself. But that's no surprise to you.) Antwan said.

Bevin smiled up at him. (No it isn't. You two have been linked to each other from the minute you met. So I heard you got a job at the high school.) Bevin said.

(Yeah I'm one of the new main coaches for the Ravens. It's a job I've always wanted it doesn't pay the same but I love it.) Antwan said.

(Sounds about right. Those kids are blessed to have you in their lives as a coach. It's never been about the money for you. Your love for the game is all that's ever mattered.) Bevin said.

(It's true. It's been apart of my life for years knowing I'm making an impact on their lives is all I care about.) Antwan said. Looking back at her.

(I called the lawyer. You need to know I called off the divorce. I hurt you in every way possible. I destroyed our family. Because I was trying to relive my past. I don't love Tim. I'm in love with you. I want to repair our marriage. I'm willing to do anything it takes. I'm sorry. I want to come home. Do you hate me.? Is there no chance for us to fix this.?) Bevin asked with tears falling from her eyes.

Antwan looked to her. Taking her hands in his.

(It's not that I don't love you. It's just I don't know if that's enough.) Antwan admitted.

...

Sometime Later

The home was transformed into a mixture of the colors. Pink, purple, and green. The house was filled with everyone who loved Mia.

There was a dj, a gift table, multiple trays of different food. And an entire table of desserts. It was set up as buffet style so everyone could take as much as they wanted.

Mia was dressed in a purple dress that cut off at the knees and black boots. Her blond hair. Was straightened. With short bangs finishing off the look. She was normally not a girl who used make up. But today she had on eye liner, lipstick, and light foundation on her cheeks.

Mia looked at herself in the mirror once more before she left her room and walked down the hallway.

She made her way down the stairs. And walked into the living room. To the applause of her loved ones. She smiled as she looked around the room.

(I just wanted to thank every person who showed up here today to celebrate with me. You all are the closest people in my life. You make moments like these so much more special because we get to share it together. I love you. Now let's have.) She said. Smiling as she walked into the crowd.

The music began to play and the party began.

...

Theo buckled himself inside and looked out the window.

As his father began to drive out of the parking lot.

His mother and father began to talk against themselves.

They were having another party tonight.

Which meant Theo would lock himself inside his bedroom until it was over. No one could know they had a kid.

Theo's heart sunk as he saw the leaving Tree Hill sign pass him by.

It was worth the beating he endured to get the camera. He kept it hidden as he looked through the photos of his time with the Scott family.

...

Jamie and Madison danced together while Jenny danced with some of the guys from the team who had found their way to the party along with some cheerleaders. Once word got around school. Everyone made it a point to show up.

Mia had enjoyed herself throughout her party. Wondering if she made the right decision to invite her mother.

She had made it a point to keep her distance from Eugene.

Between the guys from the team and cheerleaders being close by and her rejecting his want to be a couple. She figured this was the right decision.

The sight of her mother and father dancing together. Filled her with a mixture of nervousness and fear. She didn't trust her mother at all and the last thing she wanted was to watch her mother break her father's heart again.

...

(It's against the rules not to dance at you're own party especially on your birthday.) Eugene said. Looking to her.

She smiled up at him. (Some rules were meant to broken. Today of all days. Plus it's a slow song and you can't dance to that by yourself.) Mia said.

(Why aren't you knee deep in cheerleaders.? They've been checking you out all night. It can't be because of me. We are just friends afterall.) Mia said.

(You are the only person who I want to dance with. You always look pretty but today you look very beautiful. I want to be with you. I know that I hurt you and disappointed you before. I heard everything you said. But things are different now. If you gave me a chance to prove it to you. You would see that I've changed and you're the reason why.) Eugene said. Looking to her.

Mia 's face softened. (I want to be with you too. I'm scared but know you're worth the risk.) Mia said.

She took a hold of his hand. (Can I have my bracelet back.?) Mia asked.

(It's right here.) Eugene said. Taking it from his pocket.

Slipping it on her wrist. As he took her in his arms.

She laid her head on his chest. They swayed to the music together.

After awhile she looked up at him.

He looked back at her.

Leaning over kissing her.

She kissed him back.

...

(I can't believe he's out there kissing her and dancing with her.) One of the guys said.

(We're going to have to talk to him about that. A girl like that. Doesn't fit into our world.) The other guy said. Looking over at Eugene and Mia.

...


	62. Chapter 62

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 62**

Weeks Later

Eugene closed the door to his gym room locker and looked up at the sight of footsteps.

(Eugene we were hopeful we would find you here.) Eric said.

(We thought by giving you some time you would come to your senses but since you're still dating Miss no one important. It's clear that we need to take this matter up with you personally.) Kyle said.

(My relationship with Maya affects me and her alone.) Eugene said. Looking back at them.

(That 's where you're wrong. You're a Raven. Talented, apart of this team. With the amount of points you score a game you'll be a leading scorer by senior year. You're choices who you're friends with and especially who you date has an impact on all of us.) Eric said.

(Listen Eugene you're going to have to understand that you and Mia aren't going to last. She's a townie. Her whole life is here. You're going to move on and go to college probably the NBA. And that girl will be stuck here. Living some boring, uneventful life. We are just trying to look out for you here. And put put things into perspective. Take our advice or leave it. Just know we warned you.) Kyle said.

Eugene stared them down.

(I'm not breaking up with Mia. If you can't handle that come after me. Leave Mia out of it. Otherwise I'll come after you. Anyone who goes after the people I love realize soon after what a mistake that is.) Eugene said.

The young men looked to each other than back at Eugene.

(Are you threatening us Scott.?) Eric asked.

(No I'm warning you stay the hell away from her.) Eugene said. As he pushed passed them. Leaving the locker room.

...

Bevin got up smiling at the sight of him.

(Antwan I'm so happy to see you I didn't think you would come.) She said. Looking to him.

(I said I would. I want to try to work on us and start over. )

(We've built a life together are raising a daughter. We've gone through too much to just give up without fighting for it.) Antwan said. Looking back at her.

(We should get in there our appointment starts in a few minutes.) He said. Taking her hand in his.

She took his hand as they walked into the office.

Once they got inside they sat down next to each other.

The therapist looked to them.

(Marriage counseling for some is done too late for others it's done to tear down and rebuild. My job is to help you two help each other fix and redefine your marriage with work and time. You're marriage can be saved.) The man said. Looking to them.

...

Hours Later

(You don't want your jacket back.?) Mia asked. Smiling up at hin.

He took her hand and brought her closer to him.

(I can't believe you're parents trust us to be alone together in your house for hours like this.) Mia said. As she carefully sat on his lap.

He held her securely in his arms. Looking to her.

(My mom's at work, my dad's meeting with one of the guys he helps out and Emma is at our grandma Karen 's for the night. She's still really missing Theo. We all are.) Eugene said.

Mia looked to him. (I can't imagine. His parents sound like a nightmare. That poor boy. Maybe it'll all work out in the end he'll find a family who's deserving of him or his parents will pay for their evilness.) Mia said.

(I hope so.) Eugene said.

They stayed quiet for awhile. Enjoying the comfort of being close to each other.

(And to answer your question. I like you wearing my clothes. )

(They look way better on you. Then again you being really beautiful only adds to it.) Eugene said. Looking to her.

Mia leaned over kissing him.

He kissed her back.

She pulled him closer to her.

He took her out of the jacket dropping it to the floor.

Pulling her closer to him.

Mia reached for his shirt. And it was then that he broke the kiss.

(What's wrong.?) She asked. Looking to him.

(Your clean teens group. All those meetings and teachings. I'm not that guy who wants you throw all that away. Just because we're dating.) Eugene said. Looking to her.

Mia took a breath looking to him.

(For me it's about love. Sharing this part of yourself with someone especially the first time is a big deal. You're giving your heart and your body allowing yourself to be completely vulnerable. It's worth waiting for the right person.)

(It's just you've been with other girls. I'm nowhere near experienced in that area. And then there's everyone else at that school. Dating me isn't the most popular choice. It isn't easy I'm sure they talk about you, me and us together.) Mia said. Looking to him.

He took a hold of her hands locking eyes with her.

(You are not in competition with them. As for other people what they think doesn't matter. All that does is us. I love that you are independent, unwavering in your belief. And know who you are and what you want. If and when that ever happens. I need you to know you're safe with me. In every way.) Eugene said. Looking to her.

She leaned over kissing him. Laying her head in his arms.

...

He took my camera he destroyed it.

I have learned to numb myself from my father's beatings. Attempting to fight back only makes it worse.

My mother turned a blind eye everything as long as my father supplied her with alcohol, drufs, and anything else she wanted.

Months Later

Happy birthday to me. I'm now 12 years old. I'm celebrating alone. I'm locked in my house my mom is out my dad is out dealing for money. I might as well make use of the emptiness and lack of eyes on me.

I walk over to the fridge and open it. There is nothing in here but my mother's alcohol. I take a bottle and close the fridge. I walk back into my bedroom and open the bottle taking a long drink. The liquid burns my throat but at least I'm feeling something.

...

 **AUTHOR'S note : Major time jump ahead. Review!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 63**

3 years later

Our home and family has continued to go through constant change and growth. Karen and Emerson got married. And are blissfully happy doting ended up giving up the baby and as a result of that changing her life around completely. Getting sober and no longer keeping alive the party girl image she had been potraying Lucas and I have our hands full and all of our time occupied. Between work, making time for each other and raising our children.

Eugene was 17 now he was a junior at Tree Hill high. Basketball was front and center in his life but he had found a balance between that and everything else that was important to him. He and Mia were still together going strong.

Her parents had found their way back to each other. And were happy. Mia was still in the process of forgiving and letting go when it came to her mother. But she was beginning to regain a relationship. Mia still ran her clean teens group. But she also branched out into other after school activities. And was becoming a more well rounded person because of it.

Emma was 15 now. Head cheerleader, her life consisted of school, her friends, her job she worked part time at Karen's cafe on the weekends. She was beautiful, full of personality and radiated I've and support. Raising two growing, emotional, testing the boundaries teenagers hasn't been easy at all. But it's everything we ever wanted and we love this life. Like and I are more in love and stronger then ever. Our family breakfast and dinners still took place every day. With the welcomed addition of the kids friends dropping by and joining the meal. Holidays took place at our home and Karen's. We switched on and off every year. Life has blessed us incredibly and we tried on a daily basis to appreciate it and not take a second of each other and the people we loved for granted.

...

Emma double checked her latest amount of tables. Just a few more then she was off to school for the day.

The young woman had grown in height and had taken upon herself a replica of her mother's looks and figure. Dark hair hair, blue eyes, thin, and the object of many boys affection. But she also took after her father with a love of books and basketball. Her big heart shined through in everything she did.

Emma and Eugene were closer then ever. Their bond as brother and sister remained secure. He was very protective when it came to her and she told him everything. Eugene had recently got a car so they spent even more time together.

Emma finished the last of few tables she walked over to the last one and smiled brightly.

(Hi I'm Emma, is there anything else I can get for you.? Or would you just like a check.?) She asked.

The person in the hoodie had an empty plate and cup in front of them.

(I have a problem. I don't have the money to pay for this but I'm willing to wash dishes or clean up around here to pay it off.) He said. Looking to her.

She gazed down at his bill then back at him.

(No worries I'll cover it. Whenever you come in consider the bill paid for. We all go through difficult times the least you can do is help someone else out if they need it.) Emma said.

He smiled up at her.

(Thank you.) He said.

Emma almost dropped her menu taking pad.

(Theo. Is that you.?) She asked. A look of shock and surprise went across her face.

(Emma Scott.) He said. Looking to her his face softening.

Emma through her arms around him in a warm hug. Feeling tears well up in her eyes.

(What happened to you? It's been so long. We've worried about you. And missed you so much.) Emma said. With emotion thick in her voice.

He hugged her back. (I can't believe it's you. You and your family the memories we shared got me through so much.) He said. Hugging her back as they seperated.

(Are you about done boy.? You're mother and I want to go home.) Xzavier asked walking over to the table.

(Yeah I was just leaving now.) Theo said.

Following his father out of the cafe ignoring Emma's gaze.

..


	64. Chapter 64

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 64**

Later on that day

(You are not going to believe who I saw today. ) Emma said. As she put her bookbag in the backseat and got into Eugene 's car. Then sat down in the passenger seat.

Eugene started the car and turned to her.

(Who did you see.?) He questioned. Looking to her. As he pulled out of the school parking lot.

(It was Theo I couldn't believe it. He was at Karen's cafe earlier today during my shift he was my last table. I was in shock I still am after momma and daddy told us what happened to him and why he ended up in the hospital.)

(I never thought I would see him again. Before we got a chance to catch up. His dad came into the cafe looking for him. They left minutes later. He must of just got back to town I need to know what's going on with him. How he's doing and why he's back. I'm going to look out for him at school tomorrow.) Emma said. Looking back at him.

(I get it Em you miss him he was your friend, but it's been a long time. And it seems like he's still very much under his parents control. Who knows how,he's coped with his parents treatment all these years. And they especially his father doesn't want the two of you. Being apart of each other 's lives. Just please be careful.) Eugene said. Looking to her.

(You don't worry about me. He's my friend. I'm not leaving him to deal with his parents alone. Now that he's back in town I'm going to be apart of his life. Whether his parents like it or not.) Emma declared. Looking to him.

(I'm your big brother. It's my job to worry and protect you. But I know there is no talking you out of this. Just keep in mind what I said.) Eugene said. Driving around town. Through their neighborhood and in front of their home.

Where he dropped her off. Emma looked to him. (I'll keep that in mind. But you're right there is no stopping me.) Emma said. Smiling up at him. As she grabbed her backpack and got out of the car. Going into the home seconds later.

..

Sometime Later

Eugene parked and got out of the car. He walked over to where the bonfire was taking in the night sky, fire, and aroma of marshmallows, hotdogs, and alcohol.

(My guy is here.) Mia said. Smiling as she took a hold of his hand.

He leaned over placing a kiss on her lips as they started walking over taking their seats by the fire.

(About time we've been waiting for you two.) Jamie said. Looking to them.

(Let's go enjoy the party.) Jenny said. Looking to them.

Andre wrapped his arm around her. As they lead the way over to the water and the bonfire that was lit in the center of the park.

...

Emma knocked on the door. Feeling relieved after hours of searching.

Minutes later the door opened slowly.

She smiled up at him. (Welcome back. We have catching up to do. Can I come in.?) Emma asked.

(Emma I want you too. But my parents my father especially. Won't allow us to be friends. Keeping our distance would be the right thing.) Theo said.

(Well luckily for us both I'm tougher than I look. We'll face it together. Anything that comes next. Is anyone else home.?) Emma asked.

(No just me.) Theo said.

(Great. So let's order some food watch a movie or two. And fill each other in on everything.) Emma said smiling as she walked inside the house.

...


	65. Chapter 65

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 65**

Hours Later

After the credits started to roll Emma turned to him.

(Was coming back to Tree Hill your choice or you're parents.?) Emma asked.

Theo looked to her. (My parents they figured it's been years since everything happened with me so there would be no problem with resurfacing here. Coming back here was not what I wanted. Being away from this town guranteed everyone else was safe from the wrath of my parents. Now I just want to leave as soon as possible. While they haven't caused any damage yet. ) Theo said. Looking to her.

Emma put her hand on his. (So everyone else is kept safe at your expense. That isn't right or fair. If anyone is a victim here it's you. You should of been freed from your parents a long time ago. I should of told a teacher or the police. Someone that could of taken you away from them. I'm really sorry Theo.) Emma said. Looking to him with tears welling up in her eyes.

Theo put his hand in hers. (Em you were a kid, we both were. It wasn't up to you to save me. My parents are who they are. It has nothing to do with me. I realize that now. Don't you blame yourself for how things ended up. If it wasn't for meeting you and being apart of your family for awhile I would of been dead a long time ago. I found hope with you and you're family. The fact that I'm back now has to be for a reason I don't understand yet. I just don't want you to be hurt or affected my hell of a life. I care about you way too much to let them happen.) Theo said. Locking eyes with her.

Emma smiled warmly at him. (You are stuck with me. No matter what. It broke my heart losing you back then. I won't let anyone or anything create distance between us again. Like I told you all those years ago. We are always going to be best friends. I meant it then and I mean it now.) Emma said. Looking to him.

(That reminds me I got you a cell phone it's one of those that doesn't track your location and you can easily get another. I got so you can call me anytime you need it. From the looks of it. You get left alone alot and for hours. So if you get lonely or need a dash of my fun and personality. Give me a call. I'll pick up no matter what the hour. And even if you don't want to talk and just need someone to be there for you. I'll be that too.)

(My life has been great, amazing. But it's better now because you've re entered it.) Emma said. Going into her purse she dug into it getting out the phone handing it to him.

(Thank you. Emma Scott you continue to be the light guiding me through any darkness I encounter. ) He said. Looking back at her.

He turned on the phone and looked to her.

(I already programmed my number. It's under Ladybug. You gave me that nickname and I never knew why.) Emma said.

He smiled back at her. (I can't believe you remembered that. And I called you that because their a symbol of good luck. And that's what you've always been to me.) Theo said. Looking back at her.

(See that's what you bring to my life. Perspective, honesty, and a strength, I've never seen in my life. You always find a way to keep a sense of positivity. No matter where you're life has taken you.) Emma said. Looking back at him.

(I'm going to go but before that I'll help clean up. ) Emma said.

Together the two threw away the take out boxes and drink cups.

Eventually the living room looked like it had never been touched.

(Thanks for this. I really needed it. It's been good seeing you catching up.) Theo said. As he walked her out of the house

(Next time we can hang out at my house or get dinner or catch a movie.)

(Whatever you want. On me or we could split it. Spending time with you is all I care about. On that note we need a picture. ) Emma said.

Going back into her purse where she got out her camera.

She pulled him close to her. They smiled happily as the light flashed.

Once the picture appeared she handed it to him.

(From me to you. Our first of many. Bye Theo.) Emma said. Smiling up at him.

(Thanks bye Emma. Until next time.) He said. Smiling back at her.

Watching as she started walking down the street.

He clutched the picture close to him and went inside.

..


	66. Chapter 66

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 66**

Some time later

Theo smiled gazing down at the newest picture of himself and Emma. She had been his one source of happiness for so long and that hadn't changed. She was best friend he had ever had. He was undeserving of her. At least he felt that way.

He put the picture away. At the sound of the bedroom door opening.

(Boy get out here. I need you to make a run for me it shouldn't take long. When you get back give me my money.) Xzavier said. Looking to me.

(It's late I have school in the morning. I shouldn't be going out there.) I said. Looking back at him.

(This wasn't a question. Now get dressed and go!) Xzavier demanded.

He shut the door behind him.

Theo took a breath and changed out of his pajamas. Into his regular clothes. Reappearing in the living room. Shortly after.

His father handed him the bag of drugs and gave him the address of the drop off.

Theo left the house. Keeping his head low and face covered.

...

(I need my fix. He's taking so long.) Alex whined looking to her husband.

As she began drinking her third bottle of alcohol.

(He'll be here soon.) Xzavier said. Taking her hand in his. Trying to comfort her. At the sound of the front door opening. He left the bedroom. And walked fast paced through the hallway. Staring up at Theo.

(About time where the hell have you been.?) Xzavier asked. Holding his hand out for the money and drugs.

Theo handed it to them. (Cops were around. I was trying not to get caught I got what you wanted. Can I go to bed now.?) Theo asked.

(Yeah yeah. Just stay out of my way.) Xzavier said.

Theo walked out of the entryway. And into the hallway.

Focusing his gaze on his bedroom door. He walked inside closing the door behind him.

...

Xzavier took a hand full of pills and chased it down with alcohol. Leaving the rest of pills for his wife. Clutching the bag carefully as he went into their bedroom. Shutting off the lights in the rest of house.

...

Theo's hands shook as finished off the bottle of alcohol.

His body craved the liquid in a way he couldn't describe. His parents didn't notice or care about the missing alcohol he had taken over the years. At this point he knew he had a drinking problem. He never went a day without it since his first drink at 11.

He had to keep his distance from Emma. He cared about her.

But knew how his life was going to end. He wouldn't drag her down with him.

He left his room and took a shower. He always felt dirty and gross after doing deals for his father.

After awhile he changed back into his pajamas. And went to sleep. Looking over the brochure for Tree Hill high school. Tommorow was his first day.

...

Emma smiled as she entered her home.

(You look really happy what's that about.?) Brooke asked. Smiling as she walked over to her daughter.

(It's Theo he's back in town with his parents. We got to spend some time together. It was wonderful. Just like old times. We are going to be spending so much more time together. Now that he's here.) Emma said. Looking to her mother.

(Wow he's back. With his parents. I'm feeling cautious about this honey. His parents are dangerous. And sick people especially his father. His mother is dependent on her husband and that lifestyle. Theo is the opposite of that at least he was. Be careful sweetheart. He's dealt with his parents abuse and neglect for years. I just don't want you to get hurt or get your heart broken or you're hopes set up to high.) Brooke said. Looking to her.

Emma leaned over hugging her mother.

(I'll be careful momma goodnight.) Emma said. Leaving the entryway and went up the stairs through her hallway and into her bedroom.

Brooke felt this familiar ache in her chest rise. At the mention of Theo and her daughter 's clear attachment already to Theo already. She was concerned and unsure of where it would lead.

Brooke thought to herself as she turned off the lights and went back into their bedroom as she started walking up the stairs.

...

Mia's home

(Can I take off my blindfold now.?) Mia asked.

Eugene smiled up at her.

(Yeah take it off.) He said.

Mia took it off. Gazing around the room. The room was dark littered with candles. Her favourite flowers and song played softly in the background.

She gazed up at him.

(This is perfect, it's beautiful, I can't believe you did you all this.) Mia said.

(I wanted this night this moment to be everything you waited for. You're going to remember it forever and I will too. I love you.) He said. Taking her in his arms.

(I love you too.) Mia said. Looking back at him.

She leaned over kissing him.

He kissed her back.

He slowly started to undress her.

She followed his lead. As he carefully laid her down on the bed.

He threw her shirt to the floor. Looking down at her.

She smiled up at him as he reconnected their lips.

...

 **Author's Note : Reconnections, first love. Things are changing for the Scott kids. Review!**


	67. Chapter 67

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 67**

In the morning

Mia woke up to the sun shining brightly in her face.

She shielded her eyes and got up slowly.

(Good morning beautiful.) Eugene said. Looking to her.

(Good morning. Last night was worth the wait.I've never felt so safe and so in love in my life.) Mia said. Gazing up at him.

Eugene leaned over kissing her gently.

(We have school. We should grab breakfast and I'll drive us over there.) Eugene said.

(Sounds great. I'll shower. And meet you out there.) Mia said.

Grabbing and pulling on his shirt.

As she made her way into the bathroom.

Eugene left the bedroom and went through the hallway and down the stairs.

Having already showered and got dressed an hour before Mia had awoken.

Sometime Later Mia joined him downstairs with a bright smile on her face. As the couple joined hands and went out the door.

...

Emma knocked on front door of Theo's home. A smile of happiness came across her face as the door opened slowly.

(I was thinking we could get breakfast and finish up our talk from the other night. While we walk to school.) Emma said. Surprised to see it wasn't Theo looking back at her.

(Oh God. You Emma Scott. I see you're back to invading our life. And your special interest in my son. Your parents already involved themselves in Theo's life in the past. Which resulted in him almost getting killed. Now here you are. Intruding on my son's life. Listen here little girl.! Theo isn't going to school. It's a waste of time. He's working for me. Stay out of this. He doesn't need you filling his head with false hope.) Xzavier said. Looking to Emma.

(You can go to hell. I'm not cutting off my friendship with Theo. He almost died because of you. Your a monster, a bully. You don't deserve Theo as your son neither does your wife. I'll be back later. )

(I'm warning you Emma. Theo belongs to me! Leave him alone!) Xzavier yelled.

(And if I don't.?) Emma asked.

(You'll regret it.) Xzavier said.

And with that Emma left the home.

...


	68. Chapter 68

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 68**

Sometime Later

 _You 'll regret it._ The words lingered on in her head for the remainder of the day. But once she saw Theo again. She knew it was the right choice.

She walked over to where she was wrapping her arm around his.

(I went over to your house this morning. I wanted to get breakfast and continue our conversation. But you weren't there your dad said you aren't going to school and instead you're working for him. What exactly does that mean.?) Emma asked. Looking up at him.

Theo took a breath. Looking to her. ( Don't ask. It's nothing to concern yourself with. My dad is right I have no business in school anyway. We moved around so much during these past few years. I never stepped foot in a school. So I'm so behind. Bring the new kid is tough enough not being caught up on the material and our lack of money. I would be making myself a target.)

Emma looked to him. Her face softening. ( I can help. I can tutor you. I'm a straight a student. So there is nothing I don't know about the subjects we covered. You can enroll later on if anything until you have a strong grasp on things. It won't be easy and it'll be time consuming but if I have to quit one or two extra curricular activities. In order to dedicate the time needed for this to happen I will. I'm on your side here 100 percent. Whatever you need from me I'll do it. ) Emma said. Looking to him.

(Em. You won't listen will you.? You keep going to bat for me. Supporting me no matter how many times. I tell you that our friendship won't be fair to you. Yet you won't let go. And I don't know if I deserve you're loyalty.) Theo said. Turning from her.

(Hey.) Emma said. Putting her hand on his shoulder. So the two were face to face.

(Your used to no one fighting for you. And I won't become another one of those people. Come over for dinner tonight. My mom is making lasagna, barbecue chicken, those delicious breadsticks. And my grandma Karen is bringing over her rocky road cookies. If you don't come I get it. You still have an open invitation. To dinners and breakfasts. Just know I'll bring you a plate.) Emma said. Smiling up at him.

(Thank you for the invite. I appreciate it. You are so stubborn.) He said. Looking to her.

(I'm determined to make sure you don't give up on yourself. Because I never will. And I love you alot. ) Emma said. Looking to him. Wrapping her arms around him.

(I love you too.) Theo said. Hugging her back.

He watched her walk down the sidewalk. As she got into an awaiting car he assumed was Eugene 's as they took off seconds later.

Theo jumped at the sound of his father's voice.

(That Emma just can't take a hint. She just keeps pushing her way in. Her and that entire family. Need to just back the hell off. We don't need them. Their charity their money, or well intention. You are going to end up just like me. Now let's go we have a delivery to make.) He said. Looking to Theo.

Theo got into the car and looked to his father. (You're wrong. I need her. She's the only friend I have.) He said.

(What have I told you from the beginning. Needing people, loving people. It makes you weak and dependant.) Xzavier said. As he pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive.

...

Hours Later

(You are able to knock out anyone I'm so proud. These boxing lessons I've been giving you all these years have paid off. And to think it all started because some little jerk pulled you're hair and knocked you down on the playground.) Eugene said. Looking to her.

(That's right. He was so mean to me. I came home crying and I told you what happened. I was like 7 or 8. And you took me over here and taught me how to fight. Now I can knock a person out with one punch and in pink boxing gloves too.) Emma said. Smiling up at him.

(You've always looked out for me and protected me. Ever since we were little. I've looked up to and admired you my whole life. You're the best big brother in the world.) Emma said. Looking to him.

(Thanks Emmy you're an even more incredible little sister.) Eugene said. Leaning over hugging her.

She hugged him back. (Let's get home I'm sure dinner will be ready soon.) Emma said.

As they walked out of the gym together.

...

Eugene parked the car. Emma quickly got out and ran over to the garage where her dad was.

(I'm only a few months away. From my 16th birthday.) Emma said.

(Then this car is all yours sunshine girl.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

Watching as his children went inside the home.

...

Hours Later

The family dinner was filled with family, friendship, laugher, and stories. The food delicious, the dessert trays emptied.

(Thanks for your help putting this plate together momma. )

(Theo 's going to love this.) Emma said. Looking to her mother.

Brooke smiled warmly at her. (He'll appreciate you bringing him a warm meal and dessert. Make sure your home as soon as possible. It's getting late and it's always colder at night. During the winter.) Brooke said.

(I'll be home soon. Eugene already offered to drive me. I declined. It's about 30 minutes to and from. I should be home by 10. Like always. Don't worry so much Momma. I love you.) Emma said. Leaning over hugging her mom tightly.

(I love you too. My sweet girl) Brooke said. Hugging her daughter back watching as she left out the back door of the kitchen.

..


	69. Chapter 69

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 69**

Hours Later

(I'm officially worried Luke. She should of been home by now.) Brooke said. Gazing over at her husband.

The couple in there bedroom tossing and turning knowing their daughter hadn't returned home yet. After hours of being out with no contact which was completely out of character for her.

(Maybe her cell phone died and she forgot to charge it. You know that's happened before. Or she's off with her friends and just lost track of time. You know how she is when they all get together. You're worrying for nothing Brooke. But I don't feel about just waiting anymore. We need to call the police and see if they can find her.) Lucas declaired. Getting out his cell phone.

(This doesn't feel like previous times. Something is wrong. I know it. I feel it.) Brooke said. As she raced to open the front door of their bedroom after urgent knocking.

(Honey what's going on.? Are you alright.?) She asked. Looking to him with a look of concern on her face.

(No I'm not. Emma was supposed to be back by now. I've been calling and texting her for awhile now with no response. I'm going to go drive over to Theo 's house and see if she's still there. I'll let you know what happens. ) Eugene said.

(Okay. You do that. You're dad and I are worried too. He's going to call the police. And see where Emma is because this isn't like her. Please be careful.) Brooke said. Leaning over hugging him.

He hugged her back. (I will let me know if anything changes here.) Eugene said. As he went back down the hallway. Leaving the home minutes later.

...

He drove over to the house based off memory. She it out to him once of twice before. While they had driven around town on their way to one outing or another.

He reached the house after a 30 minute drive. He parked in the street and got out of the car.

He walked up the stairs and started banging on the door.

The first thing he noticed was that the house was pitch black. Second thing was the front door wasn't looked at all. He was able to open it easily after the third knock. He walked inside and searched for the light. Finding it simply and flipping it on.

(Emma!) (Em are you here.? Talk to me!)He exclaimed. Calling out to her.

He got no answer the home was empty he realized that now.

Another sight he noticed was the plate of food she had brought for Theo sprawled out on the ground by his feet.

He walked over there attempting to find clues of kind instead of that by the plate he found one of shoes and blood. A small amount but the sight of it at all sent into a panic.

(Emma! Em! I'm here! Where are you.!) Eugene yelled.

He grabbed her shoe and ran out of the house and back into his car.

Putting his foot heavy on the gas as he drove back home.

He parked the went back in the house to find it covered with police. And his mother in tears as his father's arm was wrapped around her.

(You are wasting time! I gave you a description of what she looks like and a picture go look for her. Find her! It's dark and cold out. Find my little girl now!) Brooke yelled. With emotion in her voice up at the officers.

(There is nothing we can do Mrs. Scott. We've already gone through this. It's not a real missing person case until the person has been gone 24 to 48 hours. There is no real sense of urgency here. The officer said.

Eugene handed Emma's shoe to the officer and looked to him.

(She was supposed to be dropping off dinner to a friend. I drove over to the house. The plate was on the floor. And beside that. There was blood. No one was at the house it was empty. I'd that enough concern for you now.?) Eugene asked. Looking to officer.

(Yes it is.) The office bagged the show and wrote down the address of the home. The other officer went to Brooke and Lucas asking for information about the family.

They gave them all the information they had. After that the police left the home. Officially labeling this case a missing person.

Eugene took it upon himself to call everyone they loved. Knowing they needed the support. And that it was the last thing his parents were thinking about at the moment.

...

Hours Later

Xzavier took a breath. As he drove along the long, winding, road.

(It had to be done that girl gave us no choice.) Alex said. Turning to her husband.

Theo woke up looking around the dark car. (What's going on here.? Where are we going.?) He asked. Looking to his parents.

(We're leaving this damn town behind us once and for all.) Xzavier said. As he picked up the speed.

...

 **Author's Note : News of Emma's disappearance spreads through town.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 70**

Sometime Later

The Scott home was now filled with family and friends. The police were out searching for Emma and the advice they gave was to stay by the phone and not take matters into our hands if Xzavier or Alex were to make contact. In the meantime we were instructed to stay home.

Everyone offered to help and be there for us but until Emma walked through the door we were all stressed and on high alert. My dad kept trying to keep the spirits high and thoughts positive my mom was cooking and baking. Coming in to the living room every few hours with a food or dessert. She was busying herself. To keep from worrying but I knew it was act on both their parts. My parents were terrified. They had warned Emma to stay away we all had. But her big heart and well meaning outweighed all of that.

I just keep replaying the last time I saw her.

 _(You know he can come by and get his own food. You don't need to be going out of your way like this.) I said. Looking up at her._

 _Watching as she put on her purple coat and pink scarf._

 _She smiled back at me. (You know he won't step foot here his parents would never allow it. He's my friend. It's just dinner and dessert I promised to bring it over if he didn't show up. He hasn't so that's where I'm headed. He's nothing like his parents. Give him a chance. You'll see it for yourself.) She said. As she grabbed her keys off the nightstand._

 _(If you think so then it must be true. Let me give you a ride over there. It's late and dark. I don't want you getting lost.) I offered. Looking to her._

 _(It's okay. You're exhausted from practice. I'll be right back. When I get home we'll have a pick up game and I may just let you win.) She said. Smirking up at me_

 _(You wish. Don't take too long. I'll give you a ride to cheer practice in the morning.) I said. Smiling back at her._

 _(Don't miss me too much. ) She said. Smiling back at me. As she walked out of her room and went into the hallway. Going down the stairs._

I felt my my heart clench. I should of driven her over there. Screw me being tired. She needed me. And I wasn't there. I left her alone to deal with those animals alone. She would come back and I would never let her out of my sight again. She wasn't just my sister she was my best friend. I would make this up to her. She would forgive me. Like always.

Eugene thought to himself. As he looked tthrough the text messages she had sent him days earlier.

...

In the kitchen

I had to keep moving and cooking. I couldn't sit still. Emma wouldn't just cut off contact with us. She knew how we worried and stressed. This wasn't happening Emma was a good girl. Completely unlike the unruly teen she once had been.

Why couldn't she of stayed home.? Who was I kidding. Once Emma loved someone she went to the ends of the earth for them. It was who she was. Loving, strong, stubborn.

She almost dropped the tray when Lucas called her name. With urgency in his voice.

Brooke rushed out into the living room.

To two police officers.

She couldn't speak or read the expressions on their faces.

Lucas took her hand. Guiding her over to the couch.

(We did an extensive search of the neighborhood. She's not there. We searched the home they took everything they have passports, weapons and from what we've figured out have been planning to kidnap Emma since they found out about her friendship with Theo. They are armed and dangerous. ) The officer said.

...

(Where are we going.? Why are we leaving.?) Theo asked. Looking to them.

(Don't question me just be quiet.!) Xzavier yelled.

(This is all Emma 's fault. She just wouldn't leave us alone. He had to handle her. It's better off this way.) Alex said.

(Let me out of here!) Theo yelled.

(Let him out he's no use to us.)Xzavier said.

Alex unlocked the doors.

Theo got out and looked around.

The couple drove off seconds later.


	71. Chapter 71

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 71**

Days Later

I thought I experienced Hell in war or with the death of Keith. But I was wrong. Having you're child missing out in the world. With you unable to do anything to bring them back to you is a torture and agony I wouldn't wish on anyone.

Watching Brooke and Eugene struggle like they have hour by hour. Day by day. With their guilt and fear has been so difficult. While I push forward attempting to keep my family together.

Encouraging them to go to work and school. Reminding them that Emma wouldn't want their lives to be put on hold. Because she's out of reach. But the truth was I am in pain of my own that I can't tap into otherwise I won't get out. And my family needs me. Now more than they ever have.

And I wouldn't let them down. Our girl was coming home. I knew it I wouldn't let go of that hope until I had no other choice. Lucas thought to himself. As he gazed around his home once more before he headed to the police station.

He was alerted by one of the officers that there has been a development and I needed to get down to the police station as soon as possible.

...

Time was a blur I didn't want to be here. Dealing with people. Putting a smile on my face. Acting as if I was happy when all I wanted was fall apart. I couldn't grasp how our life had spiraled so out of control in a matter of hours. I was unable to wrap my mind our heart around any of it.

I tried with every fiber of my being to keep my family safe and happy. I had failed them. I failed her. My sweet girl. I needed her home. My heart and body ached in pain without her.

Her face came into my mind so easily. I heard her laughter and still felt her arms wrapped around me. She gave the greatest hugs. And that smile brought joy to my life. Every time I saw it.

Brooke thought to herself. As she gazed down at the town from the roof of her store.

(Emma baby where are you.?) She asked. Her voice breaking with emotion. As she wrapped her arms around herself.

...

I walked through the doors of the police station. I looked around searching for the officers. One of them flagged me down and brought me over to the seating area it was there that I saw Theo.

He stood up facing me. He was visibly upset.

(I'm so sorry mr. Scott. I never thought my parents would do anything like this. I love Emma too. She's my best friend. I don't know where she is. All I do know is where they would be headed. During these past few years. We never stayed in one place and every time they thought someone recognized them they took off with me.)

( I know for a fact they are running again and i know exactly where they are headed if they aren't already there. Which is New York. They are hiring out in their safe house. I gave the police officers the address. Once Emma is home. You won't see me again. If I just stayed away from her this never would of happened. I'm going to go I just wanted you to have all the information you need.) Theo said. As he began to make his way out of the police station.

Lucas looked to him. (Theo wait without you're parents around I know you don't have anywhere stay we have a guest room. It's yours if you want it. Emma wouldn't want you out in the world alone.) Lucas said. Looking to him

(Thank you. ) Theo said.

(Come on. Let's get you settled at home.) Lucas said.

...

The officers busted through the doors of the safe house.

Xzavier drew his gun as Alex attempted to hid the drugs.

(Put the gun down! Both of you put your hands up!) The officer yelled.

(You aren't taking me alive!) Xzavier yelled.

The officer drew his gun and aimed back at him.

(Not today Xzavier! We're taking you both in. We know everything you've done. You're son told us everything. The abuse, neglect, the drugs, alcohol. You two are going down. If you want to add a possible murder to to your charges go ahead.) The officer said. As he handcrafted Xzavier and then Alex.

The officers lead them out of the house and into the police car.

One officer stayed behind with them. The other started to drive to the station.

Sometime Later

(Tell us what he did and what you're part in it was. Now.!) The officer yelled. Looking to Alex.

(My husband and I are guilty of nothing but trying to raise our son and be decent people.) Alex declared. Looking to the officers.

The officer slammed down his fists on the table.

(Bullshit! You are in on everything! You two are partners. You are facing life in prison. He's not going to save you or protect you. Withdrawing in prison is a bitch! I'll make sure you have the worst conditions possible. No lawyer until you start talking.) The officer demanded.

(Fine I'll talk. Emma came there looking for Theo. But instead she found us. And that was the worst mistake that could of ever happened to her.) Alex said. Smirking with pride.

...

(I'm not talking without a lawyer.) Xzavier said.

(We'll work on that. But before it happens we need answers. This girl has been missing for days. She has family and friends who love her and miss her. You hiding anything from us will only make it worse for you. Start talking Xzavier!) The officer demanded.

(Beautiful Emma, dark hair, dark eyes, easy to pick up and feisty too.) Xzavier said. Smiling.

(She fought me. Every step of the way. I had to silence her and I did. Punched her I knocked her out. She begged me to let her go home. She was crying and yelling, scratching me. She tried to escape but I couldn't let her. She would tell everyone what happened. This is Emma's fault. Filling Theo's head with hopes and dreams. She had to be stopped that family had to learn a lesson. And it came at Emma 's expense.) Xzavier said. His voice full of pride.

(Where is she what did you do to her.?) The officer asked.

(She's in the shed in the backyard. You'll see when you get there.) Xzavier said.

(Now my lawyer.) Xzavier said.

(Get him out of my sight and in a cell same with the wife!) The officer said.

(You son of a bitch!) Xzavier yelled. As he was led out of the interrogation room.

...


	72. Chapter 72

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 72**

This part of the job is what I hated. Missing cases, involving sick people. Especially when it involved kids. I needed to separate myself emotionally from this situation. But it was difficult. Because I knew this family these children. I watched them grow up from a far. Seeing how these poisons inflected themselves in the Scott's life made me sick and angry. All that girl wanted was to help Theo out. Give him a chance at a better life. And now they took it upon themselves to inflict this pain and misery on these parents it would keep me up at night. I know it.

(The shed let's go in there and see what the hell Xzavier caused. ) I said. To my partner.

(Why didn't we check the shed when we got here.?)) He asked. Looking to me.

(Our focus was to bring Xzavier and Alex into custody. Now th we've done that we can refocus on bringing her home.)

(I advise you to brace yourself. Most times at this point we're looking for a dead body. Once we know what state she's in we'll notify the family.) I said. Looking to him.

The shed was dark, cold, and dirty. I used my flashlight to search for her.

(Emma! Emma! You're safe now! It's the police we're here to help!) I yelled. My voice booming.

My partner looked around with his flashlight then back at me

(She's not here.!) He exclaimed. With a panic in his voice.

(Don't say that damn it!) I yelled. Anger coursing through me.

I wouldn't accept that. I couldn't. There was so much wasted time we spent so long searching for them.

I was lost in my own thoughts. When I felt a hand on my shoulder.

My partner had left and went behind the shed.

(What is it.?) I asked. Looking to him. I felt this pit growing in my stomach.

(I found her.) He said softly.

I followed him outdoors to the back of the shed.

He pointed downwards.

(He buried her!) He said looking to me.

I threw down my flashlight an started to dig he did the same and dug in the dirt beside me.

We dug out fingers fill of dirt not stopping until we at last reached her body.

Unshed tears burned my eyes. My partner on the other hand was bawling into his hands.

(We need 911 stat! I'm going to do chest compressions.) I said. Turning to my partner he got out his listening device and spoke to the other officers.

I carefully brought her over to me and began the process of chest compressions needed to restart the heart.

(Come on Emma! Fight! You're parents are waiting for you, your, brother, you're friends. I know you battled him. I know you're tired, and don't think you have the strength but you do. I've never seen such strength in a girl so young.)I said. Continuing chest compressions.

The ambulance had arrived at some point.

She wasn't waking up.

They wanted to call it a time of death. But I refused.

I tried one last set of compression. I felt for a pulse.

And almost cheered.

(We got a pulse get her to the hospital right away I'll notify the family.!) I exclaimed.

I watched as she was taken away by the ambulance.


	73. Chapter 73

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 73**

Tree Hill Hospital

Some time Later

My parents were besides themselves. Father was determined to keep my mother from falling into complete despair. She was silent and full of anquish. The tears and emotion she felt was visible and raw. My father was strong and contained as always. But he was barely hanging on. When the police called us we rushed into the car and drove here. They know the details of how she was found I don't. And honestly I'm grateful for it. I think knowing those private personal details would send me right over the edge and I wasn't sure how I would react.

We aren't allowed to see her according to what the doctors told us she isn't stable enough and they aren't able to say what's going to happen when or if she wakes up. I'm not going to let myself go there. She's going to wake up and everything will be how it was before I know it. It has too. Eugene thought as he looked over at his parents.

Karen put her hand in Lucas 's. (Go take a walk. You and Brooke. It's been hours you two have done nothing but wait for the doctors to re appear. You need a break. I have Eugene and everything else covered out here. Go on.) Karen insisted.

(I would try to protest it but I don't have the strength for that.)

(Thank you mom.) Lucas said. Leaning over kissing her cheek.

(We should go to the gift shop and get snacks for Emma. She would like that.) I said. Taking a hold of her hand in mine.

(But I don't want to miss something. What if she wakes up or what if.?) Brooke stopped talking her eyes burning with unshed tears as she clung to Lucas.

(My mom will keep us up to date on any changes.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

Brooke took a deep breath and spoke.

(Okay but we need to be back soon.) Brooke said.

Lucas leaned over placing a kiss on her lips.

(I'll keep track of time. Come on.) Lucas said. Smiling warmly at her.

The couple joined hands as they started to walk out of the waiting room together.

...

Eugene watched as people came in and exited the hospital. The cool winter air blew in each time.

At the sight of Theo his becomes overcome with anger and rage.

(Why are you here!) Eugene yelled. Walking over to Theo. Staring Theo down with a look of disgust on his face.

(I wanted to know how Emma was doing if she was awake. If I could see her.) Theo said. Looking back at Eugene.

(Get out and away from here! No she isn't awake! And even when she is we don't know if she will ever recover or be how she used to be. It's your fault!)

(You and your sad pathetic life. Taking advantage of my sister's kindness and goodness because she just couldn't let someone she considered a friend down. Now it may have cost her life! You don't belong here! This is a time for family and friends only as far as I'm concerned you're the reason she's here. You belong in jail. Next to your parents!) Eugene yelled.

Karen walked over to where the young men were.

(Enough of this Eugene.! Theo isn't to blame. He's a victim too. He's hurting and scared just like you are. He loves Emma too. ) Karen said. With emotion in her voice.

(Your grandma is right son this isn't right. The people who are at fault are his parents not him. I understand being angry, devastated, and wanting to lash out. But blaming Theo isn't the way to go. He's going to be staying with us for awhile.) Lucas said.

(You can't be serious!) Eugene exclaimed.

(He needs support and help right now. There is no one else he can depend on. And he is important to your sister. So in respect to that especially. He's going to be staying in our home until we find something more permanent.) Lucas said. Looking from Eugene to Theo.

Eugene 's eyes locked on Theo's. (You may be living with us. But you're a stranger. Stay out of my way and keep your distance from my sister!) Eugene exclaimed.

(Excuse me sorry to interrupt but Emma's awake.) The doctor said. Looking to the couple.

(Thank you so much.) Brooke said. Tears of joy falling from her eyes.

...


	74. Chapter 74

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 74**

(Before you see your daughter you need to understand some things.) The doctor said. Closing the door behind us. After leading us into a small room.

(Xzavier beat her within an inch of her life. Which was horrifying enough. But what we realized while working on her was the red marks on her wrists. And the DNA found on her body. She was tied up and he sexually assaulted her. How she ended buried in the ground we aren't sure yet. You're daughter has been through immerse trauma. The minds way of coping with that is memory loss. It's a form of self preservation. There are certain memories that are too painful too face. The mind blocks it out but in Emma's case that have an effect on her past or more current memories. Just reassure Emma she's safe, loved, and none of it was her fault.)

I need to warn you. Emma has a road of recovery to endure but with support of her loved ones she'll get through this and come back stronger I'll guarantee it.) The doctor said. Looking to them.

(Thank you for bringing her back to us. ) Brooke said. Looking to him.

(You have no idea how grateful and thankful we are.) Lucas said.

(You're daughter is tough. She fought her way back. We did the medical care but it was police officers. Who found her that dug her out of the grave and restarted her heart. They are the ones you can thank but we appreciate it. Go get reacquainted with your daughter she's asking for you both.) The doctor said.

Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke as they exited the room and went into the hallway.

The walked in the direction of Emma 's hospital room.

(We need to visit those officers and thank them in person.)Brooke said.

(Yeah we do. And when we go to the station we can inquire about Alex and Xzavier. See what progress on the case is happening.) Lucas said.

(Sounds good. She's alive. We got her back. And eventually we'll get her home.) Brooke said. Hugging him tightly.

He hugged her back. (We have the rest of our lives with her. As for Eugene and Theo we'll figure it out. He was upset and angry. I'm sure once he calms down. He'll see exactly what we were saying and apologize to Theo. Having him around will only help with Emma's recovery.) Lucas said.

Brooke leaned over kissing him. (Let's go see our little girl.) Brooke said.

The two walked into the hospital room and closed the door behind them.

(Emmy. My baby girl.) Brooke said. Walking over to where Emma was. Wrapping her arms around her.

(Momma.) Emma said. Resting her face in her arms.

Brooke 's heart ached seeing the bruises and cuts on her daughter 's face.

Lucas was enraged. That son of a bitch! Violated his sunshine girl and buried her alive. He was supposed to protect her from people like this. And yet none of it was enough.

(Daddy. Where were you.? I was waiting for you.? You didn't save me. Is he gone.? Is he going to find me.?) Emma asked. With fear in her voice.

(I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere. Your safe now with momma and I. Neither of them will ever hurt you again I promise.) Lucas said. Holding her securely in his arms.

...

Some time later

(We are planning to prosecute Alex and Xzavier on first degree murder charges. Because this was planned and premeditated. They will hopefully serve life in prison if not a possible plea could get them less then that. There are no guarantees here. I just need you both to understand. They may only serve a few years. Because we still need a first person account of the treatment they caused. Emma's in no state to testify. We will do everything possible to make sure the charges against them stick.) The officer said.

(With a good enough lawyer they could possibly go free.) Lucas asked.

(Yes it's true. They might. It wouldn't be the first time. But let's not think that way.) The officer said.

...

Xzavier smiled as he opened his eyes. Thinking it was a guard preparing to take him to see his lawyer.

(Lucas Scott. I knew I would see you eventually. If you're expecting an apology you won't get one. She wanted it to happen. And the only regret I have is that I didn't get my chance at your wife too. You're a very lucky man. Just you wait I'll be out of here soon. Me and Alex both.) Xzavier remarked. Loving watching the reaction take over Lucas.

...


	75. Chapter 75

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 75**

Sometime Later

(Daddy how much longer do you have before you have to leave again.?) Emma asked. Gazing over at her father.

(Remember baby I told you I'm not in the army anymore. I now work with other soldiers who were hurt and and trying to rebuild their lives after their injuries. It's rewarding and fulfilling. I'm at home with you, momma, and Eugene every day. That is the part that I love most. Being able to see you every day and be apart of your lives.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

She smiled up at him. (That's right. I forgot I'm sorry.) Emma said. With embarrassment in her voice.

(You have nothing to be sorry for. This happened to you. Me, your mom, you're brother, and everyone who loves you is going to help you through this. Your always there to help us now it's your turn.) Lucas said.

(Honey you should try to eat or drink something. I'm sure your hungry.) Brooke advised.

(I'm not hungry or thirsty momma. I don't want any of that. I want waffles. With syrup and Apple juice.) Emma said. Crossing her arms against herself.

(Alright I'll get it for you. What else can I do for you.?) Brooke asked. Trying to shield the emotion in her voice.

Taking a hold of her daughter's hand in hers.

Attempting not to stare at the large red marks on her wrists.

(I'm cold. Can I have coat the red one with the big black buttons.? It's my favorite.) Emma asked. Looking to her mother.

(Of course you can I'll get it for you when I go back home.) Brooke said.

(Since we both have things to get for you. I think you could use another visitor. Eugene is coming to come in and visit with you.) Lucas said.

(Let's go Luke. ) Brooke said. Taking a hold of his hand in hers.

(We love you so much.) Brooke said. Looking to their daughter.

(I love you both too.) Emma said. Smiling up at them.

The couple made their way out of the hospital room.

Closing the door behind them.

(How is she is.?) Eugene asked. Looking to his parents.

(She's fragile right now. She has memory lapses. But that fighter and spirit in her is still there. Just act normally. And don't focus on her injuries. Treat her like you always have. I'm on the hunt for waffles and Apple juice and mom is going home to get a coat she wants.) Lucas said.

(We will be back as soon as we can. Be the amazing big brother you've always been. ) Brooke said. Leaning over hugging him.

(I will I'll look out for her. You two take you're time. I love you both.) Eugene said. Hugging her back.

(We love you two so much.) Lucas said.

The couple joined hands as they walked down the hallway and went out the exit doors.

...

Eugene took the breath and walked into Emma's hospital room.

Putting a smile on his face. (There she is my favorite sister in the whole world.) he said. Walking further into the room.

Her face lit up at the sight of him. (Genie! You're so silly I'm your only sister.) Emma said. Opening her arms to hug him.

(That you are the greatest little sister anyone could ask for.) Eugene said. Hugging her back. Holding back his tears at the sight of her beaten and bruised body. (We have alot to do together. Memories to make and fun to have. Our road trip is still happening we just have to finish up our list of where to go.) Eugene said. Looking to her.

She wrapped her arm around his. (Momma and daddy have no idea of all those plans we're going to do. I can't wait. You wanna know a secret.?) Emma asked. Looking to him.

(Of course. Always. ) He said. Looking to her.

(I saw grandpa Keith. He helped me. I was so tired, sad, and weak. I didn't want to keep fighting anymore. I wanted to go with him. But he hugged me and said I couldn't go yet. That I had to go back. That I had a whole life to live and stuff to do. Most importantly everyone loved me and needed me to come back. ) Emma said.

Eugene looked to her. (He's right we love you and need you so much. ) Eugene said. With emotion in his voice.

(I was thinking your supposed to be resting and recovering. I bought some nail polish for you pink and purple. If you want I could do you're hands and feet.?) Eugene asked. Smiling up at her.

(Yay! I would like that so much!) (You're the greatest big brother in the world!) Emma exclaimed. As she held out her hands.

...

(I'm going to tell the world everything. That you and mom have done. I'm tired of this. Living in fear protecting you. I'm not doing it anymore from this day forward I have no parents. Considering I've basically raised myself my entire life I'm just speaking the truth.) Theo said. Looking to his father.

(Theo you wouldn't do such a thing. We are all you have. Without us you might as well be dead because no one loves you. And would notice of you were gone.) Xzavier said.

(That isn't true. The Scott's care about me. Especially Emma which is why you took her and caused all this pain to her family.) Theo said.

(Oh I took her alright.) Xzavier said. His face liting up.

(What does that mean ?) Theo asked.

(I had her all too myself. She's very attractive and feisty. I see why you like her. Once I silenced her that's when the fun really got started.) Xzavier teased his voice full of pride.

Theo shot up and grabbed the bars with his hands taking a hold of Xzavier through the bars.

(You raped her! I knew you were sick, and horrible, but to do that! When all she's ever done is try to be my friend! If it wasn't for these bars between us I would kill you!) Theo yelled.

(Well, well, you should be careful there son. If I didn't know any better this reaction and look in you're eyes. Is telling me you're feelings for that girl go beyond friendship. Which would be insane. A girl like that could never love someone like you.) Xzavier said.

(Emma and I are friends. Even her brother knows that relationship makes no sense. Which is why after I testify. I'm breaking off our friendship for good. I've brought nothing but except negativity into her life and it has to stop.) Theo said.

As he walked away from his father's cell and was led out of the jail.

...


	76. Chapter 76

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 76**

Sometime Later

Emma put the empty plate on the tray along with the empty cup full of Apple juice. She hugged her mother's red coat around herself. She smiled as she finished her newest sketch. Her aunt Peyton had bought over a big sketch pad and colored pencils. Along with an IPod full of her favorite songs. She just put away her sketch pad and pencils. And was focusing her attention on switching one song to another.

She was dancing along to the music in her bed.

Visiting hours were over now. Her parents had to be encouraged to leave by the nurses. The truth was with all the visits and support she had gotten she realized now how truly loved she was. And how lost she would be without every one of them.

Her mind wondered to Theo what he was doing and how was handling everything. She couldn't help but worry about him. And hoped he hadn't forgotten about her.

Outside the hospital door Theo smiled at the sight of her.

He was relieved to see she was happy and recovering. That set his mind at ease. He put his hand on the door. And debated on whether to open it. He decided against it and left the hospital.

...

Weeks Later

(This is the beginning of the trial of Xzavier and Alex Goldsworthy. Against Emma Scott. Based off of what I tell you today you will see for yourself why my clients don't deserve life time imprisonment and if anything have the possibility to be rehabilitated.) The lawyer said. Looking out at the crowd.

The crowds were separated in Emma's family and friends and the people who were in support of Xzavier and Alex.

(Emma Scott sought out Theo Goldsworthy. And made him into her project. Refusing his attempts at disconnection. The truth was Emma was obsessed with Theo. And something in return for the acts she did for Theo. If you're looking for someone to blame for what happened it's Emma Scott herself. To be fair given the instability of her upbringing her severely emotionally damaged mother and absentee father and a brother to involved in his own world to see that his sister was clearly in need. My clients were forced to act in defense of their son. ) The lawyer said. Looking to the crowd.

...

(Take a look at those faces ladies and gentlemen. These people are masking themselves as concerned parents willing to do anything and everything for their son. But the truth was. They heartless, cold, and empty. Years of neglect, abuse, and an unhealthy lifestyle for a child was reality they created for their child. They are not parents. True parents love, protect, and teach their children. They put their kids before themselves. They had no business having a child. Yet they wouldn't allow anyone else to have him.)

(After years of loyalty and friendship Emma took it upon herself to help her friend when he got back to town. Encouraging him to go to school and better himself. Offering her time and to share her family. On the night in question Emma went over to their home with a plate of food wanting to continue catching up. Unfortunately she encountered Xzavier and Alex Goldsworthy. And it turned into a night the hell on earth. )

(This 15 year old girl. Was hit and punched. Attacked by Alex. Knocked unconscious and sexually assaulted by Xzavier. Pleading for her life went unanswered. It somehow encouraged them to keep going. )

(He carried her in to the backyard. Alex dug a deep hole and Xzavier threw her into it. They knew she was alive and breathing. They wanted her gone. You are staring into the eyes of murders who have no right being in society. If it wasn't for Theo contacting the police. Emma Scott would of died that day. Do what's right. Make sure Alex and Xzavier are left rotting in prison for the rest of their lives with no parole.) The lawyer said. Looking out at the crowd.

...


	77. Chapter 77

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 77**

 _They say hell is endless_

 _I say hell is empty and all the devils are here._

 _Hours Later_

After a hour recess everyone rejoined in the court room.

(You've been given the opportunity to hear our opening statements. Have full access to the evidence. I'm sure your leaning one way or another at this point. Now it's time to hear from someone who knows the defendants better than anyone else in the world. Their one and only son Theo Goldsworthy.) The lawyer said. Looking out at the crowd.

Lucas and Brooke looked to each other surprised and shocked by this unexpected revelation. He wrapped his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder. They watched on silently. Eugene looked to his parents. Then refocused his gaze forward watching as Theo got on the stand. Mia held his hand securely in hers.

(Ladies and gentlemen. In front of you are two people who are parents in name only. They seem normal and harmless. But in this case misery doesn't love company it consumes them. They use and manipulate, threaten, lie, and use fear as a way of life.)

(You're asking yourself. Why didn't I ever report it tell someone who could actually help me. That's easy to answer. Because if I tried even hinted something was off my father would beat me. Using anything he had until I couldn't move or speak. Trust me I had tried. But soon I realized my silence would save my life. As for my mother my father is her lifeline. She's not maternal we never connected she never attempted to protect me or leave and build a life without him. Because he was her supplier turned husband.)

(They got wasted one night and 9 months later I was born to my mis fortune. For reasons I have yet to understand Emma say something in me worth believing in and worthy of her friendship. I'm undeserving of her in my life along with her family and their support. I was their first victim. And I wasn't their last.)

(Alex and Xzavier Goldsworthy deserve to spend their days waiting to die in prison. Being unable to inflect anymore torture to someone else. My life ended at 11. But in alot of ways it began a that age too. Because of a chance meeting that changed my life forever. Thank you for listening.) Theo said. As he got down from the stand and walked back to his seat in the audience.

Sometime Later

After hours of deliberating the jury came up with a verdict it was handed to the judge she looked down at the paper and read what was written.

(The jury decided on a guilty verdict.) The judge said.

Causing some applause to happen.

After the crowd settled down the judge gave her ruling.

She looked to Xzavier and Alex.

(I hearby sentence you to life imprisonment without the possibility for parole. After everything you've done know that this will at last be you're punishment. Remove them from my court room!) The judge announced.

Xzavier and Alex were led in handcuffs and orange jumpsuits out of the court room.

Lucas and Brooke hugged each other. Brooke cried tears of joy and relief.

Eugene looked to parents then over at Theo.

...

Everyone left the court room. Lucas called his mother informing her of the verdict. She had stayed behind at the hospital with Emma.

She broke down in tears expressing how happy she was for them all.

(We are going to celebrate! pizza, ice cream, anything else we want. This day this situation and chapter in our life is finally over.) Lucas said.

Brooke leaned over hugging Theo tightly. (Thank you for testifying.) She said with emotion in her voice it was the least I could do.) Theo said.

(Come on you two we're ready to go.) Lucas said. Looking to Eugene and Theo.

(I'll give him a ride over to the pizza place. There's a stop we have to make first. ) Eugene said. Turning to Theo.

(Thank you for everything you've done.) Theo said. Looking to Brooke and Lucas.

(You're welcome. This is you're chance at freedom too.) Lucas said.

(We love you.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

(Let's go Theo.) Eugene said.

The two walked out the exit doors together.

...


	78. Chapter 78

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 78**

The car ride was quiet. I was unsure of what to make of this. The radio was playing softly in the background. I didn't want to talk or even look at him. Eventually he stopped the car and turned to me.

(I was wrong Theo I blamed you for what happened to Emma. I couldn't take it out on your parents so I took it out on you. After hearing your testimony. I am able to see that you're whole life your parents used you and caused you for reasons we may never know and becoming friends with Emma saved you. I apologize for how I acted what I said. You didn't deserve it. Emma has always told me you're nothing like your parents that there is more to you then I see. If I gave you a chance I would see it for myself.)

(If you would be willing I want to try and be friends. I was a jerk and that's the only version of me you've seen. There is alot more to me than that. You are welcome to come over to our house anytime. I don't know what you have planned for your life next but I just need you to know whatever that is wherever you go. You have a home and family here. ) Eugene said.

(Thank you for saying all of that. And for the ride but this isn't the pizza place.) Theo said. Looking out the window.

(I know that. Emma 's in room 889 the doctors told us a few days ago she'll make a full recovery. I've kept you two apart long enough. Enjoy some time with her. I'll make up some story for my parents as to why you aren't at the celebration. If you don't decide to come that's fine too. Find a way to make peace with this and move on. ) Eugene said. Unlocking the car door.

(I will let go of this and become better different then they were. Here give this letter to your parents for me . I'll see you.) Theo said. Handing over the envelope as he exited the car.

(See you then.) Eugene said. Waiting until Theo got into the hospital before he drove away.

...

Theo found his way to her hospital room door.

He carefully pushed down on the door handle and opened the door. He walked inside closing the door behind him.

Theo walked further into the room and looked up at her.

Taking a seat on the chair beside the bed.

He smiled warmly at her. She was asleep. He wouldn't wake her up. Seeing her here healthy, alive, with her life in front of her was enough.

He brushed away stray hair away from her face.

She was beautiful, strong, and fearless.

The best friend I ever had. I leaned over placing a kiss on her cheek.

Taking her hand in mine squeezing it lightly.

I got out her envelope and put it on her beside table.

(I love you Em. Thank you for never giving up on and for supporting me and showing me what unconditional love really is. I'm going to make you proud of me. I promise you.) He said. Letting go of her hand as he began to make his way out of her hospital room.

(I love you too.) She said softly. Stirring awake. He turned around and looked to her.

(You're awake.) Theo said. Walking back over to her.

She smiled happily at him.

(I didn't think I was going to see you. Where have you been.?) She asked. Sitting up slowly.

(I was keeping my distance. I didn't want to add any more stress or pain to what you've been dealing with. Plus your family had it covered. How much of that did you hear.?) He asked. Looking to her.

(All of it. I'm a light sleeper. It sounded like you were saying goodbye. ) Emma said. Looking to him.

(That 's because I am. My parents are going to spend their lives in prison. No longer a threat to you. Meaning you get your life back. As for me I've had the worst history here aside from you and your family. I'm leaving Tree Hill. ) Theo confessed.

(No! You can't go! There is nothing holding you back anymore you can stay with us for as long as you need.)Emma said. Taking her hand in his.

(I've put your family through enough. It's time too move on.) Theo said.

(But what about us.? I finally got you back I can't lose you again.) Emma exclaimed. With tears in her eyes.

(I'll be okay. And you and me we'll be friends forever. Once I figure out where my life is headed. I'll reach out back to you. In the meantime you be happy, live you're life free of trouble and take on the world. You are going to do something amazing with your life Emma Scott. I can't wait to see what you become.I've gotta go. You need your rest.) Theo said. Letting go of her hand.

(Goodbye Theo.) Emma said. With emotion thick in her voice.

He smiled back at her. (We don't say goodbye. I'll see you later.) Theo said.

(I'll see you later.) Emma said. Watching as Theo left her room. Tears falling from her eyes. As she reached over took her envelope opening it. And started to read.

...

 **Authors Note : Time jump ahead.**


	79. Chapter 79

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 79**

5 years later

 _Time takes all_

 _Whether you want it to or not._

Our family has gone through our most darkest and devastating moments. Yet through it all we've grown stronger and closer as family and friends. Brooke and I have had the honor and privilege of watching our children graduate high school and begin their lives as young adults.

Eugene now 22. Was playing in the NBA. He was one of the leading point guards on the Flyers basketball team. He and Mia now lived together and were engaged. Mia was working at the elementary school as a teacher. The group of friends were more bonded and apart of each other 's lives even with the separate lives they lived.

As for Emma she was 20 now. And living on her own she was a free lance photographer. Which required travel whenever a job was needed to be done. She lived in town. And remained incredibly tied to her family and her friendships.

Karen and Emerson were still happily married and very involved in the lives of their children. They traveled around to various places around the world whenever they had the chance.

Live had given and taken away somehow we remained standing.

...

(I have 100 bucks on this bet Andre and I have made. Eugene and Mia will have kids before you and Madison do.) Jenny said. Looking to him.

(I'm thinking you'll lose that bet. That's all I'm going to say.) Jamie said. Looking to her.

(With you or Eugene.?) Jenny asked.

(I can't say. I will buy the next round though.) Jamie said. Smiling back at her.

...

Madison/Jamie 's home

(There are multiple tests sitting on the counter. At some point we have to look at them.) Madison said. Looking over at Mia.

(Positive or negative it's going to change everything. Are you and Jamie ready for that kids?) Mia asked.

(Yeah we are. We've been married for two years now. Money is stable. Our relationship is better than ever. Having a baby would only add to that. What about you and Eugene.?) Madison asked. Looking to Mia.

(He's been ready. I love him so much. And he loves me more than anything. But kids is a topic we don't agree on. He wants them and I don't if I'm pregnant. I don't know what I'll do.) Mia confessed.

(We'll check together. Come on.) Madison said. Taking a hold of Mia's hand. As they walked over to the bathroom and looked down at the tests.

(It's positive. You two are going to be parents.) Madison said. Looking to Mia.

..

(And who should I make this inscription out too?) The voice asked. Looking up.

(To your best friend in the whole world. Emma Scott.) She said. Smiling up at him.

He got up from his seat and walked over to her.

(Em. I'm so happy you made it. ) Theo said. Hugging her.

She hugged him back. (I wouldn't miss my best friend 's first book signing for anything in the world. I'm your last customer. Let someone else shut this down and let's celebrate.) Emma said. Looking to her.

(Lead the way I'm all yours.) Theo said. Taking a hold of her hand as they left the book store.

...


	80. Chapter 80

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 80**

(I'm treating you get anything you want. I'm so proud of you.) Emma said. Looking up at him.

The two friends sit across from each other at a table in the back of Tric avoiding prying eyes and being able to have the privacy to have speak freely.

(Thanks I still can't believe anyone showed up. I remember when I came up with the idea for the book now seeing it on shelves in stores and knowing people are actually enjoying the story and have an attachment to the characters means alot to me. That all the hard work paid off. Now Emma update me. Last time we talked you were telling me all about your rise to fame and fortune. I listened to your latest album it's incredible. Are you working on any new songs.?) Theo asked. Handing her a menu.

She looked through the menu made her choice on a meal then looked to him.

(Not at the moment. My manager advises me to stay off social media. But being able to communicate with my fans is important to me most of the comments are positive the negative ones are getting to me. I should be stronger than for some reason I just can't skip past them. It's silly I'm being a kid. Criticism is apart of the job. I need to get used to it.) Emma said.

Theo put his hands on hers. (You can't listen to that. You found a way to turn you're worst situation into art that inspires and motivates people that is a gift most people do not have. You are a force of nature anyone who doesn't see that is an idiot.) Theo said. Looking to her.

Emma smiled up at him.(You know just what to say. You're changing the world. One book at a time. You are your own person nothing like who you're parents were. You are a better man in spite of it all.) Emma said. Looking back at him.

(You're giving me way too much credit.) Theo said. Looking to her.

The waitress bought over their dishes of food and drinks.

(I am not. Your deserve a happy, stable life. With a nice girl. Who knows how lucky she is to have you. It's that simple really. So are dating anyone.?)Emma asked. Looking to him with a smile.

(I've dated but nothing sticks. I want a relationship with a future not something fading and superficial. What about you.?) Theo asked. As he began to eat his burger and fries.

(No I've went out on dates tried doing the whole thing but at some point a guy wants physical attetion. And I haven't found someone who I feel safe enough to share myself with in that was so in love that I knew I wouldn't regret it. I wish I could have a new first time with someone who loves me and I love them. That feels like impossible to find and knowing me I am so guarded now it won't happen.I feel stuck in that regard. Like my body still doesn't feel like my own. Most guys only try to date me so they can get in my pants and prove that I'm over what happened to me. Which I know isn't possible I just have to live with it.)

(In the case of full disclosure I need to be honest. We kept in contact but there are things you don't know. These past few years. Have been rough for me. Even with therapy I had flashbacks and nightmares. What I didn't remember until later was that I was awake when Xzavier did what he did. Alex tied up my hands and stuffed pills down my throat forcing me to swallow them. I remember every second of what he did. Afterwards he made me shower trying to make sure no one else would find out. For months I couldn't eat or sleep. I barely left my room. My family was so worried about me. I felt so guilty and like such a burden.)

(I decided I didn't want to live anymore. If it wasn't for me being found when I was I would of died. Now I'm grateful to be alive. But then I was angry I was tired of being haunted and tortured. You officially know everything.) Emma said. Looking to him

She quickly wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes.

She got up and began to leave the room.

(I'm so embarrassed. I'm crying into my BLT in a public restaurant. In front of you.) Emma said. Looking to him.

Theo walked over to where she was. Taking a hold of her hand.

(You have nothing to be ashamed of. And you don't need to be embarrassed. Especially when it comes to me. Let's leave.) Theo said. Looking to her.

Getting out his wallet putting the money for the bill down.

(Are you ready.?) He asked. Gazing up at her.

(Yeah I am but first I need to do this.) Emma said. Leaning over hugging him.

(I'm so glad you're back home.) She said softly.

(I am too. It's home to me now. And then there's you.) He said. Hugging her back.

The two joined hands and left the restaurant.

...

Sometime Later

Mia/Eugene 's home

(Hey how was your day.? Mine was good practice ran longer than expected. I'm thinking of ordering in Chinese food for dinner tonight. What do you think.? I need a shower and to sleep.) Eugene said. As he walked into their room.

(My day was pretty uneventful Chinese sounds great. We have to talk once you're out the shower.) Mia said.

...

Mia smiled up at him as he joined her in the living room. Sitting beside her._Taking a hold of the beer she handed him. Taking a sip placing it down as he turned to her.

(What do we need to talk about.?) He asked. Looking to her.

(I'm pregnant. I just found out earlier today. ) Mia said.

Eugene leaned over kissing her.

She kissed him back.

(You want this to be a father. But children is what I've never wanted.)

(I don't know what to do. Or how to feel.) Mia said.

(We live together we're engaged. We're in love. Having a child together is one of the most beautiful life affirming things two people can do.) Eugene said.

(I know and my reason for not wanting children isn't you. It's me. I can't have kids and end up like my father. Building a life with someone and family just for the other person to destroy it. He gave her another chance and she broke his heart again. I can't do it. I love you. But clearly there is something broken in me. I won't let history repeat itself. I don't want to have this baby and I can't marry you.) Mia said. Wiping the tears from her eyes.

As she handed him back the engagement ring.

...


	81. Chapter 81

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 81**

Hours Later

 _He looked out the window and saw for the first time beyond the horizon. Something better. The grass was green. The sky was blue. He stepped off the bus. Nameless. His past no longer clinging to him. He was bare like trees in fall. He started to walk up the stairs of his home. Getting out his key he opened the door. Walked through it and smiled. He was reborn._

The fireplace provided warmth throughout the entire living room. A large blanket was pulled over them. Mugs of hot tea sat beside two plates of almost empty cookie plates.

She smiled up at him. (Those words are my favorite. In the whole novel. You could feel the weight and darkness lifting off his shoulders. He was free able to finally start over. The first time I read it. I cried tears of happiness. He had gone through so much. It looked like he was at last moving forward. So when is the sequel coming out.? I need answers here.?) Emma asked. Looking over at Theo.

He smiled over at her. Taking the book from her hands.

(I'm glad you liked it. And where the story goes from here has yet to be determined. Once I figure things out I'll let you know and let you read my first draft.) Theo said. Looking to her.

(You better. What happens between Rick and Monica.? He left and they never got to say goodbye.? My heart broke for her. She would wake up alone. In the morning. Questioning what happened between them the night before. And for him my heart broke all over again. Because it was clear he loved her but never said it. ) Emma said.

(Some things are better left unsaid. At least for now. He doesn't feel good enough or worthy of her. Which is why he left her. But the letter he left her should answer her questions or at least give her closure so she can move on and forget about him.) Theo said. Looking back at her.

Emma put her hand on his. (That could never happen. They had gone through so much she would never fully let him go. He was apart of her. Just like she was apart of him. Nothing could change that. Not distance or time.) She said. Looking to him.

(I should get going its late and after today. You need to forget it and recharge. So you can take on the world tommorow.) Theo said. As he started get off the couch.

She took A hold of his hand. Causing him to look back at her.

(Stay. Spend the night. I'm sure your exhausted too. Plus you don't really want to leave anyway right.?) She asked. Smiling up at him.

He smiled back at her. (I guess not. If you're sure I won't get in the way.?) Theo asked.

(Of course not. And in the morning I'll make pancakes, eggs, and sausage. There will be fresh coffee. Having guests stay over is so fun. But you're not just anyone. Knowing us we'll talk all night. ) Emma said. Smiling up at him.

He smiled back at her. (You're probably right. I know the way to your guest room. ) Theo said. Looking to her.

(What gave you the inspiration for Rick and Monica.? ) Emma asked. Getting off the couch.

Theo looked to her. (Just objects of my own creation.) Theo said.

(The friendship and connection between them means everything to me. It's clear they have an unbreakable bond.) Emma said. Looking back at them.

(That they do. You go to sleep I'll clean up out here.) Theo said.

(No way. I'll clean it later. Come on let's go to bed.) Emma said. Taking A hold of her hand.

She led him out of the living room through the hallway. And through the door of her bedroom.

(I sleep on this side you sleep on that one. There is no reason for you to stay all the way over in that other room. When you could just sleep in here with me.) Emma said. As she untied her robe and got into bed.

He looked away and turned when she called out to him.

She handed him a large t shirt and sweatpants.

He thanked her and left the room to change.

He re entered sometime later. Getting into bed beside her.

The two talked and talked for hours. Eventually Emma fell asleep.

He pulled the covers over her and turned off the light.

His father's words replaying in his head.

(A girl like that would never love trash like you.)

He laid down and turned his head.

Covering himself as he attempted to close his eyes.

And tried shut off the feelings he felt.

..

(She's in fear of repeating you're mistakes.) (You have to know that's why she ended the engagement. ) Antwan said. Looking to her.

(Even if that's true. What could I do to help.?) Bevin asked.

(Talk to her. And make her see that what happened with us has no bearing on her future with Eugene.) Antwan said.

(Like she'll listen to anything I have to say.) Bevin said.

...


	82. Chapter 82

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 82**

In the morning

(Honey you need to eat. And sleep. I know you're hurting right you taking it out on yourself like this isn't good or fair to you. You did nothing wrong. Mia is scared her parents failed marriage everything with her mother. She thinks she's doing you a favor by taking herself out of the relationship. That somehow you'll be better off without her.) Brooke said. Taking his hand in hers.

Lucas looked up at his son. (She knows you love her and how much your willing to fight for her. Just give her some time. There is nothing the two of you can't get through together. In the meantime you need to take care of yourself and not stop you're life. We are here for you in anyway you need it.) Lucas said. Looking to him.

(She won't talk to me. Or let me see her. I hate that she's in pain and there is nothing I can do for her or the baby. I'm not giving up on her. I'll see you after the game . Thanks for the talk.) Eugene said. Getting up from the table.

(Anytime let us know if anything changes.) Lucas said.

(We love you.) Brooke said. Watching as he left the kitchen.

Eugene left the home minutes later.

Brooke looked to Lucas.

(Seeing him hurting like this. Is breaking my heart. And I feel for Mia too. This entire situation is just devastating.) Brooke said. With emotion in her voice.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her.

(All we can do is be there for him and I know you'll check on her. So let her know I'm thinking of her.) Lucas said.

Lucas leaned over kissing her.

She kissed him back.

(Have a good day I'll call you during your break. I love you.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

She smiled up at him. ( I love you too. And I'm looking forward to it.) Brooke said.

She watched as he walked out the door.

Brooke grabbed her purse and headed out the door seconds later.

...

Emma 's home

She woke up reaching over to the side of her.

Only to find it empty. Emma got out of bed. And put on her robe and slippers. She walked out of her bedroom following the aromas of pancakes and coffee.

(Good morning Em. You are a deep sleeper. Which made surprising you with breakfast fairly easy. Blueberry pancakes, eggs, sausage, and coffee. You like it with cream and 3 sugars.) Theo . Placing down her plate of food and mug of coffee in front of her.

Emma smiled up at him. (Thanks this looks delicious. And I can't believe you remember how I like my coffee. Your the guest I'm supposed to be taking care of you.) Emma said. A she started to eat her breakfast. And sip her coffee.

(This is nothing. You let me spend the night. I got to spend some quality time with my best friend. I need nothing more than that. So are you going to the studio.?) Theo asked. Looking to her. As he ate the rest of his breakfast and finished his coffee.

(I am but we could meet for dinner later if you want.?) Emma asked.

(Sounds great you let me know the details. And I started working on a rough draft for a sequel to my story.I'll let you read it once it's finished.)Theo said. Looking to her.

Emma's face lit up. I can't wait. I'm off to study. Thanks for breakfast. Bye.) Emma said. Getting up from the table. As she took her purse and walked over to him. Leaning over placing a kiss on his cheek.

(Bye. I'll see you soon.) He said. Smiling back at her. Watching as she left out the back door of the kitchen.

...

Mia looked over at her hand. Feeling as if a part of her was missing without her engagement ring on her finger. Eugene had called and texted multiple times. She hadn't responded to him at all. And for that she felt horrible and riddled with guilt.

She looked at her stomach in the mirror placing her hand gently on it.

I was pregnant with our baby. Seeing the happiness and joy on his face made my heart ache. He loved me so much and I knew he would love this baby. But she couldn't do it. Put him through the devastation her mother had done to her father. It was ingrained in her somewhere to destroy her own happiness.

Mia wiped her eyes. As she heard knocking at the front door.

She walked over and opened it slowly.

(Emma. ) The voice said. Looking to her.

(Mom what are you doing here.?) Mia asked. Crossing her arms.

(To keep you from making the biggest mistake of your life.) Bevin said. Walking inside the home.

...


	83. Chapter 83

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 83**

(How did you even find out about Eugene and I.? I certainly didn't tell you. ) Mia asked. Looking up at her mother. She shut the door and walked over to where her mother was.

(You're father told me. I know you and I don't have much of a relationship at this point given everything that's gone on between he and I. Please don't be upset with him for telling me. He only did it because he's so concerned and worried about you. He loves you very much and so do I. I'm sure you don't believe that but it's true.)

(Seeing you for myself I can see why he sounded so besides himself on the phone. It doesn't look like you've slept, there are no dirty dishes anywhere, and you have clearly been crying. Come here we should talk. ) Bevin said. Taking a hold of her daughter's hand.

She lead her over to the couch in the living room. The two sitting down next to each other.

(I know that you're in pain. You broke up with Eugene because the one thing you fear the most is ending up repeating my mistakes. Given how many I've made I completely understand why you feel that way. You need to understand and hear me when I say this.)

(You are not are not me. We are different in alot of ways. Regret is a powerful thing. I want nothing more then for you to avoid it at all cost. We all make mistakes the important thing is that we learn from it and enjoy the happy joyful moments life gives us as we grow and learn with time and experience. You're father is the love of my life. But I've done too much to ever change the destruction that took place between us.)

(But you my dear have someone who truly loves you and wants to spend their life with you. Love is a gift it's rare, precious, and hard to find. The greatest creation out of the life we shared together was you. Don't end up like me. Living with the residue of your choices. Knowing if you had done differently your life would be full instead empty. )

(You have so much to look forward too. Having this baby will change how you feel the world and you're heart in ways you couldn't imagine. Reach out to him sweetheart. He loves you and this baby more than anything else in the world. If you need me just come over or call me. I'll be there. I'm not going to let you stay in this house upset and not taking care of yourself. Come with me. We're going for a ride.) Bevin said. Looking up at her daughter.

(I'm scared momma. I don't want to break his heart or my own. I don't know what to do.) Mia said. Looking back at her mother. With tears falling from her eyes.

Bevin wrapped her arms around her daughter. Holding her securely in her arms.

(Be happy my girl. Don't run from it. Keeping the people you love at a distance because you're afraid only makes you miserable and hurts you in more ways than you can imagine. You deserve so much more than to be stuck in a life that you're in fear of to live because of what you might lose.) Bevin said.

Mia looked up at her mother wiping her eyes.

(Where are taking me.?) She asked.

Bevin smiled looking back at her.

(You'll see.) She said. Taking a hold of her daughter's hand.

As the two walked out the front of the home

...

Sometime Later

They walked out of the car Bevin lead her daughter over to the table. That was far from empty. She turned around and looked to her mother.

(I thought you could use some bonding time. Lunch and some time at the spa. ) Bevin said. Joining the other women at the table.

Jenny, Brooke, Karen. Madison.

Jenny walked over hugging her best friend.

Mia hugged her back.

(We'll get through this together. You have all of us.) Jenny said.

(Let's order one of everything. You are eating for two now.) Jenny said. Smiling over at her.

Mia smiled back at her taking a hold of a menu.

...

(That was an amazing studio session Emma. I'll see you at the next one.) Peyton said. Smiling up at her.

(Thanks see you then aunt Peyton.) Emma said. Smiling up at her.

As she left the studio and got into her car.

She got out her phone and started to scan through her texts. Smiling as she saw one from Theo. Emma opened it and began to read.

 _Meet me at our favourite restaurant. I'll see you there at 8._

Emma smiled texting him back.

 _I'll be waiting at our table. I'll be the lady in red._

Emma texted back sending it. Then put away her phone as she began to drive to her home.

...

Theo looked out at the crowd and started to speak.

(I'm Theo I'm an alcoholic.)

(So being back in town has been great I've missed this town and the people in it. I got news currently that has me tempted to drink but I haven't. My parents are died. I told you about how I grew up and my lack of a relationship I had with my parents. Hearing about their deaths made me feel relived but also guilty and horrible for feeling that way. I mean they were my parents I should care.)

(Instead I find myself haunted by memories and moments we had especially with my father. That I would do anything to forget I spent my whole life desperate for them to love me instead I was an obligation they were responsible for.)

(Which is what makes being a normal person so difficult. Thank you for letting me share. ) Theo said. Stepping off the podium and sat back down on his seat.

...

Hours Later

Hearing knocking at the door. Eugene walked over and opened it. He looked up.

(I'm so sorry. I love you. Come home.) Mia said. With emotion in her voice.

Eugene wrapped his arms around her.

(I love you too. I'm not going anywhere. You two are my life now.) Eugene looking up at her.

..

Theo sat down at their table he smiled up at her.

(You ordered already.?) He asked.

(I did I was here on time and I know what you like.) Emma said. Smiling back at him.

(I know it's I'm late but I finished my rough draft and wanted to bring it with me for you to read.) Theo said.

Emma lit up as she opened her hands.

He placed the typed rough draft in her hands.

As he began to eat the meal in front of him.

Emma started to read while she ate the dish she had chosen.

The two ate he spoke while she read.

Time went by eventually they finished their meals.

Once Emma finished the rough draft she gazed up at him.

Wiping her eyes as she spoke.

(This was heartbreaking, and beautiful, and still there are questions left for reader. This story these characters are hard to forget. I'm in awe of you. Your a rarity Theo Goldsworthy.) She said. Reaching over putting her hand in his.

(I have to read you the inscription.) Theo said.

Emma gave him back the rough draft. And looked to him.

Theo turned to the front page and started to read.

 _My inspiration for this book. Came from the one person who has and continues to be the guiding force in my life. The person I can't wait to see or talk to. Who makes ordinary days meaning simply because she exist in it. My best friend. The first and only woman I will ever be in love with Emma._

Theo looked to her.

Emma 's face softened. Tears welled up in her eyes.

(I love you Emma. I'm in love with you. Nothing will ever change that. It begins and ends with you.) Theo said. Looking into her eyes.

(I love you too. I'm so in love with you.) Emma said. Looking back at him.

Theo leaned over kissing her

She kissed him back.

At some point they seperated.

(Let's go back to your place.) Emma said. Looking to him.

...


	84. Chapter 84

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 84**

I heard the door shut .His hands touching every part of me. I wanted him close to me. I was nervous, unsure, and filled with these feelings I had never experienced. I craved him. To let him into my heart all the way I trusted him with my body. And knew whatever we did. Would stay between us. He was my the other part of me.

At some point he broke the kiss.

I looked to him trying to catch my regain my composure.

(What is it.? I did something wrong.? Can we start over.?) I to him I was feeling vulnerable and insecure in the same breath. He took a hold of both my hands and spoke.

(I love you,and now I know you love me. So there is no reason to rush us doing this. We have the rest of our lives. In the meantime we're just us. Theo and Emma. There is so much we haven't done yet. Nothing changes between us except.) Theo said. Looking to her.

Emma leaned over kissing.

He kissed her back.

Emma eventually breaking the kiss.

(We get to kiss and go on dates with each other. I'm so ready for that.) Emma said. Smiling up at him.

(Me too. Let's get comfortable and relax.) He said. Leading her over to the couch.

She sat down and watched him. He lit the fireplace and then went into the kitchen where he put together a late night snack for them to share. He finished assembling it then brought it over to the where Emma was sitting.

He handed her the plate and placed down a cup of tea in front of her.

He put down his own plate and cup. Then sat down next to her.

(This is so sweet. Grilled cheese and chips. And cuddling with the man I love. What better way is there to spend the night.?) She asked. Gazing over at me.

(I think dinner was already a highlight. But us ending up here together like this is a nice turn of events.) Theo said. Looking back at her.

The two ate and talked enjoying each other's company. The warmth of the fire and simply being together.

Once they were finished they laid together on the couch. She laid her head in his arms and listened to his heartbeat.

She got up slowly looking to him.

(Are you sure it's okay we didn't end up doing a lot more than this tonight.?) She asked. Gazing up at him.

He looked back at her. Moving stray hair away from her face. Tucking it gently behind her ear.

(I waited a long time to tell you how I felt. For multiple reasons.)

(The only thing that matters is we both know how they other person feels. There is no rush to go farther than that. When that happens I know how special and important that night will be for you. I want to make it the most perfect night. One you never forget. ) Theo said. Looking back at her.

Emma leaned over kissing him. (You're incredible. I have never felt so safe and loved.) She said. Gazing up at him.

Theo leaned over kissing her.

She kissed him back.

(I'm glad. You've always made me feel that . So it feels good I can at last do t the same for you.) Theo said.

(I wanted to ask you will you officially be my girlfriend.?) Theo asked. Looking to her.

Emma smiled up at him. (Yes Theo. I wouldn't want anything more than that.) Emma said.

Theo leaned over placing a necklace around her neck.

She looked down at it. Clutching the charm in her hand.

A ladybug. She remembered his nickname and the reason for it. It was a symbol of the good luck she bought to his life.

She leaned over kissing him.

(I love it.) She said. Smiling happily up at him.

(That works out. Because I love you very much.) He said. Looking back at her.

(Would you like to spend the night.?) He asked. Looking to her.

(Lead the way.) She said. Smiling up at him.

He shut off the lights in the room off and he led her into the hallway and into his bedroom.

...

Hours Later

The next morning

(It finally feels like home now that you're back.) Mia said. Looking up at him.

(We get through things like this together. Not apart. The next time you feel like you're dealing with something that is too much for you. Talk to me.) Eugene said. Looking to her.

(I will. I'm sorry I put you through that you didn't deserve all that unsteadyness. I can't wait to go on this new journey with you.) Mia said.

(Me neither. I want to get married. I think we've put it off for one reason or another. For months now and I don't think we should wait anymore.) Eugene said.

Mia leaned over kissing him.

(I want that too. To be you're wife. For the three of us to be a family.) Mia said.

He kissed her back.

He took her hand as they got out of the car.

...

The couple looked up at the screen. he held her hand securely in his.

As the doctor showed them the baby on the monitor.

(You are 8 weeks along. The embryo is the size of a raspberry.) The doctor said.

As the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

Tears fell down from Mia's eyes.

Eugene looked at the sight of their growing baby with love and amazement in his eyes.

The two kissed as they focused on the monitor and the reality of their growing family.

...


	85. Chapter 85

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 85**

Days Later

Mia laid her head down. In Eugene 's arms. He rubbed her back and handed her a glass of water.

(Let me make you something else to eat. Yogurt, fruit, with some toast. And a glass of milk.) Eugene said. Looking to her.

(I feel sick. But I'm tired and hungry. The morning sickness is draining me. That sounds good. Can I have strawberries and bananas.? No butter on the toast. And the yogurt plain. I'm being so picky and moody. Changing my mind every few minutes. I'm sorry.) Mia said. Looking to him.

Eugene took her hand carefully helping her to her feet.

As he looked to her. (I'm here to hold your hand, and hold back your hair, putting together the nursery,going to appointments, I'm going to be you're partner throughout this entire process. So you don't worry or stress. You and jellybean are priority to me now matter what.) Eugene to her.

Mia looked up at him with love in her eyes.

(Let me go brush my teeth so I can kiss you.) Mia said. Smiling as walked over to the sink.

...

(Theo I'm an alcoholic.) He said. Looking out at the crowd.

(Things are good. My career is in a stable place. I have people I care about and a woman I love. The only thing is she doesn't know how bad things got for me how far I fell and how deep into the darkness I let consume me. I know I need to be honest. She doesn't even know I go to these meetings or about the drinking and everything else. I don't know why I keep it such a secret. Actually I do.)

(There is apart of me that's embarrassed and ashamed of how I acted when I was using. I don't want her to see me differently. Like I'm broken or unfixable. She's the greatest thing that's happened to me in my whole life. I will be honest with her. I just don't know how to tell her. )

(Thanks for letting me share.) Theo said. Sitting back down in his seat.

(I've been where you are Theo we all have. Even with years of sobriety under my belt. I still have my moments of weakness. Addiction is a disease. We need to go to meetings, check in with our sponsors, and go to meetings. It will get easier as time goes on and you figure out how to use the program to work for you. I suggest you making peace with the deaths of your parents. In some real concrete way. Then begin to heal from you're past with them. Don't be so hard on yourself Theo. A year of sobriety is a big accomplishment. It's minute by minute day by day.) The older man said. Looking to Theo.

Theo shook his head. Taking in the man's word's.

...

Sometime Later

Brooke gazed up at him with love in her eyes.

(After all these years you still make my heart ache in a good way. ) Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him.

Lucas kissed her her up and placed her on the counter in their kitchen. Gazing back at her.

(I love waking up next to you every morning. And falling asleep with you in my arms every night. You are the rock of this family. The heart of our home. And the woman I can't possibly live my life without. You changed me. Falling in love with you. Was the most incredible thing that ever happened to me. Truly the greatest day of my life.) Lucas said. Locking eyes with her.

Brooke smiled up at him. Leaning over kissing him.

Pulling him closer to her.

She wrapped her legs around him. As he started to undo her shirt. Placing kisses all over her neck.

She ripped off his shirt. Staring up at him.

Her eyes darkening with desire.

(You are so sexy. And all mine. Get me out of these clothes now.)Brooke said. Her voice raspy with want.

He picked her up and carried her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Through the hallway. Once they reached their bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed. Shutting and locking the door behind them.

She pulled him closer to her. He reconnected their lips.

He pulled off the remaining layers between them.

She dug her fingers into his placed kisses all over her body.

The two gave into each other. Meeting every want, need, and desire they had. The couple lost track of time as hours passed.

Brooke smiled up at him. (I am never going to ever be tired or un interested in kissing you and touching you. ) Brooke said.

Lucas looked to her. (I have never been more in love in my life. If we didn't have jobs and things to do I would never leave this bed as long as you were there.) Lucas said. Smiling up at her.

She leaned over kissing him. (Off days are rare for us. So let's not waste a minute of it.) Brooke said.

He kissed her back. Laying her down on the bed.

Pulling the covers over them.

...

Theo walked in front of the unmarked graves.

Their names are the only identification on them.

He knew he had to do this. Tell them everything he had held back all these years.

...


	86. Chapter 86

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 86**

(I planned out what I would say to the two of you. )

(Wanting to choose my words carefully but you know what. The two of you forced me to be silent and keep your despicable actions to myself for so long. I am no longer under you're control.)

(Mom,you stood by and watched dad beat me, and involve me in things I shouldn't ever have seen or been apart of. I was a kid. I loved you and needed you. Yet you never loved me or protected me. Instead you ignored me and I can't and won't forgive you for that.)

Theo turned then looked to his father's grave.

(Dad, I hate you, I hate how you treated me, hurt me, made me feel undeserving of love and happiness. There were so many times over those years I wished you had just killed me because at last it would be over. Now I know that wasn't my fate. And you are gone now. I've survived. My life is good. I'm free of the ties I had left of you. Goodbye.) Theo said. Walking away from the cemetery.

...

Sometime Later

(You know what I'm excited for.?) Mia asked. Gazing over at Eugene.

The couple was walking through the various baby stores in the mall.

(What.? Do you think it's too early to buy toys and clothes.?) Eugene asked. Looking back at her.

(No toys are fine and our kid can play with anything. Just keep the clothes gender neutral and that should work. I'm excited to start showing. I know I'm pregnant. We've seen our jellybean. But actually having visible proof. Seeing my stomach grow. Feeling the kicks, the cravings. It doesn't feel real yet. That sounds silly right.?) Mia asked. Gazing up at him.

Eugene took her hands in his.

The two now facing each other.

(Not at all. Seeing our baby on that monitor put everything we went through up until that point worth it. Because we had grown stronger and now we our love had created this new life. I cannot wait to watch that baby grown inside you and watch you become the mother you are meant to be. And I am going to fall in love with you all over again.) Eugene said. Leaning over kissing her.

She kissed him back.

(Look at these pajamas with rubber ducks on the feet.) Eugene said. Smiling up at her.

(We're getting that. If we find anymore outfits like that this cart will be full really quick.) Mia said. Smiling up at him. They joined hands as they began to go through the store.

...

Hours Later

(What's on your mind Theo.?) Emma asked. Walking over to him.

Placing two plates of dessert in front of them. And a bottle of alcohol in the center of them with two large glasses beside the bottle.

Theo looked away from the alcohol bottle took a bite from his dessert and looked over at her.

(I need to talk to you. See you know mostly everything about me and how I grew up. What you don't know is I coped with my parents treatment by numbing the pain I was in. How I did that was sneaking my

mother's alcohol and taking her pills. I started doing that at 11. It grew into a real problem. Over the years. An overdose, and a bad car accident. I hit my rock bottom. And began the process of getting sober.)

(I've been clean a year now. I go to meetings, have a sponsor, and work my program. It's a choice you make not to use every day. And I've managed to do that. Relapses happen but my sobriety is a priority of mine. During those darker periods. I acted recklessly.)

(I spent nights with women I never saw again. I was always too messed up to remember what happened between me and them. And I didn't care.)

(But with you I care so much. I love you in a way I've never loved anyone.)

(I should of told you. I'm I'm sorry I didn't. I was embarrassed, ashamed. I don't like thinking about that time in my life. I don't like you seeing me like that. Vulnerable, weak, a mess. I've made it a point not to need or depend on anyone. Loving people, caring, isn't what you do. And I closed off and empty.)

(Then I met you and my walls and my heart. Couldn't stay away from you. I tried to keep my distance, to disconnect. But you entered my life and would never let go. No matter how hard I tried to push you away. And it was then that I started to think maybe life was worth the effort and I could try. ) Theo said. Looking up at her with tears welling up in his eyes.

Emma moved the bottle off the table. And put her hand on his face.

Leaned over and kissed him.

(You mentioned how you I gave you the courage to fight. You and your love gave me the strength to live. ) Emma said.

He leaned over kissing her.

She kissed him back.

She took his hand and they walked through the hallway together.

They walked through the door of her bedroom. And she shut the door behind them.

...


	87. Chapter 87

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 87**

I took his hand and l rd him over to the bed.

I looked up at him. (I love you and you love me. )

(Let me show you exactly how I feel.)She said.

She climbed into bed and lifted his hand to hers.

He took it and got into bed beside her.

Emma wrapped her arms around him.

Holding him tightly.

(It's okay.) She said her voice soft and comforting.

He wrapped his arms around her as well.

Clutching her securely in his arms.

She laid her head on his chest.

It was if a dam broke inside him. Tears falling from his eyes.

He didn't know if it was for who he used to be or he he was now.

The physical scars that etched his body or the emotional scars that he knew would never leave him.

He was a product of who they were. But also he was a combination of the work and time he had dedicated to improving himself over these past few years. And even with that his heart was broken. He was beginning to repair himself with Emma's unconditional love and constant support.

He didn't feel deserving of worthy of her everything she represented and all she was.

Eventually time went on around them. The sky darkened. The stars shined brightly. And the two fell asleep in the arms of each other.

Hours Later

In the morning

She looked over at him. Watching as he slept.

She leaned over placing a kiss on his cheek. Before she climbed out of bed.

Emma walked out of her bedroom and through the hallway.

She walked into the kitchen and began to get ingredients.

Some time later. Breakfast was made and tea was filled in mugs next to the plate of cinnamon waffles.

She walked back into her bedroom. Climbed into bed and started placing kisses all over him.

He woke up to her smiling face.

(Waking up like this is the best way I've ever began my morning.)He said. Putting his hands on her body.

( I made breakfast., Tea, and having some alone time with me. Let's go.!) Emma exclaimed happily.

Theo got out of bed slowly. Feeling unburdened and free as they walked out of the bedroom hand and hand.

...

Weeks Later

At 12 weeks pregnant our baby was now the size of a plum.

I couldn't help but put my hands on my now visible baby bump. I was ecstatic. Proof of this little jellybean growing inside me was now being seen by all. It I woke up one morning and it just appeared.

I was already feeling like a mom. Loving and protective over this baby.

Eugene smiled as he walked over to her.

(You are stunning. I couldn't resist taking a picture of you. ) He said. Showing her the photo in his hands.

Mia smiled up at him. ( I like it. But this is for your eyes only. I'm in my pajamas. )

(Will do I'll keep it to myself. Morning my love.) He said. Leaning over kissing her.

She kissed him back. Gazing up at him.

Eugene leaned over placing a kiss on her belly.

(Look at how much this baby has you doing all over him or her. And we have months to go. This is so nice. Us being like this happy together building this new life for our future family.) Mia said. Gazing up at him.

He took her hand in his.

(Pancakes, eggs, and bacon await.) He said. Taking her hand.

(Great while we have breakfast. We can create our baby budget and I need to buy baby food.) Mia said.

The couple left their bedroom together.

...


	88. Chapter 88

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 88**

Days Later

We were having family dinner. Like we had done every time on Friday' mother's home was filled with family and friends. I loved seeing her this way. Happy and full of life. Continuing to be a mother to me, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, and Peyton. Along with a adoring grandmother to her grandchildren.

We were all talking and enjoying the company of each other. Catching up on what took place during the week. While we indulged in desserts.

As everyone got ready to leave. My mother got up out of her chair.

Emerson holding her hand as she spoke.

(I just wanted to thank all of coming tonight. These dinners. Being able to come together and spend quality time has meant so much to me. You all are my world. I need you to know I love you all and that everything is going to be okay.) Karen said. Looking out at her loved ones.

The conversations in the room quieted as everyone listened to her words.

(I'm sick. I've been seeking care quietly for some time now. But unfortunately nothing that's been done is working. And I can't keep this from you all any longer. ) She said. Looking to us.

Then she put a smile on her face. (Who wants leftovers.?) She asked.

Everyone in the living room was unsure of whether to move or speak.

But at some point they all began to make their way over to her. Collecting their leftovers. As they hugged and kissed her goodbye.

Brooke and I lingered around. Ended up being the last people there.

I walked over to her.

(Mom come sit down with us and talk please.) I asked. Taking my mother's hand in mine.

She walked over with me back into the living room.

(What's wrong.? How sick are you exactly.?) I asked.

Brooke looking on close by.

(I'm dying. ) she said softly.

I felt as if I've been hit in the chest and couldn't take in this information.

(I'm alright. My boy. Don't you worry about me. )

(I've made peace with all of this. I was so blessed. My son, my daughter in law. My beautiful grandchildren. I was able to find love again. )

(There is nothing left to do. I have nothing to regret. I just want to make the most of my time.) She said. Looking to me.

(Stop it momma! You're going to be fine. I have more money than I know what to do with. We can send you to the best specialist, and doctors, in the world.) I said. Looking to her.

Feeling a sense of grounding by words.

(No I don't want to be in some hospital, far away, being pumped with drugs. All I need is spend time with everyone I love. )

(You have made me the proudest mother. I love you very much.) She said. Looking to me.

...


	89. Chapter 89

**Complicated**

 **Chapter 89**

The drive back home was silent. I was driving. Every so often I would look over at Lucas. I knew this news would devastate him. Karen had been a mother figure to all of us. But the bond she and Lucas shared went deeper then that. They were mother and son as well as best friends.

Yet Karen had kept us all in the dark about her illness I'm sure in a way it It was to shield us wanting to be sure there were no other options left.

That is who Karen was. I understood her want to stay in town and surrounded by the people she loved the most. Eventually we arrived home. I parked the car and took off my seatbelt.

Lucas already exited the car and went inside our home.

I left the car. Locked up and went after him.

When I made it inside our house I saw him just standing there in the entryway. He turned on the lights but hadn't moved.

I shut and locked the front door behind me.

Then took a hold of his hand.

(Let's go to our room. Today has been a long day. This unexpected announcement has taken us all off guard. We should talk about.) I said. Looking to him.

(Sure.) He said. As he looked up the stairs.

I led him upstairs. We walked through the hallway.

Once we reached our bedroom. He laid down on our bed. And I wrapped my arms around him.

(Karen needs us to be there and support her through this.)

(I think it makes a lot of sense her wanting to stay close by she has 6 months to a year. I know it doesn't seem like a lot of time but.) I said.

Before he began to speak again. (It's not enough time! She won't listen to me. Emerson has to talk to her and make her see that this is wrong. She's giving up.!) Lucas exclaimed. Sitting up. And getting out of bed. Now he sat down on the side. I got out of bed. And sat beside him.

Putting his hand on mine.

(She is not giving up. She wants to live the remainder of her days in peace surrounded by familiar surroundings and people she loves. I know if you take the some time to think about it. You'll see that she's right. )

(I'm not going anywhere. We're going to get through this together.) I said. Looking to him.

(We have to tell Eugene and Emma what's really going on. Mom probably wants us to keep it to ourselves. But that isn't possible. This news is just too big. They are going to be crushed. Emma's going to worry and Eugene is going to attempt to find some way to save her.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

(What can I do for you right now.?) I asked. Looking to him.

It was then that he wrapped his arms around me.

(Thank you for being here for me. Now let me be here for you.) He said.

I laid my head in his arms. And allowed the tears I had been holding back to fall.

...


End file.
